I LIVE IN HELL!
by princess teme
Summary: APDET CHAPTER 15! ENDING PART 2. Masa lalu telah kembali lagi ke dalam kehidupan Sasuke dan Naruto, lalu akankah Naruto kembali merebut hati Sasuke? Atau hanya mengalah pada takdir? SasuNaru. Warn:OOC, miss typo, BL. R&R, please? APDET!
1. Chapter 1

**I LIVE IN HELL!**

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuxNaru

Rating :T

Warning: BL, karakter OOC, Miss typo, dll

**Mau baca atau nggak ya terserah kamu, asal jangan Flame!**

* * *

**CHAPTER: 1**

* * *

Konoha Gakuen. Sekolah yang berisi anak-anak yang mempunyai prestasi segudang, dan kekayaan yang sangat melimpah. Tetapi, dibalik ketenaran sekolah tersebut, sekolah tersebut menyimpan sesuatu yang selalu ditutupi oleh pihak sekolah, yaitu, akibat sekolah tersebut adalah sekolah yang _elite_, dengan murid-murid—bertalenta, terkadang murid-murid tersebut tidaklah menghormati guru dan rekan-rekannya. Mereka seperti manusia yang sudah diciptakan untuk saling mengalahkan satu dengan yang lainnya.

Naruto Uzumaki, merupakan salah satu murid yang berbakat dalam segala bidang dan salah satu orang paling terkaya di Konoha Gakuen, selalu merasa bosan dengan sekolahnya yang penuh dengan kekerasan. Terlebih, karena rambutnya yang pirang, dan tanda lahir yang berbentuk kumis mengakibatkan dirinya ditakuti dan selalu dicap sebagai pembuat onar. Tetapi, bukan karena dijauhkan oleh teman-temannya, Naruto selalu merasa bosan, melainkan musuhnya yang selalu mengganggunya lah yang selalu membuat Naruto merasa tidak kerasan berada di Konoha Gakuen.

BRUK!

Naruto terjatuh saat tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu, ketika dia sedang sibuk melamun. Naruto yang kini terduduk di atas lantai mendongakan kepala untuk melihat apa yang telah dia tabrak. Wajah tampan, tatapan onyx, dengan model rambut pantat ayam berdiri di hadapannya. Sasuke Uchiha itulah musuh abadi Naruto! Orang yang terkaya di sekolah ini, ya selain Naruto tentunya. Orang yang benar-benar sombong, orang yang merasa dirinya selalu 'aku paling hebat', dan terakhir, Sasuke merupakan orang yang selalu menjadi musuh Naruto semenjak mereka berdua bertemu.

"Selain bodoh, ternyata kau adalah orang buta, Dobe!" seru Sasuke dengan dengan nada, dan senyum menyebalkan menghiasi bibirnya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menghina. Dari arah belakang Sasuke, Naruto melihat teman-teman Sasuke datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Kiba tidak jauh berbeda dengan sifat Sasuke. Mereka semua merupakan sahabat-sahabat Sasuke, dan selalu membantu Sasuke untuk menghajar orang-orang yang mengganggu bagi mereka.

Naruto berdiri dan membersihkan celananya. Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan sinis.

Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sasuke. "Aku tidak mau bertengkar di sini, brengsek!" bisik Naruto, dan Naruto segera menabrak bahu Sasuke ketika akan beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Dia membalikan badannya, dan memandang punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh. "Kau tidak memukulnya Sasuke?" tanya Kiba.

Sasuke memandang Kiba. "Belum saatnya," kata Sasuke, dan setelah itu Sasuke pun beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut dengan diikuti teman-temannya.

**Author: Pete**

Naruto berjalan menelusuri koridor kelas. Lukisan, dan hiasan patung maupun guci terpajang disepanjang koridor. Saat akan berbelok untuk memasuki kelas, Naruto melihat seorang guru sedang dikerumuni beberapa murid. Kerah kemeja guru tersebut ditarik oleh para murid tersebut, dan wajah guru tersebut sudah pucat karena ketakutan. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, nuraninya sebagai seorang manusia tidak bisa melihat seorang anak muda melecehkan orang tua begitu saja. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati murid-murid tersebut.

"Sedang apa kalian?" Naruto bertanya pada murid-murid tersebut dengan senyum lebarnya, dan tangannya sudah berancang-ancang untuk memukul siapapun yang berani melawannya.

Murid-murid yang sedang meganggu guru tersebut melihat ke arah Naruto. Mata mereka semua membulat dengan sangat besar karena terkejut. Naruto makin memperdekat jaraknya ke arah para murid nakal tersebut, secara perlahan. Wajah Naruto masih tersimpan senyuman.

"AAAAAAA!" teriak para murid tersebut sambil berlari. Guru yang diselamatkan oleh Naruto tersebut terjatuh lunglai. Naruto memandang guru yang wajahnya masih sangat ketakutan, dan Naruto menjulurkan tangannya hendak membantu guru tersebut berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

Guru tersebut menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang semakin ketakutan. "A-aku permisi!" seru guru tersebut, meninggalkan Naruto yang terpukau dengan kecepatan berlari guru tersebut.

'Huff… dasar,' pikir Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

**Author: Pete**

KREET!

Naruto membuka pintu kelas. Suasana di kelas sangatlah gaduh meski terdapat guru di dalamnya. Bahkan, terdapat murid yang duduk di kursi, melempar-lempar kertas, bahkan bermain kartu dan bergosip dengan sangat keras.

Naruto menghela napas. 'Kelas apa ini?' Naruto mendengus melihat sekeliling kelas. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dan menuju bangku paling terdepan untuk duduk dengan rapih. Naruto mencoba mendengar apa yang diucapkan guru, tetapi suasana terlalu gaduh membuat konsentrasi Naruto menghilang. Pada akhirnya, Naruto memandang sekeliling; memandang ruangan kelas yang begitu eksklusif dengan AC, kaca yang lebar, tv, mini golf, dan semua fasilitas begitu mewah terpampang disana. Naruto kembali mendengarkan guru, tetapi tidak ada hasilnya, dan akhirnya, Naruto beranjak dari kursi menuju luar kelas.

'Ah, sial!' pikir Naruto yang sudah sangat menyesal karena telah memasuki sekolah yang benar-benar bukan tempat untuk belajar.

**Author: Pete**

Sasuke sedang membaca buku ketika beberapa orang siswa memasuki ruangan pribadinya. Sasuke memandang orang-orang yang datang menghampirinya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Mau apa kalian kemari?" seru Sasuke sambil membanting bukunya ke atas meja. Dipandangnya satu persatu orang-orang yang telah meganggu ketenangannya.

"Ma—maaf Sasuke-sama. Kami hanya ingin memberitahukan ji.. jika kami telah gagal untuk menghajar guru tersebut," kata salah satu dari orang tersebut dengan wajah yang sudah sangat ketakutan.

Mata_ onyx_ Sasuke memincing tajam, nembuat murid-murid tersebut merasa lebih tidak nyaman. "… Dan?" Sasuke merubah nadanya menjadi sangat rendah. Sehingga membuat orang yang mendengarnya akan merasakan bulu kuduk mereka berdiri.

"Uzumaki yang telah menggagalkannya…" kata orang tersebut, dan seperdetik wajah Sasuke memperlihatkan emosi, tetapi karena dia seorang Uchiha emosi tersebut berlalu begitu saja sama halnya dengan kecepatan emosi itu datang.

"Uzumaki, ahn?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di depan mereka berdua.

Salah satu dari orang tersebut menatap Sasuke, dan langsung Sasuke pukul perutnya dengan pukulan yang sangat telak. "Kalian pikir kalian siapa? Hanya menghadapi seorang Uzumaki, dan seorang guru saja tidak becus!" teriak Sasuke.

Neji menahan tubuh Sasuke agar tidak menyiksa orang-orang tersebut lebih lanjut. "Kalian keluar semua!" teriak Neji, dan membuat orang-orang yang sudah sangat ketakutan tersebut berhamburan keluar ruangan dengan secepat kilat.

Setelah orang-orang tersebut pergi, Neji melepaskan Sasuke. "Uzumaki…" Sasuke berbicara dengan dirinya dengan amarah yang sangat besar.

Gaara, dan Shikamaru pun saling pandang. "Mendokusei," kata Shikamaru sambil menghela napas.

**Author: Pete**

Jam makan Siang sudah tiba, anak-anak berhamburan menuju kantin, mungkin bisa disebut restoran jika melihat ukuran dan fasilitas mewah kantin tersebut. Naruto berjalan dengan memakai jaket hitam mewah yang berbulu, dan tampak paling nyentrik di antara seluruh murid Konoha Gakuen. Dengan wajah tampannya, dan mata birunya yang begitu cerah Naruto memandang sekeliling.

"Kau minggir!" Seseorang dengan tubuh gendut sambil memakan kripik kentang mendorong seorang anak yang lebih lemah darinya. Anak tersebut terjatuh dari atas kursi. Seluruh ruangan menjadi ricuh karena suara gelak tawa.

'barbar!' Naruto mendengus sambil memandang anak yang sedang dibuli-buli tersebut.

Naruto megelengkan kepala dan mencoba mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Ternyata ada satu tempat duduk kosong dan Naruto berjalan ke arah tempat duduk tersebut.

"Mau pesan apa tuan muda Uzumaki?" Seorang wanita dengan pakaiam hitam putih layaknya seorang pelayan di restoran mewah di Perancis membungkuk hormat, di depan Naruto.

"Menu yang paling enak saja di hari ini," kata Naruto dengan senyuman lebar, dan membuat pelayan tersebut sedikit merah. Pelayan tersebut meminta ijin untuk pergi, dan Naruto kembali memandang sekeliling.

'Sekolah apa ini? Sejak aku masuk aku tidak merasakan kesenangan di tengah-tengah kemewahan ini. Semua tampak gila,' batin Naruto.

Tanpa disadari Naruto seluruh murid berdiri dari tempat duduknya berhamburan. Naruto malah menjatuhkan wajahnya ke atas meja tidak mengetahui perubahan atmosfir di sekelilingnya. Saat itu jaket mahal yang dia kenakan seperti ada yang menariknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto berteriak marah ingin mengetahui siapa yang berani meganggu ketenangannya.

"_Hallo_, Dobe?" Sasuke tersenyum sadis dan Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

Sasuke menarik Naruto jaket Naruto membuat Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau apa Teme?" Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan menghina sekaligus kesal. Sasuke kembali menarik Naruto sehingga wajah mereka berjarak sangat dekat.

"Kau tanya aku mau apa?" tanya Sasuke, dan setelah itu Sasuke memberi aba-aba terhadap teman-temannya.

Tiba-tiba tangan Naruto telah terkunci, tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Neji dan Gaara membuat Naruto tidak bisa bergerak. Naruto memberontak, mencoba membebaskan dirinya. "Lepas, brengsek!" teriak Naruto.

BUK!

Sasuke memukul perut Naruto, dan membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan. Seluruh ruangan sunyi senyap, tidak ada satupun dari orang-orang yang berada di kantin tersebut berani bergerak, bahkan mereka semua tidak berani untuk bernafas.

"Ini yang aku mau!" Sasuke tersenyum sadis.

BRAK!

Kali ini Naruto terhampas menabrak meja. Membuat seluruh benda maupun makanan di atasnya berjatuhan ke atas lantai. Sasuke telah memukul wajah Naruto dan membuat pinggir bibir Naruto mengeluarkan darah.

Naruto berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke. Secepat kilat Naruto memukul Sasuke. Terjadilah baku hantam di restoran tersebut. Mereka berdua pun berakhir dipisahkan oleh teman-teman Sasuke.

"Kau pikir kau siapa hah?" teriak Naruto sambil membalas pukulan Sasuke, dan sekarang dia telah berdiri di atas tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung mendorong tubuh Naruto, dan akan menghajarnya sebelum seseorang berteriak jika Kepala Sekolah telah datang ke kantin.

"Awas kau!" Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan sinis sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Kau yang seharusnya berhati-hati terhadapku!" teriak Naruto.

**Author: Pete**

"Na-Naruto… Tahan ya…" Hinata gadis yang selalu merah wajahnya pada saat melihat Naruto berusaha mengobati luka-luka Naruto. Kini Naruto sedang berada di ruang pengobatan, dan Hinata merupakan siswa yang mengurusi tempat pengobatan tersebut.

"Aw," Naruto mendesis.

"Ka-kalian kenapa tidak bisa berhenti ber-bertengkar?" Hinata mencoba mengobati luka Naruto sepelan mungkin.

"Entahlah! Dia yang selalu megangguku…" Naruto mencoba menahan sakit di bagian ujung bibirnya.

"Na-Naruto…" Hinata telah selesai mengobati luka Naruto, dan Naruto beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

**Author: Pete**

Kediaman Uchiha

"PELAYAN?" Sasuke berteriak dengan keras, dan membuat seluruh pembantu di kediaman Uchiha ketakutan.

" Ada apa denganmu? Datang langsung berteriak seperti itu," Itachi yang merupakan kakak Sasuke tampak sangat sebal dengan hilangnya kedamaian yang tercipta sebelum Sasuke tiba. Itachi mengambil kopi yang berada di atas meja dan meminumnya secara perlahan.

"Diam, Aniki!" Desis Sasuke, dan Itachi hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, tidak peduli pada adiknya dan kembali membaca bukunya.

'Dasar kepala batu,' pikir Itachi. _Tapi tunggu, jangan-jangan…_

"Apa Uzumaki lagi yang membuatmu kesal dan luka-luka seperti itu?" Itachi tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya kembali. Senyum has Uchiha tiba-tiba menghiasi wajahnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu dan PELAYAN CEPAT BAWAKAN TAS INI KE KAMARKU!" Sasuke berteriak kembali, dan membuat Itachi memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tajamnya.

"Ya ampun Sasuke! Apa kau bisa lebih tenang? Suaramu sangat mengganggu," Itachi mendengus kesal. Sasuke tidak memperdulikan Itachi dan hanya berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Itachi menghela napas ketika melihat tingkah laku adik semata wayangnya. 'Anak muda jaman sekarang…' pikir Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya.

**Author: Pete**

Sasuke mebanting pintu kamarnya, dan membuat seluruh dinding kamar di sekelilingnya bergetar. Wajah putih halusnya sudah sangat merah. Amarahnya sudah sangat memuncak, dan Dihempaskan badannya ke atas kasur.

'Sial!" Sasuke memandang langit-langit kamarnya dan terus memeras otaknya. Memikirkan untuk memberi pelajaran pada Naruto.

TOK! TOK!

"Siapa?" Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Ini aku Itachi. Ibu berpesan dia akan segera ke kamarmu ketika pulang nanti. Katanya kamu akan diajak ke sebuah pertemuan dengan teman lama. Owh, dan ibu akan memilihkan baju untukmu, Little brother!" Itachi menjelaskan panjang lebar di balik pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada malas.

**Author: Pete**

"Aku pulang…" Naruto memandang berkeliling dalam rumahnya. Rumah yang besar malah sangat besar untuk tinggal seorang diri. Seluruh perabotan mewah tersedia di sana dengan para pelayan siap untuk dipanggil.

"Aku pulang! Damn it! Tidak adakah orang yang mendatangiku ketika aku pulang?" teriak Naruto, dan akhirnya dia pun tertawa kecut pada dirinya ketika menyadari begitu kesepian dirinya. Mata birunya pun mulai berkaca-kaca.

Naruto megelengkan kepalanya. "Yosh! Semangat Uzumaki!" Naruto berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

'Kau anak pria, mana mungkin kau sedih hanya karena kau sendiri?' pikir Naruto yang mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Saat sedang membuka bajunya Naruto mendengar ponselnya berdering. Naruto segera berjalan ke kasurnya dan melihat nomer yang tidak dipercayai akan meneleponnya.

"I-ibu?" Naruto mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Baby_, sebentar lagi ibu dan ayahmu akan tiba di rumah! Kamu lagi apa?" Naruto masih belum bisa berbicara. Tidak percaya sudah tiga tahun ibu dan ayahnya berpergian kini kembali ke rumah. Kembali ke dalam kehidupannya.

"Aku baru pulang…" Naruto tidak percaya suaranya sudah bisa menyaingi dinginnya suara Sasuke.

"Ah baguslah… Kita akan langsung makan malam. Bersiap-siap, sayang! Ibupun mengundang tamu!" Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, seolah-olah ibunya bisa melihat anggukannya.

"Ya sudah, sampai jumpa ya sayang!" Ibunya pun pamit dan menutup telepon.

Bibir Naruto tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang benar-benar lebar. Naruto ingin sekali berteriak karena senang. Tanpa disadari dia tertawa dengan keras.

'Aku harus segera bersiap-siap!' seru Naruto pada dirinya.

**Author: Pete**

Seperti yang telah diberitakan oleh Itachi, beberapa saat kemudian Mikoto yang merupakan ibu Sasuke memasuki kamar Sasuke. Mikoto sibuk mencari pakaian yang pantas untuk anaknya dari balik lemari baju.

"Memang sepenting itukah tamunya?" Sasuke memandang ibunya yang sedang memilihkan baju untuknya.

"Ini adalah acara penting Sasuke," Sasuke memandang ibunya. Ibunya tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Dan Aniki kenapa tidak ikut?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datar.

"Karena dia banyak tugas untuk kuliahnya!" Mikoto tersenyum lembut terhadap anak terkecilnya ini.

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Lalu bagaimana denganku? Bukannya akupun harus mengerjakan tugas?"

Mikoto tersenyum penuh pengertian. "Ibu sangat tahu dengan baik jika sekolahmu tidak akan pernah memberikan tugas pada murid-muridnya," kata Mikoto sebelum beranjak pergi dari kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang pintu yang telah ditutup oleh ibunya dengan rapat. 'Sial!' pikir Sasuke.

**Author: Pete**

Dengan kaos oranye nya, celana jeansnya, dan membuat kesan jauh dari rapih, Naruto tiba di restoran mewah tempat dia akan bertemu dengan ayah dan ibunya. Restoran tersebut didekor dengan bermacam-macam ornamen nuansa klasik, dan hiasan kristal yang begitu banyak jumlahnya.

"Naruto!" Kushina mencium pipi Naruto yang meringis kesakitan ketika baru saja datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa dengan mukamu, _Honey_?" Kushina melihat muka anaknya dan dari arah belakang muncul Minato yang segera duduk di depan Naruto. Senyum Minato melihat anak semata wayangnya tidak bisa lepas.

"Sudahlah sayang, namanya juga pria. Itu adalah hal yang wajar. Benarkan, Naruto?" kata Minato yang merupakan ayah Naruto, dan Naruto tersenyum lebar, sehingga membuat Kushina memeluk Naruto lebih erat.

"A-Aku tidak bisa bernafas bu," kata Naruto, dan Kushina segera melepas pelukannya ketika menyadari anaknya kehabisan udara.

"Minato? Kushina?" Dari arah belakang mereka terdengar suara. Suara yang sangat dikenal oleh ayah ibu Naruto.

"Fugaku! Mikoto!" Minato berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi ke arah Fugaku untuk berpelukan.

"Dan ini?" Fugaku menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

GRAP!

"Naruto!" Mikoto tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto sama halnya dengan ibunya. Naruto memutar bola matanya dan berpikir 'mengapa wanita senang memeluk?'

Saat pelukan dilepaskan Naruto merasa bersyukur. Akhirnya kedua keluarga itupun duduk dengan tenang. Mereka semua saling berbicara satu sama lain dan saling tertawa. Sampai pada saatnya…

"Ibu?" Naruto membelalakkan mata, begitu juga orang yang dihadapannya. Sasuke tidak percaya orang yang di depannya adalah Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya bodoh.

"Hn." Sasuke duduk di sebelah ibunya berusaha sejauh mungkin menjauhi bangku Naruto.

"Eh, kalian sudah saling kenal?" Naruto mengangguk pelan ketika ibunya bertanya. Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan kesal.

"Baguslah kalau begitu! Sini Sasuke duduknya dekat dengan Naruto." Kushina menarik Sasuke ke bangkunya dan mereka bertukar bangku, sehingga Sasuke kali ini duduk bersebelahan di dekat Naruto.

_'What the …?'_ mereka berdua memasang muka cemberut dan kesal. Mereka tidak percaya tidak ada satu pun di sekeliling mereka yang merasakan aura membunuh antara mereka berdua.

Acara makan malam kedua keluarga mereka berdua pun sudah mencapai puncaknya. Kali ini mereka semua kembali berbincang-bincang.

"Begini, aku boleh minta bantuan tidak Fugaku?" Minato bertanya.

"Boleh. Apa yang tidak bagi sahabatku?" kata Fugaku. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya memasang kuping untuk mendengarkan obrolan-obrolan mereka.

"Aku ingin Naruto dititipi di rumahmu selama kami pergi," Minato tersenyum.

_'WHAT?'_ Sasuke dan Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar. Beberapa saat sesudah terkejut wajah Sasuke tersenyum licik 'hahaha, ayah pasti tidak memperbolehkan orang memasuki rumahnya sembarangan. Aku tau sifat ayah.'

Naruto yang terkejut pun kali ini tersenyum, 'Ibu pasti tidak mengijinkan aku bersama orang lain, ayah bodoh.'

"Waaah itu boleh sekali. Pasti sangat menyenangkan. Benarkan istriku?" Fugaku tersenyum pada istrinya. Mikoto pun membalas senyum Fugaku dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

"Honey, ibu senang sekali kamu tidak akan kesepian lagi." Kushina tersenyum.

Untuk pertama kalinya kaki mereka berdua terasa sangat lemas. Naruto dan Sasuke seperti terkena serangan jantung. 'Apa ini semua?' pikir mereka berdua.

Sasuke tidak berhenti cemberut saat perjalanan pulang dari makan malam. Rasanya hidupnya sudah sebentar lagi mengingat Naruto sang musuh idiot akan tinggal bersama dirinya.

Biiip… Biiip… Biiip…

Suara ponsel Sasuke berbunyi. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, tepatnya di bawah lampu penerangan jalan. _"Hallo?"_ Sasuke mengangkat telepon tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon.

"Sasuke ini aku, Sakura!" Mata Sasuke berubah cerah. Kekesalan kejadian tadi hilang begitu saja mendengar nama Sakura.

"Sakura?" Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"I—iya… Aku sudah kembali dari Perancis," senyum Sasuke bertambah lebar. Pacarnya yang menjadi model dari Perancis sudah kembali ke sisinya.

"Kapan kita bisa bertemu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Besok!" dari balik sana bisa dirasakan jika Sakura pun tersenyum.

Sesudah lama berbincang-bincang telepon pun ditutup oleh mereka berdua.

'Akhirnya, ada kabar baik juga untuk ku,' pikir Sasuke.

**Author: Pete**

Semenjak kejadian itu Naruto dan Sasuke tidak pernah bertengkar. Mereka berpura-pura tidak saling kenal. Mereka seperti saling mengerti untuk membuat orang-orang tidak mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan keluarga mereka berdua.

Dan tibalah hari tersebut…

Mobil putih limosin berhenti di depan kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Minato dan Kushina disambut oleh pasangan suami istri Uchiha. Naruto yang sedang termenung hanya diam di dalam mobil, hendak tidak mau keluar mobil selamanya.

"_Honey_, sini keluar!" Naruto mendengus kesal ketika ibunya memanggil. Naruto dengan tas ranselnya keluar dari mobil.

"Auw Naruto!" Mikoto memeluk kembali Naruto yang hanya tersenyum meratapi nasibnya.

"Mana Sasuke?" Kushina bertanya pada Mikoto yang sudah melepas pelukannya.

"Dia pergi keluar, dari kemarin dia menjadi senang sekali keluar." Mikoto menjelaskan panjang lebar. Naruto hanya bersyukur Sasuke tidak ada di rumah, sehingga dia bisa tenang untuk beberapa saat.

"Ayo sini Naruto, kita akan tunjukkan tempat dimana kamu akan tidur!" Naruto ditarik oleh Mikoto, dan mereka berjalan menuju lantai dua. 'Rumah yang cukup besar.' Pikir Naruto.

Mikoto membuka pintu kamar, dan memperlihatkan kamar yang membuat mulut Naruto ternganga. 'Pink?' pikir Naruto yang ingin sekali pingsan di saat seperti ini. 'Aku pasti mimpi?' Naruto mencubit pipinya dan membuat Mikoto heran.

"Kenapa? Naruto tidak suka, ya?" Suara Mikoto terdengar sedih, dan membuat Naruto tidak bisa mengelak dan hanya akan berbohong pada Mikoto.

"Tidak, aku suka kok, terima kasih," kata Naruto.

_'Why me?'_ Naruto menangis dalam hati.

**Author: Pete**

"Kamu mau yang mana Sasuke?" Sakura menawarkan ice cream pada Sasuke.

Biiip… Biiip… Biiip…

'Aniki?' pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat ponselnya. "_Hallo,_ ada apa Aniki?" Sasuke bertanya langsung, kesal kencannya terganggu.

"Ayah menyuruhmu pulang. Teman kecilmu sudah tiba di rumah!" terdengar di seberang sana Itachi tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum jahatnya.

"Aniki bisakah ka—"

Piiiiip….

Itachi memutuskan sambungan telepon, dan membuat Sasuke ingin membanting ponsel ke wajah kakaknya sekarang juga. Sasuke mebayangkan neraka sudah ada di hadapannya. 'Chk,' pikir Sasuke.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke pun kembali fokus terhadap Sakura. "Sakura maaf, ayahku memanggilku…" kata Sasuke, dan membuat Sakura tersenyum. Sasuke membalas senyumannya, dan sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sakura, Sasuke mencium pipi Sakura dengan lembut.

"Sampai jumpa lagi sayang, setelah masalahku selesai aku akan segera meneleponmu," kata Sasuke, dan Sakura mengangguk dengan senang.

**Author: Pete**

"Naruto kita pergi… Jaga diri baik-baik ya?" kata Minato sambil memeluk anak semata wayangnya. Naruto ingin sekali mencegah mereka pergi, tetapi Naruto tidak mungkin melarang kedua orangtuanya untuk bekerja.

Sepasang suami istri pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan anak semata wayangnya yang memasang wajah dengan sangat sedih. "Sebenarnya aku tidak tega…" Kushina menangis dipelukan Minato saat di dalam mobil.

"Sudahlah sayang, pasti dia akan baik-baik saja," kata Minato sambil mengelus rambut Kushina.

"Mudah-mudahan semua akan baik-baik saja," kata Kushina.

Minato tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja sayang."

**Author: Pete**

"Ayo masuk ke dalam Naruto, kau mau kue? Aku baru saja membuat kue," kata Mikoto yang bertekad akan membuat Naruto merasa nyaman di rumah mereka.

Naruto kembali tersadar dari lamunannya, dan memandang Mikoto dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. "Tentu sa—"

CKIIIT…

Mobil Sasuke baru saja tiba di depan kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke keluar dari mobil dengan senyuman yang menyebalkannya. Naruto yang hendak akan mengikuti Mikoto ke dalam rumah menghentikan langkahnya. Memandang Sasuke yang kini menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak malu untuk menumpang hidup di tempat musuhmu?" Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Apa maksudmu Sa—"

"Tidak usah membalas, aku tidak mau mendengar ucapanmu," kata Sasuke sambil menabrak bahu Naruto dan meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah sangat kesal.

**Author: Pete**

Setelah mencicipi kue buatan Mikoto, Naruto lebih memilih masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Melihat dekorasi kamarnya, Naruto kembali menghela nafas. Naruto berjalan ke kasur dan merebahkan badannya.

Diambilnya dompet dari saku celananya. Dipandangnya foto yang berada di dalam dompetnya tersebut. Naruto memandang foto tersebut dengan seksama. 'Ayah, ibu…,' pikir Naruto.

"Huff," Naruto melempar dompet beserta foto tersebut ke pinggir kasur.

**Author: Pete**

Tidak disadari Naruto tertidur dengan sangat lelap, dan terbangun ketika ketukan pintu terdengar dari balik kamarnya. Naruto membuka matanya dan beranjak dari kasur untuk membuka pintu kamar.

"Na-Naruto—" Suara Mikoto bergetar memandang anak di depannya, dan wajahnya tampak sangat pucat.

"Ada apa? Tante kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang wanita di depannya dengan wajah heran. Naruto sudah merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak tentang kehadiran Mikoto di depan kamarnya.

"A-ayah dan i-ibumu… Minato dan Ku-Kushina mengalami kecelakaan pesawat… Tidak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang ditemukan jenajahnya.." Naruto tidak bisa berbicara. Kakinya terasa lemas.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan main-main!" teriak Naruto pada Mikoto.

Mikoto memeluk Naruto dan membuat baju Naruto basah terkarena air mata.

"Jawab! Jangan bercanda!" teriak Naruto.

Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya, dan dengan enggan dia pun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bercanda," kata Mikoto dengan tangisan yang semakin menjadi.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, dan Naruto pun terjatuh ke atas lantai, kakinya sudah sangat lemas karena mengetahui ayah dan ibunya telah tiada.

'Kalian sangat keterlaluan,' pikir Naruto dan tubuhnya sudah sangat bergetar.

"Keterlaluan!" teriak Naruto dan tangisan Naruto pun terdengar di seluruh kediaman Uchiha.

"Naruto…," lirih Mikoto.

"Kalian keterlaluan! Ibuku tidak mungkin mati! Ayahku juga!" teriak Naruto dengan penuh emosi, dan kepalanya mulai terasa sakit karena berita yang diberitakan oleh Mikoto begitu sangat keterlaluan.

Mikoto berjongkok dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat. "Naruto tenang, kau masih mempunyai kami, meskipun kami bukanlah kedua orang tuamu, tetapi kami akan mencoba memperlakukanmu seperti anak kami sendiri," kata Mikoto.

Naruto tidak menjawab, dia terdiam, tidak bisa berkata-kata dan pikirannya pun menjadi kosong. 'Tuhan, ini mimpi kan?' pikir Naruto.

**Author: Pete**

Ini adalah hari ketiga setelah kematian orang tua Naruto telah beredar ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Bahkan ini pun adalah ketiga harinya jasad kedua orang tua Naruto belum berhasil ditemukan. Seluruh keluarga Uchiha dan Naruto berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Mereka semua sedang berdiskusi mengenai pengasuhan Naruto.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Fugaku memegang pundak Naruto, tetapi Naruto hanya tetap berdiam diri.

"Naruto?" Itachi bertanya.

Naruto tetap terdiam…

Semua sibuk membujuk Naruto, tetapi hanya satu orang yang tidak terlihat bersedih. Satu orang yang tersenyum memandang Naruto melihat ini semua. Satu orang yang sangat senang melihat kekalahan Naruto.

Sasuke Uchiha…

"Tuan, Nyonya, pengacara keluarga Uzumaki - sama telah tiba,"pelayan tersebut membawa seseorang yang sudah paruh baya di belakangnya.

"Mhm Tuan Hatake. Selamat datang! Silahkan duduk," Fugaku berbicara sopan.

"Terima kasih!" Kakashi duduk dan segera membuka kertas-kertas yang dibawanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana masalahnya?" tanya Fugaku.

Kakashi membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha. Di sini tampak ada yang aneh. Tuan Uzumaki-sama tidak akan mendapatkan sepeser pun dari kekayaan orang tuanya." Kakashi tanpa basa-basi langsung berbicara ke topik permasalahan.

"A-apa maksudnya?" Mikoto memandang Naruto yang masih saja terdiam. Sasuke yang mendengar ini semua tersenyum menang.

"Uzumaki-Sama jatuh miskin." kata Kakashi, dan jika Fugaku, Itachi, dan Mikoto bukanlah bermarga Uchiha maka matanya akan terbelalak cukup lama.

'Rasakan kau, idiot! Meski aku tidak menghukummu, tetapi Tuhanlah yang menghukummu!' pikir Sasuke sambil mendengus jijik memandang Naruto.

"Terus bagaimana?" Itachi angkat bicara karena orang di sekelilingnya hanya berdiam diri tanpa berbicara.

"Sebenarnya ada satu cara agar Uzumaki-sama tidak jatuh kekayaannya. Naruto harus segera menikah. Itu yang tertulis di surat wasiat yang telah dibuat oleh pasangan Uzumaki," kata Kakashi, dan membuat Fugaku maupun Mikoto saling bertatapan.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, 'Darimana si Dobe dapat cewek? Hahaha' Pikir Sasuke.

"Naruto? Apa kau sudah punya—"

"BELUM!" Sasuke menjawab sangat semangat. Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Fugaku dan Mikoto mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah itu saja yang saya bisa bantu. Mudah-mudahan tuan dan nyonya Uchiha-sama bisa mendapatkan jalan keluarnya," Kakashi beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berpamitan.

Sasuke dan Naruto sudah kembali ke kamar. Kali ini tinggalah ketiga keluarga Uchiha. "Apa akan berhasil?" Mikoto bertanya terhadap suaminya.

"Entahlah… Kita coba saja dulu," Fugaku tersenyum memandang Itachi yang hanya mengangguk.

' Selama adik kecil ku masih hidup, tampaknya Naruto akan kesulitan untuk menemukan calon pendampingnya_,'_ pikir Itachi. _Tapi inilah yang akan membuat seluruh kehidupan ini semakin menarik._

_**BERSAMBUNG...**_

* * *

_Yeay selesaaaaiiiii hehehehe... Yah maaf kalau masih ada typo... hehehe... Maklum pemula... Owh iya... tolong reviewnya ya hehehe..._


	2. Chapter 2

**I LIVE IN HELL!!**

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuxNaru

Rating :T

Warning: OOC, Ga kira-kira jahatnya Sasuke, bikin kesel.

**DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

* * *

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah. Matahari menembus jendela besar dimana sesosok berambut pirang sedang tertidur, begitu terkena sinar matahari, sesosok pirang yang mempunyai mata biru telah membuka, kematian orang tuanya kembali terbesit di kepalanya, dan membuat perasaannya kembali sakit.

'Ini tidak mungkin.' Naruto memejamkan matanya kembali.

Tok… Tok…

Naruto beranjat dari tempat tidurnya untuk sejenak. Dia melihat dinding kamarnya, dan mengehela nafas. 'The fucking pink!' Naruto megelengkan kepalanya.

"Naruto?" Suara Mikoto terdengar dari balik pintu. Naruto memandang pintu tersebut, tetapi perasaannya belum siap menghadapi dunia luar. Naruto masih belum siap menghadapi kenyataan jika orang tuanya sudah tiada.

Akhirnya, Naruto kembali ke tempat tidur, selimut yang membalutnya saat tidur kembali dia tarik untuk menutupi tubuhnya. 'Ini lebih baik.' Pikir Naruto.

"Bagaimana ibu?" Itachi yang sudah bersiap-siap dengan pakaian rapihnya memandang ibunya yang sedang gelisah. Mikoto hanya megelengkan kepalanya.

"Mhm.. Baiklah.. aku saja yang mencoba." Mikoto mengangguk dan pergi menuju dapur. Itachi mengangkat sebelah tangannya hendak mengetuk pintu.

"Naruto.." Itachi mencoba membuat nada suaranya selembut mungkin. Mata biru Naruto kembali terbuka, dan Naruto berusaha menghiraukan Itachi.

"Naruto? Ayah dan ibumu tidak akan suka kau seperti ini." Itachi tidak tahu apa yang perlu dibicarakan kembali. Itachi memutuskan berbicara langsung pada pokok permasalahannya.

"Bukalah sebentar.. Aku ingin berbicara.." Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dia membuka pintu perlahan. Itachi yang merasa pintu sudah mulai terbuka menjadi lega.

-

-

-

Sasuke yang hendak pergi ke sekolah melihat kakaknya di depan kamar Naruto. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan hendak menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi. Pintu kamar Naruto pun terbuka.

Itachi pun tersenyum dengan lebar…

"Naruto, ayo kita makan dulu!" Itachi memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto dengan lembut. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum sinis dan memutar bola matanya. 'Keluarga yang bodoh, mau saja diperbudak sama orang idiot!' Pikir Sasuke.

Mikoto dan Fugaku tersenyum hangat ketika Naruto memasuki ruang makan. Naruto duduk di sebelah Mikoto yang segera mengelus rambut pirangnya. "Kamu ingin makan apa, Naru?" Mikoto bertanya lembut, Naruto hanya megelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak ingin makan. Aku hanya ingin pergi dari sini. Orang tuaku yang sudah menitipkanku pada keluarga ini sudah…" Naruto tidak sanggup melanjutkannya. Mikoto memegang tangan Naruto dan mengelusnya.

"Aku mengerti, tetapi Naru… Kau sudah tau kan masalah apa yang mendatangi.." Naruto mengangguk. Dirinya sangatlah hancur, hidupnya sudah tidak mempunyai arah.

"Naruto selagi kamu berpikir kamu bisa diam di sini. Kami akan selalu menyayangimu seperti kami menyanyangi Itachi dan Sasuke." Naruto hanya tertunduk. Pikiran maupun perasaannya kini bercampur aduk. Naruto masih belum seutuhnya meyakini orang tuanya sudah tidak ada.

"Dan untuk masalah yang Kakashi bicarakan…" Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar suara yang kali ini berasal dari Fugaku.

"Aku akan mencari!" Naruto berbicara tegas memutus perkataan Fugaku.

"Jika itu yang diinginkan kedua orang tuaku, aku akan mencari…" Mata biru Naruto yang jernih kini terlihat begitu sembab.

"Nar-" Mikoto membelalakkan mata.

"Setidaknya aku bisa memenuhi keinginan terakhir orang tuaku…" Naruto berkata dengan nada yang sangat rendah dan bergetar. Sehingga orang yang mendengarnya sangat meyakini dia benar-benar terluka.

"Aku berangkat sekolah ibu, ayah!" Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dari ruangan sebelah, rasa senang terlintas di wajahnya.

"Sasuke, ajak Naruto!" Fugaku memberikan perintah dengan ucapan dan gerakan mata.

"Tidak usah Tuan Uchiha. Aku hanya ingin berdiam diri di kamar untuk hari ini." Fugaku mengangguk memaklumi Naruto dan Sasuke mengangkat bahunya lalu segera beranjak ke sekolah.

-

-

-

"Tampak sangat senang tuan muda Uchiha?" Neji bertanya menggoda. Sasuke pun melihat Neji dari balik botol minumannya.

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum licik. Ditaruhnya botol minum tersebut ke dalam tas.

"Berbicara tentang senang, kapan Sakuramu masuk kembali?" Neji mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Besok!" Perasaan Sasuke bertambah senang ketika dia membicarakan Sakura. Neji pun menganggukkan kepala, berpikir tidak akan banyak bertanya kembali karena takut perasaan Sasuke berubah menjadi buruk.

-

-

-

Naruto sangat bosan. Semakin lama dia berada di kamar perasaannya makin tidak karuan. Akhirnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke pusat kota untuk menenangkan pikiran. Tanpa pamit dan secara sembunyi-sembunyi dia keluar dari kediaman Uchiha.

Saat di tengah kota, Naruto memandang layar lebar yang terpampang di sebuah gedung. Berita tentang jenajah orang tuanya yang masih belum ditemukan dan kejatuhan kekayaan Namikaze Uzumaki pun sudah tersebar di penjuru dunia. Naruto terus memandang layar tersebut sampai…

BRUK!

Seseorang telah menabrak dirinya. Naruto membalikkan badan dan memandang orang yang telah menabrak dirinya. Matanya membelalak tidak percaya. Seseorang berambut pink, kulit putih, dengan paras yang sangat cantik membuat Naruto tertegun.

"Sa-Sakura chan?" Naruto memanggil nama wanita tersebut yang kali ini memandang dirinya juga. "Naruto?" Sakura pun ikut terkejut.

-

-

-

"Naruto aku turut berduka cita…"

Setelah cukup lama tidak berbincang-bincang, akhirnya Naruto dan Sakura berada di café untuk meminum kopi, hanya berdua. Hal ini membuat suasana menjadi sangat canggung .

"Terus bagaimana sekarang Naruto? Apa kamu baik- mhm… Maksudku-"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto memotong pembicaraan Sakura yang langsung terdiam bersedia mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Aku tidak butuh rasa iba dari siapapun. Bersikaplah biasa, percaya itu!" Naruto memperlihatkan senyum manisnya, meskipun merasakan rasa sangat sakit ketika dia harus memaksakan tersenyum seperti ini.

"Naruto… Jika kamu membutuhkan bantuan, aku bersedia membantumu. Jangan segan-segan untuk menghubungiku. Aku berjanji untuk membantumu!" Sakura memegang tangan Naruto, tangan yang sangat dingin. 'Naruto…' Sakura merasa sedih melihat seseorang yang selalu menyelamatkannya menjadi seperti ini.

"Naruto, aku selalu merasa berhutang budi dengan apa yang kamu perbuat. Dulu kamu selalu membantuku disaat aku selalu ditindas oleh Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Kau selalu berada di sisiku ketika aku menangis. Sampai pada akhirnya aku menemukan cinta sejatiku. Cintaku yang sampai sekarang masih tetap utuh." Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Rasa sakit makin bertambah mendengar ucapan Sakura. Naruto merasakan rasa menyesal dan dihianati bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

Naruto pun menghela nafas. "Sebaiknya aku pulang!" Tanpa berpikir panjang Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Ma-maafkan aku Naruto." Tidak terasa air mata Sakura mengalir deras mengingat kejadian masa lalunya saat Naruto pergi. Masa dimana dia selalu bersama Naruto. Masa dimana Naruto selalu berada di sisinya. Masa-masa yang hanya ada mereka berdua.

'Aku yang menghancurkan hubungan kita.'

-

-

"Naruto, darimana saja kau? Aku menghawatirkanmu." Mikoto memeluk Naruto. Sejak tadi dia merasa hawatir karena saat membuka pintu kamar, Naruto tidak berada di sana.

"Aku hanya pergi keluar. Maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu hawatir.. Nyonya Uchiha." Naruto tersenyum sangat sopan.

"Jangan seperti itu lagi. Kau benar-benar membuat aku hawatir." Naruto mengangguk, perasaan bersalah muncul dalam dirinya.

Aku sudah membuatkan kue, ayo coba kue buatanku!" Mikoto mengalihkan pembicaraan. Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar kata kue. 'Mau gimanapun kue buatan ibunya Sasuke Teme memang yang paling enak.' Pikir Naruto.

-

-

-

Waktunya pulang sekolah telah tiba, Sasuke sedang masuk ke dalam mobil ketika ponselnya bergetar. Sasuke melihat nama Sakura tertera di ponselnya. "Hallo?" Sasuke menyapa Sakura.

"Sasuke, bisa kita bertemu? Sekarang?" Ujar Sakura.

"Hn. Bisa. Di tempat biasa." Ketika saluran terputus Sasuke segera menyalakan mobilnya dan memacu mobilnya.

-

-

Naruto kembali berbaring di kasurnya. Matanya menerawang memandang langit-langit.

Sakura?

Semua yang dipikirannya adalah Sakura. Naruto memejamkan mata dan membayangkan Sakura yang selalu dia lindungi dan cintai dari pertama mereka bertemu.

"Apa boleh untuk kali ini akulah yang memanfaatkanmu?" Naruto berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Seluruh masalahnya kini telah membawa dirinya ke dalam jurang kesengsaraan.

-

-

-

"Sasuke!" Sakura melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke yang tersenyum lembut pada dirinya. Sasuke segera duduk di depan Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan pelajaranmu?" Sakura bertanya hal ini hanya untuk basa-basi.

"Ya, seperti biasa," Sasuke menjawab datar.

"Uchiha memang selalu pintar." Sakura tersenyum manis. Sasuke pun menyentuh pipi Sakura dan membalas senyumnya. "Ada apa kau memanggilku?" Sasuke memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Sebaiknya kau memesan dulu minuman atau makanan, sayang~" Sakura memanggil pelayan.

"Kopi dengan kream!" Sakura segera memesankan minuman untuk Sasuke ketika pelayan datang. Mendengar Sakura masih mengingat minumannya membuat seperti ada kupu-kupu di perut Sasuke yang bergerak-gerak.

"Sasuke…" Saat pelayan sudah pergi Sakura segera melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto di sekolah selama aku pergi?" Tatapan Sasuke berubah. Di matanya muncul emosi yang tidak bisa disembunyikan. Amarahnya kembali datang.

"Kau, memanggilku hanya untuk itu?" Sasuke bertanya dingin.

"Sas-"

"Simpan penjelasanmu! Aku tidak percaya kau seperti ini, Sakura!" Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sakura segera memegang pergelangan tangannya. "Sasuke, jangan pergi!" Mohon Sakura.

Sasuke kembali duduk dan memandang Sakura yang memasang wajah sedih. "Aku tidak akan membicarakan Naruto kembali…" Sakura menghela nafas. Senyum dari bibir Sasuke pun tidak bisa menghilang mendengar Sakura mengucapkan hal tersebut.

MATI!

'Itu adalah kata-kata untukmu Naruto Uzumaki!'

PUTUS ASA!

'Itulah yang akan kau rasakan!' Sasuke pun tidak bisa menahan rasa gembiranya dan memajukan badannya untuk mencium bibir Sakura. "Mine.." Bisik Sasuke.

-

-

-

"Tuan Uchiha," Naruto mendatangai Fugaku yang sedang duduk di atas sofa sambil membaca buku. Mendengar suara Naruto, Fugaku menutup bukunya dan memandang Naruto.

"Aku sudah memutuskan sesuatu…" Naruto memandang Fugaku dengan penuh emosi.

"Memutuskan?" Fugaku bertanya.

"Aku memutuskan ingin melamar anak dari keluarga Haruno dan menikahinya." Fugaku mengangguk perlahan, dan kembali menatap wajah Naruto yang penuh dengan emosi.

"Haruno? Pilihan yang bagus…" Fugaku tersenyum, Naruto mengangguk.

"Iya… Aku ingin secepat mungkin, jika bisa… Bisakah Tuan Uchiha malam ini melamarkannya untukku?" Naruto menggertakkan giginya tidak percaya dia bisa berbicara seperti ini.

'Beribu rasa yang menyakitkan pun menimpa diriku…'

Tetapi…

'Aku memutuskan menyelamatkan diriku ketika tidak pernah ada orang yang membantuku.'

"Baiklah! Itu bisa diusahakan, aku akan mengusahakan sedemikian mungkin. Mau bagaimanapun, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai anak dan itu merupakan kewajibanku." Fugaku tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." Naruto tersenyum lebar dan beranjak dari tempat tersebut menuju kamarnya.

Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya.

Inilah keputusan terakhir…

'Inilah yang aku pilih. Menghentikan semua rasa sakit ini dengan menyakiti orang lain. Sepertinya, takdir sebagai manusia untuk memperoleh keuntungan sendiri memang tidak bisa dicegah.'

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Badannya bersandar di pintu, mata birunya menutup dan dia menghela nafas yang berat.

Meski tidak akan ada yang akan aku dapatkan…

'Dan cukup egois bukan? Untuk seorang diriku? Seorang yang bertanggung jawab. Uzumaki Naruto.' Naruto memegang lututnya dengan erat.

Aku menginginkan hati ini berhenti sakit…

-

-

-

Sasuke baru saja pulang dari kencannya bersama Sakura. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika Itachi menghadangnya.

"Ada apa Aniki?" Untuk kali ini nada Sasuke terdengar tidak keras. Bisa dibilang perasaan dia sedang senang sehingga lupa dengan sifat dingin biasanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin melihat mukamu saja!" Itachi memberi jalan Sasuke yang menggelengkan kepala dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar.

'Melihat muka terakhirmu Little brother. Muka kesenangan sebelum perang dimulai.' Itachi tidak kuasa menyimpan senyum sadisnya.

-

-

-

Seperti biasanya keluarga Uchiha setiap paginya selalu makan bersama. Tetapi, kali ini yang berbeda adalah Naruto yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk bersekolah. Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tajam. Sasuke berpikir kehidupan tenang di sekolahnya akan berakhir.

"Naruto, kamu pergi bersama Sasuke…" Fugaku memandang anak bungsunya tersebut. Naruto hendak menolak ketika…

"Jangan mencoba menolak…" Mikoto berbicara, Narutopun diam. Sasuke hanya bisa memasang muka sebal dan memandang tajam orang-orang di ruangan tersebut.

'Fucking with him!' Sasuke dan Naruto berpikiran sama.

-

-

-

Atmosfir di mobil sangat tidak nyaman. Mereka berdua tidak bicara satu sama lain. Mereka berdua hanya saling mendelik.

Saat di tengah perjalanan…

"Kau turun sebelum sekolah!" Sasuke mengangkat pembicaraan.

"Maksudmu?" Mata Naruto berkilat tajam memandang orang di sampingnya ini.

"Kau tahukan kita tidak akan pernah akur satu sama lain? Jadi, aku tidak ingin orang-orang tahu kau dan aku tinggal dimana." Ujar Sasuke.

"Yeah! Dengan terkenalnya aku orang-orang tidak akan bertanya-tanya dimana aku tinggal, bukan?" Sungut Naruto.

"Asal kau tahu Dobe. Orang-orang hanya peduli dengan kekayaanmu dan kedudukanmu. Untuk masalah dirimu yang sekarang ini terlunta-lunta? Mereka tidak akan peduli sama sekali. Jadi kemungkinan untuk mencoba mendapatkan informasi tentang keberadaanmu? Nihil Dobe." Sasuke tersenyum puas ketika Naruto hendak membalas tetapi hanya mangap-mangap tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata.

Akhirnya setelah pembicaraan terakhir, sekitar beberapa ratus meter dari sekolah mobil Sasuke berhenti. Saat Sasuke hendak mengusir Naruto dari mobilnya, Naruto sedang tertidur.

TIDUR?

Sasuke merasa kesal. 'Idiot ini tidur ketika aku capai-capai menyetir?'

Ketika akan membangunkan Naruto, sepasang mata biru membuka dan segera membuka pintu, dan turun dari mobil. 'Dia tidak tidur rupanya?' Sasuke tidak memperdulikan Naruto segera memacu mobilnya begitu Naruto sudah keluar dari mobilnya.

DAMN UCHIHA!

-

-

-

Saat Naruto memasuki sekolah orang-orang memandangnya. Sebagian lagi berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya. Naruto terus berjalan, rasa sendirian, maupun kesedihan mulai kembali menjalar kehidupannya.

KREEET…

Naruto membuka pintu kelas yang ketika dia masuk seluruh keributan berhenti. Seluruh mata menatap dirinya. Naruto berjalan ke arah bangku tempat biasanya duduk. Seluruh kelas pun kembali ribut. 'Aku bisa bertahan dengan semua ini.' Naruto meyakini dirinya.

-

-

-

Sasuke memasuki kelas dan menghampiri geng miliknya. Neji tersenyum ketika Sasuke tiba lalu berkumpul dengan mereka.

"Agak telat?" Neji spontan bertanya.

"Ada sedikit masalah." Sasuke menginformasikan. Ketika sedang asyik berbincang-bincang pintu kelas membuka dan Sakura memasuki kelas.

"Sasuke!" Sakura menyapa Sasuke dan mencium pipi Sasuke yang disambut siulan teman-teman Sasuke.

"Boleh aku berbicara berdua denganmu?" Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke yang mengangguk pelan dengan dingin. Teman-teman Sasuke pun makin bersorak mengejek Sasuke. Mereka pun mendapatkan tatapan mematikan Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

-

-

-

Akhirnya guru pun telah memasuki kelas Naruto. Guru tersebut memerintahkan anak-anak untuk berhenti ribut. 'Guru baru rupanya.' Pikir Naruto.

"Namaku Iruka Umino. Panggil saja Iruka!" Iruka mencoba mengeraskan suaranya, tetapi tetap tidak dapat tanggapan. Naruto terus memperhatikan kegigihan guru baru ini.

"DIAM!" Akhirnya Iruka berteriak membuat seluruh ruangan hening. Bukannya duduk di bangku dengan manis, mereka malah memandang Iruka dan seluruh murid menghampiri Iruka. –Barbar kembali!-

"Ma-mau apa kalian?" Iruka sudah ketakutan. Naruto memandang murid-murid liar tersebut dengan tatapan datar.

"Para berdebah! Jika kalian tidak mau belajar pulang saja!" Naruto berbicara dengan nada keras, tetapi cukup membuat orang-orang merespon dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu Uzumaki? Kau sudah jatuh miskin! Jangan banyak lagak!" Salah satu murid berbicara nyolot.

Murid-murid yang tadi mengerubungi Iruka beralih mengerubungi Naruto, tanpa rasa takut Naruto tetap memandang mereka, merasa tidak terintimidasi sama sekali. Saat seseorang akan memukul dirinya, Naruto mengambil tangan orang tersebut dan mendorong orang tersebut, sehingga terbanting ke lantai.

"SERANG!!!" Salah satu murid berteriak. Naruto diserang oleh anak-anak sekolah, Naruto hanya mencoba melindungi dirinya tanpa melukai dirinya maupun orang lain. Iruka yang melihat semua ini langsung menarik Naruto dari kerumunan murid-murid. Naruto maupun Iruka berlari sekuat mungkin sampai berakhir di lantai paling atas.

"Hosh… Hosh… Ada apa dengan sekolah ini?" Iruka menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai balkon.

"Tadi… hosh… Gila. Mereka surup.." Naruto pun ikut menjatuhkan dirinya. Iruka memandang wajah Naruto dan cukup terkejut. 'Uzumaki?' Pikir Iruka begitu melihat wajah Naruto yang terdapat tiga buah luka di masing-masing pipinya. "Surup?" Mulut Iruka tidak tahan untuk 'o' mode on.

"Kesurupan… Kesambet… Apapun itu. Ahhhhh!" Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai. "Aku menjadi lapar…" Naruto merasakan perutnya keroncongan.

-

-

-

Sakura menarik Sasuke ke dalam ruangan kelas yang kosong. Sakura duduk di atas meja dan memandang Sasuke yang menghampirnya. "Ada apa Sakura? Apa kau ingin…" Pikiran Sasuke sudah mulai ke dunia lala land.

"Sasuke… Ayah… Ibuku…" Sakura menangis, Sasuke menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

"Ssstt… Ada apa Sakura? Ceritakan perlahan-lahan." Sakura memegang kemeja Sasuke dengan erat. Tangisan Sakura tidak bisa tertahankan.

"Aku akan dijodohkan…" Sakura berbicara pelan, sehingga yang bisa mendengarnya hanyalah Sasuke yang segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maksudmu apa Sakura?" Sasuke bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Entahlah… Awalnya tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelum pada dini hari ayahku mendapatkan telepon. Dan.. Dan… paginya aku mendapatkan kabar semua ini." Tangisan Sakura bertambah keras.

"Aku tidak mau tahu!" Sasuke pergi dengan cepat meninggalkan Sakura.

"Sa… Sasuke…" Sakura sudah tidak mampu mencegah kepergian Sasuke.

Kemelut hati diantara mereka pun semakin besar…

-

-

-

Hari semakin sore, sekolah sudah mulai kosong. Naruto sedang membereskan buku ketika seseorang memanggilnya dari balik pintu. 'Siapa?' Naruto bertanya-tanya. Saat dilihat ternyata Kakashi Hatake, pengacaranya.

"Ada apa Kakashi?" Naruto berjalan menuju lapangan parkir dan Kakashi mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aku sudah meminta ijin dari keluarga Uchiha untuk mejemputmu. Bisa kita berbicara sebentar? Aku akan mengtraktirmu." Naruto segera mengetahui apa yang akan dibicarakan Kakashi dan mengangguk.

-

-

-

Kakashi dan Naruto memasuki kedai ramen. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi yang cukup tersembunyi. Tempat yang cukup untuk menghindari orang yang mencoba menguping.

"Naruto?" Kakashi memandang wajah Naruto.

"Naruto, aku sudah mendapatkan kabar dari Fugaku-sama kalau kamu sudah menemukan calonmu. Apa benar?" Kakashi memandang mata Naruto.

"Iya. Di malam itu aku memberitahukan dia siapa yang akan menjadi calon pedampingku." Naruto memakan ramen yang baru saja datang. Mata Naruto membelalak tidak percaya ada makanan seenak ini.

"Dan apa kau sudah tahu Fugaku-sama sudah menelepon orang tua Haruno dan mereka menyetujuinya?" Naruto hampir tersedak mendengar kabar ini.

"A-apa?" Naruto memandang Kakashi.

"Iya! Fugaku-sama akan mendatangi keluarga Haruno malam ini. Kau hanya mendapatkan kabar saja." Naruto memandang ramen di bawahnya. Rasa bersalah mulai menjalar di hatinya. Naruto pun megelengkan kepalanya.

PERSETAN!

-

-

-

Saat Sasuke memasuki gerbang rumah, Sasuke berpapasan dengan mobil orang tuanya. Sasuke segera memakirkan mobilnya dan berjalan memasuki rumah, dan Sasuke bertemu dengan Itachi yang sedang bersiap-siap keluar rumah.

"Aniki, ayah dan ibu mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Melamar." Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Melamar siapa? Dan untuk siapa?" Sasuke bertanya menyelidik seperti seorang detektif.

"Melamar anak keluarga Haruno - Untuk Naruto." Wajah Itachi kini terlukis senyum sadis. "Anak keluarga Haruno?" Suara Sasuke mulai bergetar tetapi tetap berusaha dingin menahan amarah. Sasuke tidak ingin harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha jatuh di depan kakaknya.

"Hn." Itachi melewati Sasuke yang kali ini tidak bisa berkata-kata.

DAMN UZUMAKI!

-

-

-

Hari makin malam, Naruto baru saja tiba di kediaman keluarga Uchiha ketika Kakashi mengantarnya sampai depan rumah. Naruto akan memasuki kamar ketika tangannya ada yang memegang dengan keras.

"Kita harus bicara!" Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yang penuh amarah.

-

-

-

Keluarga Haruno bersama anaknya dan keluarga Uchiha berada di sebuah restoran. Seperti yang dijanjikan mereka akan membicarakan tentang perjodohan tersebut. "Ini anak kami. Perkenalkan namanya Sakura. Dia sering keluar negeri untuk mengikuti pemotretan, tetapi sekolahnya tetat di sini, Konoha Elite." Ayah Sakura menjelaskan panjang lebar. Pasangan Uchiha hanya mengangguk.

"Anak yang cantik dan terlihat pintar. Selera Uzumaki memang selalu bagus." UJar Fugaku.

"U-Uzumaki?" Sakura membelalakkan mata membuat seluruh orang yang berada di meja makan melihat dirinya.

"Apa kamu sudah kenal? Mendengar kalian satu sekolah tampaknya tidak asing jika kalian saling kenal, tetapi Konoha Elite cukup besar, kan?" Mikoto memandang Sakura lembut.

"A-aku mengenalnya." Rasa tidak enak menjelajah tubuh Sakura.

'Sangat mengenalnya.'

-

-

-

"Lepaskan Teme!" Sasuke mebanting Naruto ke tembok. Dipegangnya kerah baju Naruto erat-erat.

"Kau benar-benar manusia hina, Uzumaki!" Sasuke makin mempererat pegangannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau benar-benar kasar! Apa tidak bisa kau bicara baik-baik?!" Naruto mencoba melepaskan pegangan Sasuke.

"Untuk orang sepertimu sangat pantas jika aku kasari. Bahkan dibunuh sekali pun." Sasuke mendesis seperti ular. Tangannya yang awalnya berada di kerah Naruto kini memegang leher Naruto dan mencekiknya.

"Le.. Le.. pas.." Wajah Naruto sudah membiru. Ditendangnya kaki Sasuke membuat Sasuke melepas cekikannya.

Sasuke kembali menyerang Naruto, tetapi kali ini Naruto bersiap-siap menghadapi pertarungan. Terjadilah baku hantam untuk sekian kalinya.

"Kurang ajar!" Sasuke duduk di atas tubuh Naruto dan terus memukul Naruto. Saat Sasuke lengah Naruto merubah posisi mereka berdua.

"Kau yang brengsek! Kau pikir.." Naruto memukul Sasuke. "Kau bisa seenaknya?" Naruto memukul Sasuke sekali lagi.

Teriakan dan baku hantam mereka cukup terdengar keras, membuat seluruh pelayan berhamburan ke tempat mereka berkelahi. Untuk kesekian kalinya mereka pun dipisahkan.

BRAG!

Naruto menutup pintu dengan kesal. Dia mebanting dirinya ke kasur.

"Memangnya siapa dia? Brengsek sekali berani memukulku!" Naruto mengambil tisu di di atas meja sebelah kasurnya. "Aw. Sakit sekali." Naruto meringis kesakitan.

BRAG!

Sasuke pun menutup pintu dengan kesal. Sasuke berjalan bolak-balik di dalam kamar.

"Kurang ajar si idiot itu!" Sasuke mengambil saputangan di celananya dan mengeluskan sapu tangan tersebut ke lukanya. "Aw. Sakit sekali." Sasuke meringis kesakitan.

Mereka berdua melempar tisu maupun saputangan tersebut ke lantai, secara berbarengan mereka keluar kamar dan saling berhadapan kembali. Kembali lah pertarungan mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi.

-

-

-

Paginya cuaca di meja makan terasa berbeda. Fugaku dan Mikoto memandang Naruto dan Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Apa kalian akan saling bunuh kalau kami tidak pulang dan melihat kalian saling baku hantam?" Fugaku mengeluarkan suara tinggi sehingga siapapun yang mendengar akan merinding.

"Jawab!" Fugaku berteriak marah, Mikoto mengelus-elus punggung Fugaku agar tetap tenang.

"Sasuke yang telah menyerangku. Aku hanya membela diri." Informasi Naruto.

"Ayah, dia yang membuat masalah!" Sasuke membalas dengan berapi-api.

"Salahku apa? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau saja yang kurang waras menyerangku duluan. Barbar!" Naruto tidak kalah berapi-api.

"Little brother kau cemburu?" Itachi tidak tahan untuk menggoda adiknya yang untuk pertama kalinya penuh emosi. Saat itu pasangan Uchiha memandang Itachi, Naruto, dan Sasuke secara bergantian.

"Apa Haruno Sakura pacarmu?" Itachi makin mengompori Sasuke. Suasana di ruang makan pun makin mendung.

"Kau sudah tahu Naruto. Kurang ajar sekali kau-"

"Kau yang kurang ajar! Kau selalu bersikap seenaknya. Kau memang brengsek! Kau brengsek! Kau selalu membuat kehidupan seseorang seperti di neraka!" Naruto mengambil tasnya dan berangkat sekolah tanpa pamitan.

Untuk beberapa lama suasana di meja makan makin terasa tidak nyaman. Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah.

-

-

"Jadi kemarin kalian berkelahi?" Neji tercengang-cengang mendengar semua cerita Sasuke.

"Yup. Semenjak si idiot itu datang ke rumahku semua seperti di neraka." Ucap Sasuke yang memandang Gaara sedang manggut-manggut.

"Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke. Kau akan hidup seperti di neraka. Kenapa kau tidak cerita pada kita dari dulu?" Neji bertanya.

"Aku tidak ingin memberitahukan aibku di depan orang-orang." Sasuke berkata ngasal membuat Neji dan Gaara memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Waw, awesome!" Komentar Kiba. Sasuke memandang Kiba dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Neji membuat pembicaraan ke pokoknya kembali.

"Aku ingin menghancurkan Uzumaki tersebut sampai berkeping-keping. Apapun akan aku lakukan!" Sasuke menginformasikan.

Shikamaru membuka sebelah matanya dan memandang Uchiha. "Kapan orang tuamu pergi Sasuke?" Tanya Shikamaru membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Mungkin minggu depan mereka akan berangkat untuk bisnis." Jawab Sasuke tidak yakin. Shikamaru pun mengangguk dan kembali tertidur membuat semua orang heran.

-

-

-

"Jadi kau berkelahi dengan Uchiha?" Ujar Iruka.

Semenjak kejadian penyerangan para murid entah mengapa Naruto selalu mencoba bercerita pada Iruka. "Ya begitulah." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Bodoh!" Iruka memukul Naruto dengan buku yang dipegangnya.

"Iruka sensei, sakit!" Karena menahan sakit, air mata pun keluar dari pinggir mata Naruto. Tiba-tiba pada saat sedang asyik berbicara, Sakura berada di depan Naruto dan memandang Naruto.

"Aku ingin berbicara." Ujar Sakura. "Hanya berdua!" Sakura memandang Iruka lalu Naruto. Iruka yang merasakan ketegangan di antara Naruto dan Sakura segera berpamitan.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" Naruto tersenyum selembut mungkin setelah Iruka pergi.

PLAK!

Sakura menampar pipi Naruto. "Aku tidak percaya kau sehina itu!" Naruto pun hanya terdiam.

"Aku kira kau teman terbaikku. Ternyata aku salah! Kau orang paling kotor yang pernah aku temui, Naruto!" Naruto tidak bisa memandang Sakura. Rasa sakit yang dialaminya sudah tidak dapat terbendung lagi. Naruto hanya menerima makian Sakura. "Kau memang brengsek!" Ruang kelas yang kosong bergema akibat teriakan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan…"Suara Naruto bergetar.

"Kau memang penjahat Naruto. Kau memang pantas mendapatkan semua kesengsaraan ini." Sakura pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya.

'Sakura…'

-

-

-

Seminggu kemudian hari yang dinantikan Sasuke telah tiba. Orang tuanya akan pergi ke luar negeri untuk bisnis. Seluruh temannya pun diundang ke rumahnya.

"Jadi bagaimana rencana kita?" Tanya Kiba yang sedang memeluk bantal milik Sasuke.

"Kau ikut saja! Tampaknya Aniki pun sedang pergi, ayo kita ke dapur!" Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju dapur.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Kiba yang sukses membuat Shikamaru mendengus.

"Naruto sepertinya ada di sana!" Seru Sasuke.

Mereka semua ke dapur untuk mejalankan aksinya…

-

-

Naruto sedang duduk di kursi dapur dan memandang gelas yang dipegangnya ketika terdengar suara keributan.

"Mau apalagi kau?" Tanya Naruto judes, Sasuke mendekatinya dengan perlahan.

"Kau tahu Naruto? Aku mulai memikirkan hal lain." Sasuke tersenyum sadis, Naruto membuang muka tidak tertarik dengan yang dikatakan Sasuke.

GRAP!

Kedua tangan Naruto tiba-tiba sudah digenggam Sasuke.

"Mau apa kamu?!" Naruto menjadi geram.

"Ini…" Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada leher Naruto dan dikecupnya leher Naruto yang kali ini matanya membelalak tidak percaya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto mencoba melepaskan tangannya.

"Naru-Naru… Aku ingin membuat kau tahu satu hukum lagi… Hukum dimana jika seseorang tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, maka, orang lain pun tidak boleh memilikinya." Sasuke tersenyum sadis di leher Naruto.

"Ngg, apa yang kau maksud Teme? Lepas!" Naruto mencoba memberontak.

Duk!

Perut Sasuke pun terkena tendangan Naruto yang segera berlari begitu tangannya terlepas. Naruto terus berlari sampai saat teman-teman Sasuke menangkapnya di depan pintu dapur dan menyeretnya ke dalam kamar Sasuke.

"LEPAS!" Teriak Naruto, tetapi tidak ada seorang pun yang hendak membantunya. Pelayan-pelayan keluarga besar Uchiha pun hanya pura-pura tidak melihat Naruto diseret dan diperlakukan semena-mena.

BUK!

Dilemparnya Naruto ke kasur, dari belakang teman-teman Sasuke muncullah Sasuke dengan senyumnya yang menyebalkan.

"Trims, teman-teman!" Sasuke tersenyum pada mereka semua.

"Hu um!" Neji menepuk pundak Sasuke dan Naruto memandang mereka semua dengan perasaan jijik.

"Kau harus menerima akibatnya telah meganggu teman kami." Kiba berbicara dengan bersungut-sungut.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang memasang ancang-ancang untuk melawan. Kembalilah tangan Naruto dipegang oleh dirinya.

"Kau harus baik… Karena aku pun akan berbuat baik padamu…" Sasuke membisikkan kata-kata tersebut ketika teman-temannya keluar kamar.

"Lepaskan, Teme! Mau apa kamu?" Naruto mencoba memberontak kembali, tetapi Sasuke berusaha menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Sasuke pun memposisikan diri di atas Naruto.

Dikecupnya pipi Naruto yang membuat Naruto merinding dan mencoba menjauhkan wajahnya dari Uchiha yang masih memaksa untuk menciumi wajahnya.

'Aku tidak ingin kalah dari orang bodoh seperti dia.' Sasuke menjilat lalu menggigit leher Naruto yang mengerang kesakitan. Tangan Naruto yang masih dipegangnya terus dipererat agar Naruto tidak bisa memberontak.

"Le-lepas!" Desah Naruto kesakitan.

BRAK!

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto karena terkejut sekaligus kesal karena ada yang meganggu rencananya. Saat membalikkan badan, mata Sasuke pun membelalak sama besarnya dengan mata Naruto.

"A-Aniki?!" Di depannya berdiri Itachi dengan senyum sadisnya.

"Nice, little brother!" Itachi memasukkan tangannya pada saku celananya, senyum sadisnya pun masih tersirat di wajahnya.

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

Ah chapter ini ngebuatnya sampei menggila sendiri… hehehe… Owh ya teman-teman dah baca jangan lupa reviewnya hehehe… Buat penyemangat aja gitu!!!

Maaf jika ada yang salah dalam pic ini… Maklum pemula hehehe… Trims dah baca, salam… Pete..(Princess Teme) xp


	3. Chapter 3

**I LIVE IN HELL!!**

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuxNaru

Rating :T

Warning: OOC.

**DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

* * *

BRAK!

"Sial! Menyebalkan sekali sih si Aniki-Itachi itu." Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sangat keras, teman-temannya yang sudah di dalam kamarnya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aduh ngantuk sekali. Owh iya, tidak apa-apa kalau kita kalah sekarang. Kalau ada kesempatan kita coba lagi," ujar Shikamaru yang sedang memeluk guling milik Uchiha bungsu yang sedang emosional.

"Yup! Tapi kayaknya rubah rencana, deh?" Neji menimpali perkataan Shikamaru dan sukses membuat Uchiha memandang dirinya dengan penuh tanya.

"Ya, menurut aku sih, kamu harus pelan-pelan, Sas! Cara yang tadi kayanya tidak berhasil deh kalau buat menaklukan Uzumaki. Mhm… Jadi, aku saranin gimana kalau kita pakai cara perlahan?" Neji memegang dagunya sambil memandang sekeliling kamar Sasuke.

"Perlahan gimana, sih?" Kiba bertanya-tanya keheranan.

"Perlahan, kau tau kan tujuan kita adalah membuat Naruto tidak jadi sama Sakura? Sasuke berharap jika Sakura tidak bersama dirinya, maka orang lain pun tidak boleh memiliki Sakura. Benar kan, Sasuke?" Neji memandang Sasuke yang mengangguk dengan gaya _cool_-nya.

"Terlebih jika yang memilikinya si Uzumaki itu." Kiba pun ikut mengangguk.

"Nah! Oleh karena itu, kita berencana membuat si Uzumaki itu mencintai Sasuke. Kalau terjadi seperti itu, dengan mudahnya kita akan menghancurkan dirinya," Neji tersenyum jahat, Gaara hanya memandangnya datar dan megelengkan kepala.

"Owh iya, terus kenapa sih nggak sekalian aja dilenyapkan dari muka bumi? Biar dia ketemu di akhirat bersama orangtua nya. Jadi, kita nggak harus capai-capai membuat strategi yang rumit-rumit." Kiba memandang satu-satu temannya secara bergantian.

"Ya ampun Kiba, kita ini memang geng menyebalkan dan nakal, tapi, kita itu bukan pembunuh." Neji memutar kedua bola matanya yang berwarna putih.

"Ya, tapi rencana kalian yang begitu jenius itu sangat konyol. Kenapa juga Sasuke nggak mencoba meyakini orangtuanya bahwa dia benar-benar mencintai Sakura? Lalu, kenapa meski pakai cara membuat Uzumaki mencintai Sasuke? Kalian tahu kan, baik Uzumaki maupun Sasuke itu _straight_, alias mencintai wanita?" Kiba tercengang sendiri seperti sama halnya dengan teman-temannya yang tidak percaya mendengar Kiba bisa berbicara sebijaksana itu.

"Kiba, aku tidak mungkin diperbolehkan merebut Sakura. Meski sekuat apapun aku mencoba merebut Sakura dari tangan Naruto. Orangtuaku tidak mungkin mengijinkan aku merebut Sakura dari tangan si idiot itu. Terlebih Aniki yang selalu ada di belakang si Naruto," Sasuke berjalan ke arah jendela dan menutup tirai jendela.

"Masa sih?" Kiba mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, Ini sama halnya dengan aku akan melanggar perjanjian orangtuaku dengan orangtua Naruto. Mereka sudah berjanji pada orangtua Naruto agar menjaga si idiot itu sebaik mungkin selagi mereka pergi." Sasuke memandang teman-temannya yang hanya berdiam diri tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

"Tapi, setelah aku pikir kembali rencana kita agar membuat Uzumaki mencintai Sasuke itu sangat kecil kemungkinannya. Itu Sangat beresiko lagi dan Sakura pun akan tersakiti. Oleh karena itu, aku menyuruhmu memperkosa si Uzumaki, dan membuat dia merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Aku sangat tahu sifat orang seperti dia." Shikamaru memandang Sasuke yang tiba-tiba tersenyum.

Senyuman Sasuke pun semakin lebar…

"HAHAHAHA, kau tahu aku tidak peduli siapa yang akan tersakiti maupun disakiti… Karena, yang harus dipertegaskan, yang terpenting bagi diriku si Uzumaki itu tidak mendapatkan kesenangan. Aku akan menjual apapun, bahkan diriku, untuk membuat dia menderita Hahahaha." Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Segitunya Sasuke, kenapa sih kamu begitu ingin menghancurkan anak itu? Sampai-sampai calon kekasihnya pun kau rebut juga." Neji memandang Sasuke.

"Aku tidak sudi jika kalah dengan orang seperti dia. Si idiot sendiri yang telah membuat api ini makin berkobar. Semenjak aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya pun, aku begitu membencinya." Sasuke berkata dengan lantang.

"Memang apa yang dia perbuat padamu?" Tanya Kiba yang sukses membuat Sasuke mengangkat bahunya pertanda 'aku-tidak-tahu-dan-tidak-mau-tahu'

"Jangan-jangan Sakura hanya jadi objek keegoisanmu?" Neji membelalakkan mata.

"Hahaha…" Sasuke hanya tertawa.

"Aku heran Sasuke, kamu kan begitu menyukai Sakura? Kau selalu mengatakan selalu ada kupu-kupu di perutmu jika diperhatikannya?" Neji bertanya kembali.

"Yup aku menyukainya, dan secara perlahan-lahan kupu-kupu tersebut semakin datang dalam hidupku jika aku bersama dirinya." Sasuke tersenyum puas.

"Perlahan-lahan?" Kiba bertanya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan ini.

"Owh iya, jika kau yang malah mencintai Uzumaki?" Gaara bertanya pada teman-temannya. Buku yang dia pegang ditaruhnya di atas meja.

"Maka dari itu, nggak mungkin lah! Hahahahaha,"

Semua pun tertawa dengan gembira membayangkan hancurnya Uzumaki tanpa mengetahui badai yang akan menyambut mereka..

* * *

"Naruto kamu tidak apa-apa?" Itachi mengelus rambut Naruto yang terduduk di kasur sambil memegang kedua lututnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Itachi-nii. Maaf merepotkanmu." Naruto memandang wajah Itachi dan memperlihatkan senyum manisnya, senyum yang membuat siapa pun akan merasakan kehangatan jika melihatnya.

"Sasuke memang seperti itu. Sebenarnya dia anak yang baik dan manis, tetapi entahlah kenapa dia menjadi seperti itu…" Itachi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah.. Kau tidak usah sedih Itachi-nii. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Percaya itu, aku anggap Ini hanyalah sebagai permainan anak kecil." Naruto mengelus-elus punggung Itachi.

"Ya, permainan anak kecil," Itachi memandang lantai di bawahnya, tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto senyum kecil terlintas di wajahnya.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Nice, little brother!" Itachi memasukkan tangannya pada saku celananya, senyum sadisnya pun masih tersirat di wajahnya.

"Suruh siapa kau masuk?" Sasuke mengeluarkan suara dengan sedikit desisan.

"Ini juga rumahku. Aku berhak melangkah kemanapun aku mau." Itachi memandang berkeliling ruangan Sasuke - tidak memperdulikan suasana yang sudah memanas.

"Dan kau lupa jika di setiap rumah ada masing-masing tempat yang sering disebut tempat privasi." Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidur meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiam diri di kasur seperti menunggu bom waktu meledak.

"Dan kau juga lupa jika pemerkosaan itu dilarang, benarkan Naruto?" Itachi tersenyum sambil memandang Naruto yang sedang mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Terserah apapun yang kau katakan. Aku tidak peduli.. KELUAR!" Sasuke berteriak sambil menunjuk pintu kamarnya-mengusir Itachi.

"Baiklah, ayo!" Itachi menarik tangan Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan sinis. Naruto mengikuti mereka di belakang.

"Owh iya, Naruto, kamu ke kamarmu saja!" Itachi tersenyum lembut, Naruto pun mengangguk.

-

-

-

"Lepas, Aniki!" Sasuke memberontak, Itachi tetap saja menyeretnya menuju perpustakaan keluarga Uchiha, tempat dimana keadaannya sangat sepi.

Akhirnya mereka pun tiba, Itachi pun melepaskan genggamannya.

"Mau apa sih?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada jengkel.

"Apa kau tahu yang kau perbuat Sasuke? Kau hampir mengotori nama baik keluargamu sendiri! Kau sudah gila apa?" Itachi memandang Sasuke sambil megelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan keluarga besar ini, yang ingin aku lakukan itulah yang akan kulakukan!" Sasuke tidak kalah panasnya dengan omongan Itachi.

"Kau benar-benar out of mind! Kau sudah tidak waras.. Kau tahu, sebagai seorang Uchiha aku tidak pernah berkata-kata seperti ini, kecuali buat kamu, adik bodoh!" Itachi terduduk di sofa perpustakaan sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya.

"Untuk apa kau mengurusi urusanku? Aku tidak butuh untuk diurusi seperti seorang bayi. Dia yang telah membuat hidupku seperti ini, dia yang merebut Sakura!" Sasuke memandang Itachi dengan tatapan tajam has Uchiha.

"Kau adikku dan aku sebagai pengasuhmu selagi ayah dan ibu pergi. Kau sudah merasa dewasa kan? Bersikaplah seperti seorang dewasa. Sakura? Aku tidak yakin kau pun mencintai gadis itu," Itachi memandang Sasuke yang sepersekian detik membelalakkan mata.

"Sasuke, kau tahu? Cuman aku yang tidak mungkin kau bohongi di dunia ini, karena aku begitu mengetahui dirimu melampaui dirimu sendiri." Itachi menepuk pundak Sasuke dan keluar dari perpustakaan.

'Kau tahu Aniki? Sebenarnya yang tersimpan dalam hatiku?' Sasuke melihat buku-buku yang ada di dalam rak.

'Hatiku selalu iri denganmu, iri dengan semua orang, terlebih iri dengan dirinya.' Sebuah buku diambil dari salah satu rak. Buku yang sudah berdebu dan mulai menjadi kecoklatan pada bagian kertasnya.

'Jika seseorang berkata akulah yang mendapatkan segalanya? SALAH! Karena, Aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan semuanya.'

Sasuke membuka buku tersebut dan membaca satu-persatu kalimat di dalamnya…

'Karena dirinya, aku menggadaikan diriku. Aku membuat diriku jatuh hati pada orang lain.. Semua karena dirinya yang selalu membuatku merasakan hal ini.'

'Akibat dirinya yang merebut semua bagian hati milikku, aku tidak akan memaafkannya dan aku buktikan siapa yang paling terkuat dalam mempertahankan hati dan kehidupan masing-masing..'

Pembuktian siapa yang paling terkuat dalam menerima takdir pun dimulai…

Takdir yang akan menjadi menyakitkan siapapun yang masuk ke dalamnya…

Takdir untuk menyembunyikan, dan membohongi diriku, dirimu, dan dirinya..

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Sasuke?" Kiba memecahkan lamunan Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke kembali terfokus.

"Aku dan teman-teman mau pulang dulu?!" Kiba memandang Sasuke yang hanya berdiam diri.

"Hn." Ujar Sasuke.

"Chk, cuman 'Hn' aja. Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik… Jangan aneh-aneh!" Tiba-tiba Shikamaru muncul dan menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Hn." Ujar Sasuke.

"Iyaa, Hn lagi!!" Shikamaru dan Kiba berkata secara bersamaan.

-

-

-

"Owh iya Naruto, apa kamu yakin Sasuke mencintai Haruno?" Itachi memandang Naruto yang memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Setau aku sih… Sasuke selalu tersenyum, menjaga, dan sangat baik pada Sakura. Bahkan, dia selalu cemburu dan kesal jika aku berada di dekat Sakura." Ucap Naruto.

"Mhm.. Ya, memang seperti itu, tetapi, kamu ngerasa ada yang meganjil nggak? Misalnya, kenapa hanya kamu yang nggak boleh deket Haruno? Atau kenapa di sekolah hanya kamu yang nggak punya teman banyak?" Naruto memandang Itachi masih tidak mengerti, dianggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah.

"Iya juga sih, lama-lama setiap temanku pasti pada akhirnya selalu menjauhi aku, bahkan Sakura-chan sekaligus. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa seperti itu. Mudah-mudahan, Hinata-chan dan Iruka sensei tidak seperti mereka." Naruto tersenyum lebar mengingat kedua temannya tersebut.

"Iruka? Hinata Hyuuga?" Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Yup, mereka teman-temanku, memang ada apa?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Ah! Hahaha, tidak ada apa-apa. Owh iya, hal itu terjadi semenjak kamu bertemu Sasuke, kan?" Itachi sukses membuat mata Naruto membelalak.

"Ja-Jangan bilang yang melakukan ini semua, Sasuke teme?" Naruto megelengkan kepala tidak percaya.

"Saa.. Terserah pikiranmu apa." Itachi tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus rambut pirang Naruto.

"Un-untuk apa dia melakukan itu?" Tanya Naruto.

'Sasuke melakukannya tanpa sadar Naruto, tetapi jika aku mengatakan semuanya.. Itu terlalu mudah untukmu, adikku yang bodoh. Lebih baik, aku akan mempermainkan semua ini secara besar-besaran.. Hohoho.. Begitu setannya aku, bukan?' Itachi senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Dia ingin membuat dirimu menderita Naruto, dia ingin di dunia ini hanya kamu yang tidak bisa senang. Tentu saja, ini diakibatkan Haruno yang sejak lama dia cintai, selalu menempel padamu." Itachi memasang muka sedih. 'Aduh, percaya nggak ya?! Alasan jelek gitu.' Itachi bermain mental dalam hati.

"Begitu ya. Jadi, aku yang salah?" Naruto membatin. 'Dia percaya?' Batin Itachi.

"Tetapi, aku tahu sifat Sasuke, dia adalah orang yang kuat. Kamu yang lebih membutuhkan Haruno, Sasuke yang banyak penggemar bisa mendapatkan peganti yang banyak. Kenapa tidak kamu coba merebut Haruno?" Itachi memberi usul dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Iya sih.. ta-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, dunia ini tidak akan pernah berhenti menjajah kaum yang lemah. Jika kamu tidak ingin tertindas, maka dari itu, kau harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan apa yang kamu inginkan!" Itachi memutus perkataan Naruto dan memandang Naruto tajam.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" Naruto bertanya.

"Buktikan jika kamu bisa! Kamu pasti bisa mengalahkan Sasuke, dan merubah sifatnya.. Kamu bisa membuat Haruno menjadi milikmu." Ujar Itachi.

"Ya, aku pasti bisa!" Naruto berkata dengan senyum mengembangnya.

"Kau lebih baik merebut Haruno sekuat tenagamu, dan jangan memperdulikan Sasuke yang akan melakukan apapun. Fokusmu hanyalah Haruno!" Itachi berkata dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Ya!" Naruto menjawab dengan semangat.

'Dan akhirnya adikku, kau akan sulit mendapatkan apa yang benar-benar kau inginkan Hahahaha' Itachi tertawa sangat jahat dalam dirinya.

"Intinya, untuk merebut hati Haruno, kau harus melakukan tindakan yang benar-benar di luar batas!" Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

"Luar batas?"

"Ya! Untuk membuat Sasuke mundur dan menyakiti Haruno. Kau harus membuat sebuah permainan. Permainan yang benar-benar Uchiha pun tidak akan memikirkannya." Ujar Itachi dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Permainan apa?" Naruto menelan ludah.

"Permainan cinta. Dimana entah kau atau siapa harus mendapatkan hati Sasuke, Lalu-" Itachi kembali mendekatkan mukanya pada Naruto dan memandang dua buah mata birunya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Lalu?"

"Hancurkan Sasuke! Hilangkan Sasuke dari kehidupan kalian berdua!" Naruto membelalakkan mata tidak percaya atas perkataan Itachi.

-

-

"Sial! Ini salahku. Tadinya, aku berpikir bisa keluar dari belenggu Uzumaki itu dengan mendapatkan Sakura. Memang aku sudah mulai mencintai Sakura, bahkan aku sangat bahagia jika bertemu dengannya.. Tetapi, si Uzumaki itu. Aku benci dia!" Sasuke melempar gelas yang di genggamnya ke tembok.

"Marah-marah kembali, Sasuke?" Itachi tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Diam, kau Aniki!" Sasuke memandang wajah Itachi yang berbayang-bayang dan hanya diterangi sinar bulan.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa Sasuke jika kamu plin-plan seperti ini, kau akan jauh dengan aku yang mempunyai ide yang sangat hebat." Itachi tersenyum dengan selembut-lembutnya membuat perhatian Sasuke tersita pada dirinya.

"Ide apa?"

"Kau saja yang menjadi pasangan hidup dirinya, bagaimana?" Itachi memasang muka polos-tidak berdosa sama sekali.

"Pasangan hidup Naruto? Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Perasaan Sasuke bercampur aduk tidak jelas-Antara setuju atau tidak.

"Kau meragukan Aniki mu ini? Aniki mu yang bisa membalikkan matahari terbit di sebelah barat sekali pun." Ucap Itachi hiperbolis, Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan menyelidik.

'Shit! Perasaanku nggak karuan antara senang atau tidak tenang.' Sasuke membatin.

"Aku akan membuat Naruto menjadi milikmu perlahan-lahan hingga secara seutuhnya-dia menjadi milikmu," Itachi tersenyum pada adiknya, Sasuke pun tersenyum sama halnya dengan senyum Itachi. "Mari kita bersulang untuk kerjasama kita.." Itachi melihat minuman yang berada di atas meja Sasuke dan mengambilnya.

"Bersulang!" Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum liciknya.

-

-

-

"Demi Sakura, apapun akan ku lakukan.. hihihi" Naruto tersenyum memandang foto di tangannya. 'Sakura-chan, aku akan terus menjagamu. Bahkan jika aku harus mengorbankan diriku untuk memilikimu.'

Berlanjutlah takdir dan karma untuk mereka…

Berkorban untuk orang yang dikasihinya…

Membuat kemelut hati diantara semua orang…

Semua orang yang memasuki takdir ini…

* * *

Aku mau nangis ngebuat ff ini… amburadul!!! Aduuuh jadi ngerasa minder gini nge postnya juga.. tapi mau gimana lagi.. pete mikirnya gt… auuuu.. Maaf ya… Kalau kurang berkesan buat chap ini.. thx… chap 4 naruto ma sasuke mulai menggila lg…


	4. Chapter 4

**I LIVE IN HELL!!**

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuxNaru

Rating :T

Warning: OOC,Yaoi!

**DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

* * *

'Akhirnya, mereka pun mati dengan saling bergandengan tangan di tengah karpet putih, karpet yang begitu penuh dengan salju yang turun pada bulan tersebut.'

PUK!

Sasuke menutup buku yang sejak pagi dia baca di ruang council. Sasuke menghela nafas lalu meregangkan badannya.

"Sudah selesai membacanya?" Tanya Kiba yang sedang mengelus-elus Akamaru, anjing kesayangannya.

"Hn. Kau tahu? Buku ini sangat memberikan inspirasi." Sasuke memandang buku bersampul merah di depannya. Gaara dan Neji melihat ke arah buku tersebut dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, akupun sangat menyukainya, meski akhirnya cukup menyedihkan." Ujar Neji yang sedang duduk di pinggir jendela, melihat para murid berlalu lalang di taman.

"Hah?! Memang seru banget?" Kiba memandang Neji.

"Huh, makanya baca! Merepotkan." Shikamaru yang sedang tidur-tiduran di sofa menjawab dengan kesal.

"Hahahaha.. Kau tahu kan, Shika? Aku tidak suka membaca!" Kiba tertawa sinis, berkata judes dan memutar kedua bola matanya- tidak kalah kesal atas perkataan Shikamaru.

"Sudah, sudah! Aku mau keluar dulu." Gaara berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Kamu mau kemana? Jangan-jangan mau masuk kelas?" Kiba bertanya.

"Ah, Tidak! Sudahlah, sampai jumpa semua!" Gaara pun membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Kemana dia?" Kiba bertanya pada ketiga temannya yang bersamaan mengangkat bahu mereka.

-

-

-

"Huff.. Iruka sensei kemana, ya?" Naruto berjalan ke arah ruang guru untuk mencari Iruka yang ternyata tidak ada sejak tadi pagi. Seluruh tempat sudah dia datangi; taman, kantin, kelas tidak ada jejaknya sama sekali, dan untuk yang terakhir adalah ruang guru, tempat yang sekarang sedang Naruto periksa.

Kreeet…

Naruto pintu ruang guru dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan guru yang begitu sepi. 'Kemana dia?' Naruto kembali menutup pintu ruang guru dan membalikkan badan. 'Memang guru-guru yang lain sedang mengajar, tetapi Iruka kan harusnya sudah selesai mengajar.' Naruto memiringkan kepala dan mengerutkan dahinya.

BRAK!

Naruto hampir terjatuh ketika dia menabrak sesuatu yang begitu keras. Saat membuka matanya, Naruto melihat seseorang dengan berambut merah dan mempunyai tattoo di dahinya memandang dia tanpa emosi.

"Ga-Gaara?" Naruto sebenarnya tidak terlalu kenal dengan orang di depannya, tetapi dengan Gaara selalu ada dimana Sasuke berada, otomatis Naruto menjadi sedikit mengenalnya. 'Mana Sasuke nya?' Naruto sedikit-sedikit melihat ke kiri ke kanan, bersiap-siap jika ada Sasuke.

'Tidak ada!' Seru Naruto.

"Maaf." Naruto kembali terfokus pada orang di depannya dan meminta maaf dengan suara nyaris berbisik.

"Ya, aku juga minta maaf." Gaara meminta maaf dengan datar dan melewati Naruto.

'Eh?! Aku kira dia akan memukulku.' Naruto memandang Gaara yang makin menjauh dari pandangannya dan berbelok ke kanan di pojok koridor, hilang dari pandangan Naruto.

-

-

Tok.. Tok..

"Masuk!" Sasuke mengeluarkan sedikit berteriak.

Pintu ruang council pun terbuka, menunjukkan sesosok gadis berambut ping. Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura dan dengan gerakan tangannya menyuruh Sakura mendekatinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, sayang?" Sasuke memegang lengan Sakura dengan lembut dan mengarahkan Sakura agar duduk di pahanya.

"Baik." Sakura tersenyum dengan sangat manis dan memeluk leher Sasuke.

"Bagus." Sasuke mengelus pipi Sakura dan Sakura menaruh kepalanya di pundak Sasuke-manja.

Pintu yang tidak ditutup oleh Sakura membuka, membuat siapapun yang melewati ruangan tersebut dapat melihat ke dalam dan melihat Sasuke sedang bermesraan dengan Sakura.

Tanpa diduga Naruto pun yang habis dari ruang guru melewati tempat tersebut dan melihat ke arah dalam ruangan, tanpa pemandangan yang menyakitkan akan hadir di depannya.

"Sa-Sakura?" Tanpa sadar Naruto mengeluarkan kata-kata tersebut.

Sakura yang sedang berbicara mesra dengan Sasuke memandang ke arah pintu dan matanya membesar karena terkejut. "Naruto?" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa gugupnya.

Naruto pun memasuki ruangan Sasuke. Melewati Kiba dan Shikamaru yang sedang terduduk di sofa. Lalu Neji? Neji hanya memandang kejadian menarik ini di pinggir jendela.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap…

GRAP!

Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dan sukses membuat Sakura beranjak dari 'tempat duduk' nyamannya. Mata Naruto berkilat, bersiap-siap menghadapi perang yang akan segera dimulai.

"Mau apalagi kau, Dobe?" Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya dan menarik tangan Sakura.

Terjadilah genggaman yang kuat di kedua lengan Sakura.

"Kau harus ingat, dia tunanganku!" Naruto mendesis tidak memperdulikan Sakura yang sangat ketakutan.

"Ya, lalu? Apa urusannya denganku jika dia tunanganmu?" Sasuke tidak kalah berapi-api untuk melawan Naruto. Suasana yang begitu dingin pun menjadi panas.

"Lepaskan, dia! Kau tidak punya etika, Sasuke! Apa kau tidak pernah dididik untuk tidak mencuri?" Naruto menarik lengan Sakura agar mendekati dirinya.

"Memangnya jika aku dididik atau tidak jadi urusanmu?! Lagipula siapa yang mencuri di sini?" Sasuke tidak mau kalah dari Naruto dan menarik Sakura lebih keras, membuat Sakura mengerutkan dahi, kesakitan.

"Hei, hei kalian berdua! Ini sekolah! Merepotkan." Ujar Shikamaru yang ucapannya tidak didengarkan sama sekali oleh kedua orang yang bertengkar tersebut.

"Lepas!" Naruto kembali menarik Sakura.

"Tidak!" Sakura kembali ditarik Sasuke dan membuat Sakura merintih kesakitan.

Naruto memandang wajah Sakura yang sudah kesakitan dan perasaan yang tidak nyaman mehampiri dirinya, perasaan untuk melindungi. Naruto menundukkan wajahnya dan menghela nafas. 'Apa yang aku lakukan?' Naruto membatin.

TAS!

Naruto melepaskan genggamannya pada Sakura dan mengelus tangan Sakura pelan. "Maaf." Naruto menghentikan elusannya dan pergi tanpa melihat wajah Sakura kembali.

Sakura memandang Naruto yang meninggalkannya dengan nanar, 'Naruto?' Perasaan tidak nyaman pun hinggap di Sakura.

Sasuke memandang punggung Naruto yang pergi dan tanpa membalikkan badan sama sekali. Kecewa, marah, dan kesal bercampur aduk di hatinya. Senang? Tidak ada rasa senang yang tertinggal melihat Naruto mengalah seperti ini.

Suasana di ruangan pun hening-sangat hening..

"Sasuke.. Aku pergi dulu.." Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan keluar dari pintu dengan sedikit berlari. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya berdiri di tempat tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

"Sasuke, kami mau menyusul Gaara." Dengan isyarat tangan, Neji mengajak kedua temannya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri. Semua temannya pun mengerti dan keluar ruangan mengikuti Neji.

Klik.

Pintu pun tertutup.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan ke kursi di dekatnya dan mehempaskan dirinya. Ditidurkannya wajahnya yang halus dimeja dengan mata tertutup.

"Brengsek! Memangnya kau pahlawan atau apa? Berlagak mengalah di depanku dan di depan Sakura!" Sasuke menggertakkan giginya.

"Kau memang orang paling menyebalkan, Naruto!" Sasuke berteriak dan mehempaskan seluruh bukunya di atas meja, membuat lantai berantakan, penuh dengan buku.

-

-

-

"Aku membuatnya terluka…" Naruto terduduk di bawah pohon dan memandang kedua tangannya, tangan yang telah menyakiti orang yang disayanginya.

Suasana sepi dan hanya ada pepohonan di sekeliling membuat Naruto bisa melampiaskan semua emosinya. Emosi akibat merasa bersalahnya.

"Jika begini terus aku tidak bisa.. Aku tidak bisa menyakitinya.. Sakura akan sakit dan aku tidak bisa-"

"kalau begitu tidak usah!" Tiba-tiba ada suara yang memotong suara Naruto yang segera mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"Jika kau tidak suka, jangan lakukan!" Gaara muncul dari balik pohon dan memandang Naruto yang membelalakkan mata. 'Ga-gawat!' Naruto segera beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Tidak usah takut! Aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa tentang semua yang kau keluhkan." Mendengar perkataan Gaara mata Naruto makin membesar. 'Di-dia mendengar semua kekesalanku?' Naruto melangkah mundur.

Gaara berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Naruto yang bersiap-siap menerima serangan.

Kluk.

Gaara memukul kepala Naruto pelan. "Kau kehilangan sisi dirimu sebagai Uzumaki jika terlalu banyak berpikir seperti itu. Sebab, mau bagaimanapun," Gaara memandang wajah Naruto yang memandang ke depan-tidak memandangnya.

Hembusan angin pun meniup popohonan, rerumputan dan rambut mereka berdua.

"Uzumaki Naruto adalah seseorang yang selalu menebarkan senyuman dan kedamaian." Lanjut Gaara sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih membelalakkan mata, tidak bergerak sama sekali, bahkan nafasnya tertahan seketika.

'A-aku tidak bisa berkata-kata.' Naruto terduduk lemas di rerumputan.

-

-

Gaara sedang berjalan mencari hal yang bisa dilakukannya, perasaan melihat kesedihan Naruto masih tersimpan dibenaknya. Gaara menghela nafas dan pikirannya pun kembali kabur…

BRAK!

"Ah, Gaara! Maaf!" Sakura menabrak dirinya dan membuat lamunannya terpecah. Gaara hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Sakura yang sedang terburu-buru melewati dirinya.

-

-

"Na-Naruto?!" Sakura melihat Naruto yang terduduk di rumput sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang Sakura yang sedang mengatur nafasnya. "Sakura-chan?" Naruto berkata pelan nyaris berbisik.

"Kau, kenapa ada di sini? Tidak masuk kelas?" Sakura berusaha membuat suasana yang dingin menjadi sedikit mencair. Naruto hanya megelengkan kepala.

"Sekolah ini benar-benar aneh, ya? Anak-anak bisa bebas tidak masuk kelas. Guru-guru malah takut sama murid akibat kekuasaan orangtua mereka. Ironis, berbeda dengan sekolah yang lain-lain, ya, kan Naruto?" Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Iya." Naruto menjawab dengan pelan.

"Naruto, kamu masih marah akibat aku menamparmu waktu itu, ya?" Sakura mendekatkan badannya pada Naruto berharap Naruto berhenti bersifat dingin.

"Sakura, bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?" Naruto memandang Sakura yang membelalakkan mata hijaunya yang begitu serasi dengan mata biru Naruto.

Sakura megelengkan kepala…

"Sakura, aku mohon?!" Pinta Naruto.

"A-aku tidak mau!" Sakura berbicara nyaris berteriak, Naruto memundurkan badannya sedikit.

"Sakura?" Lirih Naruto.

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku? Aku bingung Naruto. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan kalian? Aku begitu mencintai Sasuke, kau membuat diriku terpisah dengannya. Sekarang ketika aku merasa bersalah dan ingin memperbaiki semuanya-" Sakura mehentikan omongannya dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sakura, aku butuh berpikir," Naruto sangat merasa bersalah pada Sakura.

"Aku butuh berpikir tentang banyak hal. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu Sakura.." Naruto mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Naruto, a-aku tidak bisa bertunangan denganmu. A-aku ingin mencoba, tetapi aku begitu menyukai dirinya," Naruto mehentikan elusannya dan memalingkan muka memandang tanah.

"Sakura…" Naruto tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Aku mohon Naruto, jangan buat aku seperti ini." Pipi Sakura yang putih, basah dengan airmata, membuat Naruto makin merasa bersalah. 'Tidak!' Pikir Naruto.

'Aku harus membuat Sakura menjadi milikku, meski harus membuat dia membenciku!' Naruto berbicara dalam hati. Dipandangnya sesosok gadis di sampingnya dengan perasaan yang sedikit bercampur aduk.

"Maaf Sakura, aku harus pergi." Tanpa memberikan kepastian Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

'Aku tidak mungkin kalah…' Naruto berjalan melewati semak-semak dan popohonan.

'Meskipun harus kalah, bukan kalah tentang hal Sakura.' Naruto memandang ke atas gedung, melihat sebuah jendela yang sedang terbuka dengan tirai yang melambai-lambai. Jendela yang terdapat seorang Uchiha bungsu yang sedang memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

'Ini harus segera dimulai!' Naruto berjalan ke dalam gedung tersebut.

-

-

-

Sasuke sedang terduduk di kursi, termenung memandang langit-langit. Wajahnya yang tampan kini begitu kusut, tidak jauh beda dengan rambut pantat ayamnya yang ikut berubah menjadi kusut. Ya, _stress_ yang dialaminya membuat hidupnya kusut.

BRAK!

Suara pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sesosok Naruto yang penuh keberanian untuk mendatangi tempat Sasuke berada.

"Apa kau tidak bisa lebih sopan?" Sasuke menggebrak meja, wajahnya sudah sangat merah karena marah.

Klik.

Pintu pun dikunci oleh Naruto yang tidak menginginkan siapapun meganggu acara dia dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Naruto mendesah lemas, Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. 'Ada apa dengan dia?' Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku minta maaf.." Naruto berkata lirih sukses membuat Uchiha bungsu terkejut dengan apa yang dia dengar dari musuh bubuyutannya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Dobe?" Emosi yang tadi menghilang begitu saja, tergantikan oleh rasa ingin mempermainkan orang di depannya.

"Jangan panggil aku Dobe, Teme!" Naruto mendesis.

"Hahaha.. Lalu apa? Idiot?" Ledek Sasuke.

"Diam, kau! Aku serius!" Naruto menggertakkan giginya. 'Tidak percaya aku bisa meminta maaf pada orang seperti ini.' Pikir Naruto.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"A-aku ingin kau membuat Sakura melupakanmu…" Naruto berkata sangat pelan nyaris membuat Sasuke tidak mendengar.

Sasuke pun berjalan mendekati Naruto yang berdiri di tengah ruangan, di atas karpet biru tua…

"Sebutkan, alasan! Kenapa aku harus membuat dia melupakan aku?" Sasuke kini berada di depan Naruto-tepat di depannya.

"Ka-karena… Aku ingin-"

"Ingin?" Sasuke memainkan rambut pirang Naruto dan tersenyum sadis memandang orang yang lebih pendek darinya beberapa senti.

"Aku ingin dia yang menjadi pedampingku. Lagipula, jika aku berniat memaksanya menikah, aku pasti bisa, tetapi, aku tidak ingin Sakura tersakiti, dan aku tidak ingin memaksa dia. Awalnya, aku sempat bersemangat dan berpikir untuk mehancurkanmu. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa membuat Sakura tersakiti." Naruto memandang mata onyx Sasuke.

"Tapi Naruto, itu tidak. Ada. Untungnya. Untukku." Sasuke menekan setiap kata yang diucapkannya, membuat Naruto menghela nafas dan menggigit bibirnya.

'Hahaha… Sedikit lagi Sasuke!' Sasuke berseru dalam hatinya.

'Sial! Aku harus benar-benar berusaha. Ayo, Uzumaki! Kau pasti bisa!' Naruto berseru dalam hatinya.

"Hah, ya sudahlah! Buka, pintunya! Aku tidak mungkin melepaskan Sakura hanya untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting!" Sasuke melepaskan rambut Naruto dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau bisa menyerahkan Sakura?" Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan yang berkilat-sangat hati-hati.

'Kena kau!' Sasuke bersorak dalam hati.

Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto dan memeluk pinggang Naruto secara tiba-tiba.

"Mau apa kau Uchiha?" Naruto mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari Sasuke yang mendekatkan bibirnya pada kuping Naruto.

"Kau mau tahu jawabannya, Naruto?" Nafas Sasuke berhasil membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri.

Naruto pun mengangguk, membuat Sasuke tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Kalau begitu, Serahkan. Dirimu. Untukku." Desah Sasuke sukses membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

"Ka-kau gila?!" Naruto mendorong Sasuke.

"Gila? Kau tahu, akan lebih gila lagi jika aku melepaskan gadis secantik Sakura unuk musuh bubuyutanku." Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto yang kini begitu merah, menahan marah dan malu atas perkataan Sasuke.

"Tapi, untuk apa? Kamu kan menyukai Sakura? Kenapa malah menyuruhku untuk-" Ujar Naruto.

Sasuke kembali mendekati Naruto dan kembali memeluk Naruto, tetapi kali ini pelukannya sangat erat, sehingga Naruto sulit untuk melepaskannya.

"Apa benar aku menyukai Sakura?" Sasuke menggigit kuping Naruto perlahan, mengakibatkan sensasi listrik di seluruh tubuh Naruto. 'Apa yang dia lakukan?' Naruto mulai panik akibat sensasi yang dia terima.

"Sa-Sasuke! Hentikan!" Naruto mendesah.

"Bagaimana Naruto jika aku akan memperlakukan Sakura seperti ini? Atau... Lebih parah lagi..." Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesadisannya di saat seperti ini.

"Apa?!" Naruto kembali tersadar, Sasuke segera mehentikan aksinya dan melihat wajah Naruto.

"Bagaimana Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tidak boleh berbuat jahat pada Sakura, atau aku akan membunuhmu!" Naruto mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, kau menyetujuinya? Kau ingin menjadi budakku, ahn?" Sasuke mempererat pelukan.

"LEPAS!" Naruto masih berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke.

"Jawab!" Sasuke berbicara dengan nada keras kali ini.

"LEPAS!" Naruto berteriak, Sasuke menghela nafas 'Baiklah, sedikit bumbu dan BANG!' Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati.

"Naruto, kau tahu? Waktumu itu sangat terbatas. Kau ingin membuat orangtuamu menangis di alam sana? Apa kau ingin kehilangan harta kekayaan yang telah orang tuamu kumpulkan dengan hasil jerih payahnya? Atau-" Sasuke mengecup rambut Naruto. 'Jeruk?' Sasuke sang provokasi menikmati aroma yang dimiliki Naruto.

"Kau ingin kehilangan Sakura dan dia akan membencimu selamanya?" Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto terdiam dan mengalami perang batin.

'Ok, aneh. Ini sangat terlalu mudah, tetapi Sasuke pasti kau akan kalah!' Naruto berpura-pura memasang wajah gusar. Membohongi Sasuke.

"Baiklah! Puas?!" Naruto menjawab kesal, Sasuke pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Bagus!" Sasuke pun memegang dagu Naruto yang kini memandangnya dengan pandangan sangat marah dan gusar.

'Tidak disangka sangat mudah.' Pikir Sasuke.

'Brengsek!Hahaha, tetapi aku tidak usah repot-repot mehancurkan orang di depanku ini.' Naruto membatin.

Sasuke kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Naruto, "Kalau begitu, memohonlah padaku, agar. Aku. Menciummu!" Perintah Sasuke dengan berbisik, kembali sukses membuat Naruto membelalakkan mata.

"A-apa?!"

'Apa yang dia pikirkan?' Naruto menjerit dalam hati tidak percaya atas permintaan Sasuke.

_Pada akhirnya, aturan permainan yang dibuat oleh Itachi pun dimainkan oleh mereka berdua.. Aturan yang tidak memikirkan perasaan yang akan dialami oleh orang-orang maupun diri mereka sendiri…_

**_Bersambung…_**

* * *

APDET KILAT!!

Saat nulis ini kesel banget aku dan bingung mau mihak yang mana. Akhirnya, ya, supaya adil aku kasih Sasuke dan Naruto apa yang mereka inginkan. Sasuke dengan Naruto, dan Naruto bisa dengan Sakura. Eits! Jangan salah, masih banyak lagi masalah yang harus dihadapin mereka berdua, lagipula memangnya Sakura mau dengan Naruto? Hehehe. Ok, nantikan chapie selanjutnya, ya!

Maaf jika ada tulisan yg masih salah atau mengganjil.. Pete bakal terus memperbaikinya..

Nb: Broken Innoncence lg dalam proses! Bagi pecinta cerita tersebut, ditunggu, ya!

salam, pete.


	5. Chapter 5

**I LIVE IN HELL!!**

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuxNaru or NaruxSasu?

Rating :T

Warning: OOC,Yaoi!

**DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

* * *

Well you done done me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks

Now I'm trying to get back…

"Aniki?!"

Ketika pintu kamarnya membuka, Uchiha Itachi melihat ke arah pintu. Adiknya yang baru pulang sekolah telah memasuki kamarnya tanpa ijin dan wajahnya tampak sangat kesal-hingga berwarna merah.

"Kau selalu berteriak akhir-akhir ini. Ada apa sih?" Itachi masih memegang mike untuk berkaraoke ria bersama teman-temannya. Sasuke melihat sekeliling kamar kakaknya. Deidara, Pain, Conan dan anggota akatsuki lainnya yang merupakan geng milik Itachi pun berada di dalam sana dan masih sibuk bernari-nari sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi.

'Kayaknya tidak bisa langsung cerita.' Pikir Sasuke.

"Ikut aku!" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada memerintah.

"Tolong, little brother!" Itachi enggan ikut, Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya.

'Dasar, Aniki idiot.' Pikir Sasuke.

"Tolong ikut aku, Aniki!" Sasuke berkata dengan nada baik yang dibuat-buat.

"Ok!" Itachi beranjak pergi sesudah berpamitan pada teman-temannya. Sedangkan, Sasuke sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu dan langkahnya sedikit diperlambat menunggu Itachi.

Mereka pun tiba di kamar Sasuke…

Itachi memandang adiknya saat sudah menutup dan mengunci pintu. Sasuke hanya berdiam diri mencari kata-kata.

"Aniki!" Akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara setelah tiba di kasur.

"Kau tahu apa yang tadi aku lakukan?" Sasuke duduk lemas di kasurnya dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya, Itachi berjalan kea rah kasur Sasuke dan duduk di pinggir kasur tersebut.

"Ceritakan!" Itachi memerintah Sasuke.

"Hn."

**Flashback**

"Sasuke kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Naruto, "Kalau begitu, memohonlah padaku, agar. Aku. Menciummu!" Perintah Sasuke dengan berbisik, kembali sukses membuat Naruto membelalakkan mata.

"A-apa?!"

'Apa yang dia pikirkan?' Naruto menjerit dalam hati tidak percaya atas permintaan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana Na-Ru-To?" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang menjauhi Naruto.

Naruto memandang karpet biru di bawahnya, seluruh bermacam-macam pemikiran terbesit di kepalanya.

Apa aku harus menciumnya?

Atau tidak? Jika tidak…

Apa Sakura tidak bisa menjadi milikku..

Sasuke memandang Naruto, memandang sang pemilik rambut pirang yang kini sedang berperang dengan hatinya. Sasuke mendengus.

"Ya, ampun, Dobe! Banyak mikir banget." Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Teme! Apa kau pikir mudah melakukan semua hal ini?" Naruto kini memandang Sasuke.

"Chk!" Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dadanya, masih menanti Naruto.

"Baiklah! Aku…" Naruto menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit menggoda. 'Apa benar dia akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya?' Perasaan Sasuke tiba-tiba berdebar-debar menanti jawaban Naruto.

"Aku mohon, ciumlah aku!"

'Sial! Ternyata benar!'

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan mata birunya yang penuh emosi.

Mereka saling berpandangan..

Tidak saling berbicara..

'Aku menjadi kesal, entah kenapa.'

Sasuke yang tadinya benar-benar ingin mendengar Naruto mengucapkan kata tersebut hanya dalam seperkian detik merasakan rasa yang sangat kesal.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto dengan perlahan, mata onyxnya tidak terlepas sama sekali dari mata biru langit Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada yang rendah, langkah kakinya yang berjalan perlahan terdengar begitu keras di tengah kesunyian ruangan.

"Ke-kenapa apanya?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti apa yang Sasuke tanyakan.

"Kenapa?!" Sasuke menaikkan nada suaranya satu oktaf, tangannya kini telah mencengkram kerah baju Naruto dengan sangat keras.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?!" Sasuke kembali berteriak, cengkramannya makin dia eratkan.

"Ka-kamu yang minta, Teme?!" Naruto memaksakan diri memandang orang di depannya, meski rasa takut telah mendatangi dirinya.

'Jangan katakan jika aku harus bertarung kembali?!' Naruto menelan ludah.

"Kenapa kamu menurutinya?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke makin tidak karuan, Naruto berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Sakura!" Suara pelan Naruto begitu terdengar keras di telinga Sasuke yang mencoba menyembunyikan emosinya.

'Demi Sakura?!' Sasuke semakin kesal dan emosi.

'Dia menjatuhkan harga dirinya demi Sakura?!'

Kerah baju Naruto pun dilepas, Sasuke mendorong Naruto dengan keras.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak mungkin mau dicium oleh hina sepertimu! Jika kau menginginkan Sakura, berusahalah agar aku menciummu!" Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu, melangkahi Naruto yang sedang tergeletak di atas karpet.

'Aku harus mehentikan si idiot ini!' Sasuke mendengus dalam hati.

KLIK!

Sasuke membuka pintu dan meninggalkan Naruto di ruangan council-sendirian.

**End flashback**

"Jadi, seperti itu? Hahaha" Itachi puas mengtertawakan Sasuke yang kini sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Hentikan tawamu, Aniki!" Sasuke membuka matanya dan melempar bantal tersebut ke muka Itachi yang segera menangkap bantal tersebut dengan sigap.

"Hebat sekali kau, Sasuke! Bagaimana caramu agar bisa menutupi nafsumu pada Naruto?" Itachi menaruh bantal di samping kepala Sasuke, dan dia pun ikut merebahkan badannya di samping Sasuke.

"Itu tidak penting! Sekarang itu yang harus aku pikirkan, bagaimana agar Naruto tidak bersama Sakura?" Sasuke menutup kembali matanya, dadanya bergerak naik-turun teratur mengatur nafas.

"Ok, ok! Kau tahu? Kau cukup membuat dia mengejar-ngejar kamu Sasuke.. dan Bang! Lama-lama dia akan terbiasa mengejarmu, sehingga," Itachi merendahkan nada suaranya.

"Secara tidak sadar dia akan jatuh cinta padamu." Sasuke mengangguk dan otak pintarnya kini sedang berpikir mencerna perkataan kakaknya.

"Pemikiran yang bagus Aniki." Sasuke tersenyum.

"Hn. Owh iya, aku balik lagi ke kamarku. Takut-takut teman-temanku akan mehancurkan kamarku." Itachi beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Aniki!" Saat mencapai pintu Sasuke kembali memanggil Itachi yang segera mehentikan langkahnya.

"Hn?" Itachi membalikkan badan dan memandang Sasuke.

"Terima kasih!" Sasuke memalingkan muka menyembunyikan wajahnya yang telah memerah, tidak melihat Itachi yang tersenyum lembut memandang dirinya.

"Hn." Itachi kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, senyum yang sangat kecil masih terlintas di bibirnya.

-

-

-

Naruto sedang berdiam diri di kamarnya. Wajahnya kini sangat muram akibat memikirkan masalah-masalah yang lampu ruangan pun belum dinyalakan, kecuali lampu di atas meja, sebelah kasurnya.

Naruto berpikir benar-benar keras akibat pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke sore tadi.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Apa aku benar-benar harus mengejar dia?

Untuk apa?

Agar dia menciumku?

Tetapi aku tidak mencintainya.

Benar-benar tidak mencintainya.

Naruto merubah posisinya yang tadi tiduran menjadi duduk. Wajahnya menerawang ke depan memandang pantulan dirinya yang berada di layar televisi.

Apa aku berhenti mengejar Sakura?

Tidak-tidak! Itu tidak boleh!

Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke Teme benar adanya. Orang tua aku telah mengumpulkan kekayaan dengan jerih payah mereka.

Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

Tetapi jika bukan Sakura?

Tidak! Karena aku tidak menyukai cinta yang dipaksakan..

Oleh karena itu, Baiklah!

Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi. Perasaan yang tadi bercampur aduk kini sudah mempunyai kepastian-kepastian untuk membuat Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah menyentuh Sakuranya sedikit pun.

-

-

-

Hari ini adalah hari libur, tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang tampak bahagia antara Uchiha bungsu dan Namikaze. Meski masakan yang dihidangkan pelayan merupakan ramen Naruto hanya memandang ramen tersebut. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke yang hanya memandang sup tomatnya.

"Kalian tidak makan?" Itachi yang sudah mulai jenuh dengan keadaan adiknya dan orang yang sudah dianggap adiknya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Meski Itachi sudah mengetahui jawabannya, tetapi Itachi berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Aku sudah selesai!" Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi dari ruang makan meninggalkan Itachi yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Naruto, ada apa sih dengan Sasuke?" Itachi bertanya ketika Sasuke sudah menghilang dari pandangannya pada Naruto yang masih memandang ramennya.

"Naruto?" Itachi memanggil Naruto sekali lagi.

"Itachi-nii, apa kau tahu supaya orang menciummu?" Pertanyaan Naruto sukses membuat alis Itachi terangkat.

"Kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu?" Itachi melihat minum di depannya.

"Jawab saja!" Naruto berkata dengan pelan, dipandangnya itachi yang sedang minum.

Itachi meletakkan kembali gelas yang dipakainya untuk diminum dan memandang Naruto. "Kau ajak saja orang itu kencan!" Itachi menjawab ringan.

"Ke-kencan?!" Seru Naruto nyaris berteriak.

"Iya, suasana akan mencair ketika seseorang berkencan." Itachi memandang mata biru Naruto yang masih menyimpan rasa terkejutnya.

"Te-tetapi-"

"Tetapi apa?" Tanya Itachi yang tidak tahan untuk mempermainkan orang di depannya.

"Kalau orang itu adalah orang yang kau benci malah bisa disebut musuhmu?" Naruto sedikit ragu bertanya pada Itachi.

"Maksudmu Sasuke?" Itachi bertanya dengan polos dan sukses membuat Naruto membelalakkan mata kembali.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Naruto yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Ah, sudahlah! Jangan dipikirkan!" Itachi tersenyum kecil. 'Dia benar-benar polos.' Pikir Itachi.

"Coba saja kau ajak nonton! Hari ini kan libur?" Itachi beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Iya.." Jawab Naruto lemas.

"Aku akan keluar dulu! Kau bisa ajak dia, lagipula di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa dan akan menjadi sangat membosankan jika kalian berdua tidak kemana-mana."

Itachi pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. "Kencan, ya?" Naruto menghela nafas dan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

-

-

-

Sasuke sedang asyik mendengarkan musik ketika seseorang mengetuk pintunya, dengan wajah penuh emosi-siap memarahi siapa yang meganggu ketenangannya, Sasuke membuka pintu.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya judes.

"Sasuke.." Naruto berdiri di depannya dengan wajah yang gugup.

"Dobe? Cepat katakan! Mau apa kamu?" Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Apa kau ingin ke jalan bersamaku?" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, bersiap-siap mendapati teriakan dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku harus menerima ajakanmu?" Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Sebab pasti membosankan jika disini sendiri, lagipula Itachi-nii sedang pergi." Tangan Naruto sudah berkeringat.

'Tampaknya ini adalah waktu yang tepat.' Sasuke berpikir sambil memandang wajah orang di depannya.

'Ya, tepat sekali.' Sasuke mengangguk dalam hatinya.

"Tunggu 30 menit lagi!" Sasuke menutup pintu di depan wajah Naruto yang membelalakkan mata. 'Dia mau? Itachi-nii memang hebat.' Naruto pun kembali ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap.

-

-

-

"Ehem!" Sasuke berdiri di belakang Naruto.

"Sudah siap?" Naruto yang sedang duduk di kursi tamu memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika temanku melihat kita bersama," Sasuke melewati Naruto, menuju mobilnya.

"Teme!" Naruto mendengus kesal dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

-

-

"Kita mau kemana?" Sasuke bertanya, matanya terus fokus ke depan memandang jalanan.

"Bagaimana jika kita nonton?" Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke yang sedang serius menyetir.

"Nonton? Serius?" Sasuke menetralkan koplingnya dan menunggu lampu hijau menyala.

"Yap! Itachi mengatakan akan bagus kalau kita menonton," jawab Naruto polos, Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

'Owh, ini ulah Itachi sehingga si Dobe ini mengajakku, ahn? Bagus! Berarti Itachi mengharapkan aku mejalankan rencanaku.'

"Teme, sudah hijau!" Seru Naruto, Sasuke pun kembali memacu mobilnya.

-

-

Triniit.. Triniitt…

Shikamaru yang sedang memandang awan di beranda rumahnya segera beranjak masuk ke dalam untuk mengambil hpnya.

Sebuah gambar surat pun tersimpan di layar hpnya, Shikamaru membuka sms tersebut yang ternyata dari Uchiha bungsu.

_Shika, cepat ajak teman-teman untuk jalan-jalan! Terlebih Sakura! _

_Untuk informasi lainnya, nanti aku sms lagi._

"Mendokusei.." Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala dan segera melakukan apa yang Sasuke perintahkan.

-

-

-

"Teme! Mau nonton yang mana nih?" Naruto berteriak ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menaruh hpnya di saku celana.

Sasuke memandang antrian yang begitu panjang, pandangannya kini berubah ke arah gambar-gambar di sekitar bioskop tersebut.

"Apa?!" Naruto kembali berteriak, Sasuke memandang Naruto dan senyum licik terlintas seketika di bibirnya. Naruto pun menelan ludah.

"Horror." Sasuke menjawab singkat, Naruto tidak bisa berkata-kata.

'Ayo, Naruto! Demi Sakura kau tidak boleh takut!' Naruto menyemangati dirinya dan kembali memandang petugas penjual tiket di depannya.

"Tiket dua untuk film…"

-

-

-

"Jalan-jalan? Sasuke ikut?" Sakura bertanya pada Neji yang telah diperintahkan Shikamaru untuk menelepon Sakura.

"Kata Shikamaru sih ikut. Jadi, bagaimana Haruno?" Neji berjongkok dan memandang ikan koi yang di kolam yang sedang sibuk memperebutkan makan.

"Ok, aku ikut!" Sakura langsung menyetujui ajakan Neji.

"Baguslah! Aku jemput nanti, ya?" Neji kembali mejalankan apa yang diperintahkan Sasuke.

"Baik!" Ujar Sakura.

"Ok, sampai jumpa nanti!" Neji menutup teleponnya.

'Tugasku sudah selesai.' Neji kembali melemparkan makanan ikan pada kolam tersebut, dipandangnya satu ikan mengambang-mati di tengah-tengah kerumunan teman-temannya.

'Mati.' Neji berkata dalam hati.

-

-

-

Naruto memejamkan matanya, rasa takut sudah tidak bisa dihindarinya lagi. 'Aku benci hantu!!' Teriak Naruto dalam hati sedangkan Sasuke dari tadi hanya sibuk memikirkan rencananya dan tidak menonton sama sekali, selain itu dia memakan pop corn yang dibelinya sebelum masuk ke dalam studio.

Naruto memandang Sasuke yang masih berwajah datar..

"Kau tidak takut?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah berkeringat dingin menahan takut.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Hn itu iya atau tidak?" Naruto mendengus kesal akibat mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak ada artinya sama sekali.

"Tidak, Dobe!" Sasuke menjawab.

"Cih, bohong!" Naruto mulai mencari perkara untuk mehindari rasa takutnya.

"Kau takut, ya?" Sasuke kali ini memandang wajah Naruto yang terkena sinar yang berasal dari film. Wajah Naruto secara mendadak menjadi panas, sangat panas. Akhirnya, Naruto kembali memfokuskan diri pada film.

'Sial, mengerikan sekali!' Naruto memejamkan mata berharap film tersebut segera berakhir.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kehangatan menempel pada tangan kiri Naruto yang segera membuka jari-jari tangan kanannya yang berguna menutupi matanya.

"Sasuke?" Naruto memandang tangan Sasuke yang mencengkram tangannya dengan lembut.

'Apa lagi yang sedang kau pikirkan, Sasuke?' Pikir Naruto.

_**To Be Continued..**_

* * *

Hehehe.. Maaf dikit! Terus ceritanya kurang menarik. Tapi, nanti bakal apdet cepet, n cerita g akan datar kayak gini.

Owh iya, aku mau ngasih beberapa sipnosis cerita yang bakal terbit nanti. Kalian bisa baca terus bisa pilih, cerita mana yang kalian mau. Makasih ya..

**The Power of Ninja! (diadaptasi dari tousama)**

Saat Juubi bangkit, seluruh dunia perninjaan menjadi korban. Tidak ada satu pun rakyat yang selamat dari Juubi. Tidak ada yang selamat dalam menyimpan kekuatan masing-masing-tepatnya. Akibat hal tersebut, seluruh kekuatan yang menyimpan sharingan maupun monster-monster tersegel ke dalam bola Kristal, hal ini disebabkan oleh kekuatan Naruto dan Sasuke yang digabungkan. Akhinya, berakhirlah pertempuran dan kekuatan tanpa batas di dunia ninja.

Akibat hal tersebut pun jiwa-jiwa ninja yang mempunyai nama di dunia perninjaan pun ikut tersegel di dalam bola tersebut, termasuk Naruto dan Sasuke.

Beberapa waktu di masa depan, masa yang indah dan penuh dengan kedamaian dan tidak ada kekuatan ninja sama sekali hiduplah para manusia yang secara tidak menyadari akan adanya malapetaka yang diakibatkan oleh seorang anak yang bernama Naruto Namikaze. Akibat anak tersebut, Uzumaki maupun Uchiha sang ninja pun terlepas dari segelnya sebagai arwah. Bukan hanya mereka berdua, bahkan arwah-arwah musuh-musuh Naruto dan Sasuke di masa lalu pun kembali hadir, mencari dan merasuki semua manusia. Bahkan seorang Itachi Uchiha kakaknya Sasuke Uchiha di masa sekarang yang merupakan kakak yang nakal harus kedatangan arwah seorang ninja yang bernama mirip dengannya.

Apa jaman sekarang pun akan sama dengan jaman ninja di masa lalu? Suka atau tidak? Mau baca atau tidak? Silahkan pilih!

* * *

**Samurai between me and you!**

Dua ninja yang berteman baik dengan memiliki pedang sakti yang bertolak belakang sifatnya harus berhadapan satu sama lain hanya demi membela Negara. Tanpa sepengetahuan, mereka akan saling bunuh.. Hanya untuk membuktikan loyalitas mereka pada kerajaan masing-masing.

Suka atau tidak, mau baca atau tidak, silahkan dipilih! Hehehe.

* * *

**FOKUS!**

Menceritakan seorang penyihir yang harus mempelajari tingkah laku manusia. Sasuke Uchiha yang merupakan penyihir perfectionis harus mendapati ujian terakhir untuk mempelajari seorang Dobe a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto yang merupakan yang merupakan anak penyihir terkenal yang hilang, ternyata bisa membuat ramuan-ramuan mujarab( contoh:ramuan cinta dan ramuan perubah bentuk) dan menyegel penyihir cukup membuat Sasuke kebingungan.

Ternyata, dibalik semua kisahnya untuk mempelajari Naruto, Sasuke pun harus melindungi Naruto sebagai anak dewa penyihir yang akan dibunuh oleh para penyihir jahat.

Suka atau tidak… ya silahkan pilih mau yang mana? Hehehe.

Itu sinopsis-sinopsisnya! Jika mau, silahkan pilih mana yang ingin kalian baca..

Terima kasih, salam hangat

Pete.


	6. Chapter 6

**I LIVE IN HELL!!**

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuxNaru

Rating :T

Warning: OOC,Yaoi!

**DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Sasuke megenggam tangan Naruto dengan pandangan masih pada layar. Perasaan takut Naruto berangsur-angsur menghilang dan membuat Naruto sedikti tenang.

'Eh?! Kenapa aku malah terbuai suasana?' Naruto segera menarik tangannya, dan Uchiha bungsu yang menyadari kegrogian Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak ambil peduli dan menganggap kejadian tadi tidak ada.

'Aduh, apa yang akan dipikirkan si Dobe?' Sasuke membatin.

Sasuke pun menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjernihkan kepalanya.

Suasana pun menjadi tidak nyaman, tidak ada satupun di antara Naruto dan Sasuke yang berkonsentrasi pada film.

-

-

-

Akhirnya acara menonton antara mereka berdua pun selesai. Naruto maupun Sasuke kini berada di luar bioskop, di dalam mall.

"Ayo, pulang!" Ajak Naruto yang segera berjalan di depan Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku masih belum mau pulang!" Ujar Sasuke.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan segera membalikkan badan.

"Memang kamu mau kemana lagi, Teme?" Tanya Naruto pada si pemilik pantat ayam yang sedang memandangnya.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan, untuk apa kita jauh-jauh keluar rumah jika hanya untuk menonton?" Ujar Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan _trade mark smirk_ Uchiha nya.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Ya, sudah! Kau mau kemana jadinya?" Naruto berusaha mengontrol suaranya sedemikan rupa agar tidak terdengar sedang kesal.

"Ayo!" Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto dan menarik tangan Naruto dengan kasar.

Naruto melepaskan genggaman Sasuke.

"Aku tidak butuh dituntun untuk berjalan," Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Owh, aku kira seorang Dobe harus dituntun," Sasuke kembali memperlihatkan senyum menyebalkannya.

"Chk," Naruto kini berjalan melewati Sasuke.

-

-

-

"Aduh, ada apa sih dengan Sasuke itu? Ini kan hari libur, waktunya kita bersantai," Kiba menggerutu pada Shikamaru yang sedang malas-malasan menunggu teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ah, sudahlah! Nanti Sasuke pun akan ngasih kabar," Shikamaru memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi taman mall.

Suara ponsel pun terdengar.

Shikamaru segera mengambil ponsel tersebut.

_Sudah diberitahukan semua?_

_Baiklah begini rencananya…_

Shikamaru terus membaca sms yang berasal dari Sasuke, Kiba pun mendekati dirinya pada Shikamaru dan ikut membaca sms tersebut.

"Waw! Jadi itu rencananya?" Kiba menggelengkan kepala sambil tertawa.

"Aa. Ayo!" Shikamaru segera beranjak dari kursi taman untuk menjalankan rencananya.

-

-

"Hebat juga kamu, Teme!" Naruto bertepuk tangan melihat permainan bola basket di arena permainan yang semua bolanya berhasil dimasukkan ke ring oleh Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab sambil melempar bola.

Orang-orang yang melewati mereka berdua pun berhenti untuk melihat lemparan bola basket Sasuke.

"Waah, kau _the best record_!!" Naruto memandang orang di sampingnya dengan kagum.

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab dengan singkat dan masih berkonsentrasi pada permainannya.

-

-

Neji pun telah tiba dengan Sakura di sampingnya.

"Maaf lama," Sakura tersipu-sipu malu memandang ketiga pria di sekelilingnya.

"Ah, sudahlah tidak apa-apa!" Shikamaru tersenyum.

Sakura melihat ke arah Neji, Shikamaru, dan Kiba.

"Mana Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

'Seperti apa yang aku pikirkan, dia pasti bertanya,' pikir Neji dan Shikamaru secara berbarengan.

"Dia sedang bersama Naruto," jawab Neji.

Sakura membelalakkan mata.

"A-apa? Mereka bersama? Mereka tidak berkelahi, kan?" Serangan panik mulai datang pada Sakura.

"Ah, tidak! Tenang saja," Shikamaru memandang Sakura sambil menguap.

"Eh, teman-teman, Itu Gaara!" Kiba berseru sambil menunjuk seseorang dengan rambut merah, kemeja putih lengan pendek dan memakai _blue jeans._

"Tumben kau telat, Gaara?" Tanya Neji.

"Aku harus mejemput kakakku dari bandara," ujar Gaara.

"Owh, Temari atau Kankuro?" Tanya Kiba.

"Kankuro," jawab Gaara dengan nada malas.

Semua pun mengangguk.

"Mereka lama sekali sih?" Kiba menghela nafas.

-

-

"Wah, hadiah ini begitu banyak!" Naruto memandang hadiah-hadiah yang berada di tangannya, hadiah dari hasil Sasuke memenangkan permainan di arena permainan.

"Aku jadi pingin dapat hadiah sebanyak ini," Naruto tersenyum memandang Sasuke yang memandang dirinya.

Mata onyx bertemu biru.

Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Kau ambil saja semuanya!" Sasuke berkata sambil berjalan mendahului Naruto.

"A-apa? Aku tidak bermaksud meminta padamu," Naruto mengembungkan pipinya.

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang ingin?" Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Ya aku ingin, tapi ingin dari hasil sendiri!" Naruto mencibir ke arah Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kau taruh barang itu di kamarku setelah kita tiba," Sasuke berkata datar.

"Maksudmu apa, Teme? Memang aku pebantumu?" Naruto mengeluarkan suara nyaris berteriak, membuat semua orang di sekeliling Naruto dan Sasuke memandang ke arah mereka.

"Hn."

"Apa? Kamu bisa bicara lebih jelas lagi tidak?" Naruto menaruh semua hadiah yang berupa boneka, permen, dan mainan-mainan lainnya di tangan Sasuke.

"Kau cerewet sekali, Dobe!" Komentar Sasuke.

"Teme!" Ujar Naruto dengan kesal.

"Dobe!" Sasuke membalas dengan datar.

Perperangan adu mulut pun dimulai hingga mereka tiba diantara teman mereka.

"Hei, kalian! Bisa hentikan pertengkaran? Menyapa kita saja tidak," Shikamaru cukup kesal melihat tingkah laku kedua orang yang baru saja tiba di tempat perjanjian.

"Dia duluan!" Tunjuk Naruto.

"Dobe!" Sasuke mendengus.

"Naruto?" Sakura menyapa Naruto berharap suasana pertengkaran bisa berhenti.

Naruto pun mehentikan pembicaraannya dan baru menyadari jika teman-teman Sasuke dan Sakura telah berada di depan dia.

"Heh?! Kenapa kalian ada disini?" Naruto membelalakkan mata karena terkejut.

"Aduh, kau baru sadar Naruto?" Kiba menggelengkan kepala, Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Dasar!" Shikamaru pun ikut menggelengkan kepala.

Naruto memandang satu persatu orang di depannya, dan berakhir pada Sakura.

Naruto pun tersenyum.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto menyapa Sakura.

"Naruto," Sakura pun membalas senyum Naruto.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mhm.. Aku diajak Sasuke," jawab Sakura.

"Owh!" Naruto terus memandang Sakura.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dan Sakura bergiliran.

"Ehem!" Sasuke membersih tenggorokkan, Naruto dan Sakura mehentikan pembicaraan yang hanya milik mereka berdua tersebut.

"Sasuke, bagaimana jalan-jalannya?" Ujar Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke, melewati Naruto.

"…"

Suasana pun menjadi hening dan mengganjil.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini!" Gaara mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

-

-

Di tempat lain.

"Mhm.. Kayaknya yang ini bagus," Itachi sedang memilih-milih pakaian.

"Tumben kau jalan-jalan Itachi," komentar Sasori.

Itachi pun hanya tersenyum yang sangat bukan has seorang Itachi.

Semua geng akatsuki selain Itachi pun _SWT._

Deidara mendekati dirinya pada Kakuzu.

"Sepertinya _mood _nya benar-benar tinggi," Deidara membisikkan hal tersebut pada Kakuzu yang mengangguk.

'Aku baru menemukan hal baru,' Itachi tersenyum.

"Aku pilih ini saja!" Itachi mengambil baju yang dipilihnya terakhir.

Dapat kita ketahui bersama, Itachi pergi keluar hanya untuk menjalankan rencana-rencana tidak jelas pada adik kecilnya.

'Khukhukhu pasti kau sedang bersenang-senang kan, Sasuke?'

-

-

"Mhm, aku mau beli minum dulu!" Ujar Sakura.

"Aku antar, ya?" Naruto maupun Sasuke berbicara berbarengan.

'Sial!' Mereka berdua berpikir berbarengan.

Sakura memandang Naruto dan Sasuke secara berbarengan, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya saling pandang menanti sesuatu yang akan datang.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia sangat bingung untuk memilih.

"Kau dengan Sasuke saja!"

Semua memandang ke arah Naruto.

"A-apa boleh?" Tanya Sakura memastikan, Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Hahaha.. Santai saja, lagipula lebih aman bersama dia kan?" Naruto tertawa dan segere beranjak pergi sedikit menjauh teman-teman Sasuke maupun Sakura dan Sasuke.

'Naruto…' Sakura memandang Naruto yang sedang berdiam diri bersandar pada pilar.

'Dasar bodoh!' Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Ayo!" Sasuke megandeng tangan Sakura dan Naruto sedikit melirik untuk memandang pasangan yang akan beranjak pergi tersebut.

"Jadi kita kemana?" Tanya Kiba pada teman-temannya.

"Kita lihat cd game, yuk?" Neji memberi usul.

Semua termasuk Naruto mengangguk.

-

-

Sasuke dan Sakura bergandengan tangan membuat semua orang memandang kagum pada mereka berdua.

Cantik dan tampan bagaimana tidak orang memandang mereka berdua?

Mereka pun tiba di sebuah kedai minuman juice.

"Sasuke mau pilih apa?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Apa saja," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Satu juice strawberry, dan satu lagi juice tomat!" Pesan Sakura pada pedagang juice tersebut.

Sasuke pun tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Kau benar- benar masih ingat makanan atau minuman kesukaanku, ya?" Ujar Sasuke.

"Hu um."

Sasuke melihat ke arah belakang dan menemukan bangku mall di pinggir pagar pembatas lantai.

"Duduk dulu, yuk?" Sasuke megandeng Sakura menuju bangku.

Mereka berdua pun duduk berdampingan sambil memandang penjual juice yang sedang membuat juice untuk mereka.

Sasuke kembali megandeng tangan Sakura dan meremas jari-jari Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan heran.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Apa kita bisa bersama seperti ini selalu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura membelalakkan mata mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke dan memandang lantai, "aku tidak tahu," jawab Sakura dengan nada lirih.

"Begitu ya?" Sasuke merendahkan nada suaranya.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Sakura, kita jangan bertemu mereka lagi," Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan ekspresi penuh emosi.

"Ma-maksudmu apa Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kita jalan berdua saja, biarkan saja mereka," ujar Sasuke.

"A-aku-"

"Sudah jangan berpikir lagi!" Sasuke segera menarik Sakura ke kedai juice dan membayar juice tersebut.

Setelah mengambil juice tersebut Sasuke pun beranjak pergi dengan Sakura di sampingnya.

-

-

'Lama sekali mereka,' Naruto memandang cd game yang berjajar rapih di rak.

"Eh, Naruto? Kamu sudah pernah main game ini belum?" Kiba menunjukkan sebuah game yang berbentuk RPG pada Naruto.

Naruto memandang game tersebut.

"Waaah, Itu seru sekali!" Naruto berseru.

Dalam beberapa saat Kiba maupun Naruto pun menjadi akrab.

Gaara memandang Naruto.

"Gaara, jadi kamu mau beli yang mana?" Tiba-tiba Neji datang membawa beberapa cd game.

Gaara kembali berkonsentrasi pada belanjaannya.

"Ini saja!" Gaara mengambil salah satu game dari tangan Neji.

"Kalau begitu aku yang ini, jadi kita bisa-"

Suara ponsel berbunyi.

Neji mengambil ponselnya dari celana hitamnya.

_Aku pergi bersama Sakura. _

_Kalian tidak usah tunggu aku._

_Have fun!_

Neji membacakan sms dari Sasuke keras-keras, membuat seluruh temannya, bahkan Naruto melihat ke arah dirinya.

Naruto pun membelalakkan mata.

Ditaruhnya cd game yang berada di tangannya secara sembarangan, di atas rak.

Naruto pun berlari.

Neji dan Shikamaru saling berpandangan dan tersenyum.

"Tugas kita sudah benar-benar berhasil," ujar Neji.

"Mendokusei.." Shikamaru mengangguk.

Kiba dan Gaara pun saling berpandangan.

-

-

Sasuke dan Sakura pun sudah tiba di tempat parkir mobil.

"Sasuke, tunggu!" Sakura melepas genggaman Sasuke.

Sasuke mehentikan langkahnya dan memandang Sakura.

"Ada apa lagi Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada menusuk.

"A-aku tidak bisa begini. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan memperlakukan Naruto seperti ini!" Sakura membuang muka dengan wajah sedih, tidak berani memandang wajah Sasuke.

'Sial, aku tidak memperhitungkan hal ini,' Sasuke membatin.

"Sakura, jadi kau mau melepas aku, dan pergi bersama dengan si Dobe itu?" Sasuke melangkahkan kaki, mendekati Sakura secara perlahan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

"Jadi apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan menyelidik.

"A-aku-"

"Kalau begitu ikutlah denganku," Sasuke berdiri di depan Sakura. dipegangnya dagu Sakura dan dikecupnya bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura pun memejamkan matanya dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke.

-

-

'Sial!' Naruto terus berlari mencari Sakura.

'Apa mereka di lapangan parkir?' Naruto kini berlari ke arah lapangan parkir, beberapa orang memandangnya ketika tanpa sengaja tertabrak oleh Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit berlari Naruto pun tiba di lapangan parkir.

Tatapan Naruto berubah horror.

-

-

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat sang rambut pirang menatap dia dan Sakura dengan wajah horror.

'Wajah mu adalah hadiah terindah untukku, Naruto,' Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyum liciknya di sela-sela ciumannya.

-

-

'Ja-jadi ini?' Naruto berjalan mundur sambil menggelengkan kepala.

'Mereka tidak tahu malu sekali berciuman di tempat seperti ini,' Naruto membalikkan badan.

'Mereka benar-benar gila!' Naruto pergi meninggalkan pasangan yang sedang bermesraan tersebut.

-

-

"Gaara kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja?" Neji memandang Gaara yang hanya berjalan lurus tanpa banyak bicara seperti kedua temannya yang lain.

"Biasanya juga aku tidak banyak bicara," jawab Gaara tenang.

Neji masih memandang Gaara.

"Aku mau ke wc," ujar Gaara.

"Hati-hati!" Ujar Kiba.

Tanpa banyak bicara Gaara segera berlalu meninggalkan teman-temannya.

-

-

Naruto berdiam diri di depan pintu sebuah toko, nafasnya yang terengah-engah dari hasil berlari masih tersisa.

'Kau tidak boleh kalah! Kau harus bisa, Naruto!' Naruto mencoba menenangkan diri.

Bayangan Sakura dan Sasuke pun kembali terbesit.

"Nampaknya tidak.." Naruto berkata dengan nada sangat pelan.

Gaara yang ternyata bukan ke wc, melainkan mencari Naruto akhirnya bertemu dengan sesosok Namikaze tersebut.

Gaara berdiri di samping Naruto.

Naruto memandang Gaara dan segera pergi untuk menjauh dari Gaara.

'Aku butuh ketenangan, dan aku tidak ingin bertemu apapun atau siapapun yang berhubungan dengan si teme,' Naruto menghela nafas.

Gaara pun memegang tangan Naruto.

"Kau bisa cerita," ujar Gaara.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau bisa cerita, karena itu akan jadi lebih baik," lanjut Gaara.

"Lepas!" Perintah Naruto.

Gaara makin memperketat pegangannya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Naruto berteriak sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Kau ingin menangis," Gaara berbicara datar.

"Apa?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tahu kau ingin menangis," Gaara kembali berbicara.

Naruto menelan ludah dan memandang orang di depannya.

"Bo-bodoh! Untuk apa aku menangis?" Naruto mencoba menahan emosinya.

"Sudahlah, aku antar kau pulang!" Gaara menarik tangan Naruto.

"Tu-tunggu!" Naruto mencoba melepaskan pegangan Gaara tetapi karena tenaga Gaara benar-benar kuat, Naruto pun menyerah.

-

-

Sasuke dan Sakura pun berada di dalam mobil, Sasuke akan mengantar Sakura pulang.

"Yakin, kau tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana lagi?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memfokuskan dirinya pada jalan.

"Iya.."

"Ya, sudah!" Sasuke memacu mobilnya dengan sangat cepat.

Senyum kemenangan pun masih tersimpan di bibir Uchiha bungsu.

-

-

"Apa?! Gaara pulang?" Kiba berteriak dengan keras.

"Iya!" Jawab Shikamaru, "tadi dia sms aku," Shikamaru mendengus.

"Ada apa sih dengan kelompok kita? Kok jadi seenaknya jalan masing-masing gitu?" Kiba berjongkok dengan lemas.

Kedua temannya pun hanya bisa mengangkat bahu mereka.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pun pulang," Neji mengajak kedua temannya.

Kiba segera berdiri dan mengangguk.

Shikamaru pun mengangguk. 'Mendokusei,' ujar Shikamaru dalam hati.

-

-

Naruto pun telah tiba di depan rumah keluarga Uchiha.

Gaara dan Naruto saling berpandangan.

"Sudah tiba," ujar Gaara, Naruto pun hanya mengangguk dan bersiap-siap membuka pintu.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Sakura?" Tiba-tiba Gaara bertanya, membuat Naruto mehentikan pergerakannya seketika.

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu kau harus pelan-pelan," usul Gaara.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Waktuku tidak banyak," suara Naruto bergetar.

"Tidak banyak? Maksudmu?" Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Naruto memandang Gaara..

Naruto pun menceritakan kisahnya dari awal dia menginjak rumah Sasuke sampai seluruh masalah yang membuat beban sangat besar di dirinya.

-

-

Itachi memandang langit yang sudah mulai agak menggelap.

'Hanya berbelanja sebentar sudah mau malam,' pikir Itachi.

"Ada apa Itachi, un?" Tanya Deidara.

"Aku pulang dulu, aku hawatir dengan kedua adikku," Itachi memandang seluruh temannya yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Ah, hati-hati!" Ujar geng akatsuki minus Itachi serempak.

-

-

Gaara memandang Naruto dengan pandangan prihatin.

"Ya sudah, makasih tumpangannya ya, sampai jumpa Gaara!" Naruto tersenyum dan segera keluar dari mobil.

"Naruto!" Seru Gaara.

Naruto mehentikan langkahnya untuk menuju kediaman Uchiha dan segera membalikkan badannya.

Gaara keluar dari mobil audi TT sport nya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Gaara berjalan mendekat Naruto dan memeluk Naruto.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau harus semangat, apapun yang terjadi kau tidak boleh menyerah sampai akhir!" Gaara mempererat pelukannya.

"Gaara…" Naruto tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Gaara.

-

-

Sasuke yang baru saja mengantar Sakura kini sudah berada di depan rumahnya.

Sasuke memandang sebuah mobil audi sport silver berada di halaman rumahnya.

"Gaara?" Sasuke bergumam dan tiba-tiba matanya memincing melihat ada gerakan dua manusia di dekat mobil tersebut.

Gaara?

Naruto?

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Sasuke memandang Naruto dan Gaara yang sedang berpelukan.

_**Bersambung…**_

_**(bercanda-bercanda!!!!) xp ayo lanjut bacanya!**_

Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya.

Gaara memandang wajah tan di depannya.

"Aku pulang dulu!" Gaara kembali ke mobilnya.

"Hati-hati!"Naruto membalikkan badan dan segera memasuki rumah Uchiha.

Gaara segera menancap gas nya menuju gerbang rumah sebelum melihat ferrary merah berada di depannya, 'Sasuke?'

Gaara membuka kaca mobilnya hendak menyapa Sasuke.

Mereka pun berpapasan..

Tetapi..

Sasuke segera memacu mobil untuk memasuki rumahnya, tidak mempedulikan Gaara sama sekali.

-

-

"Ternyata tidak semua teman Sasuke teme jahat!" Naruto membaringkan tubunya di atas kasur.

Naruto akan memejamkan mata ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

'Siapa sih?' Naruto segera beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Suara ketukan pintu makin keras.

"Tunggu!" Naruto mendengus kesal.

'Tidak sabaran sama sekali,' Naruto memegang pegangan pintu dan membuka pintu secara perlahan.

Pintu pun terbuka secara keras akibat didorong oleh orang yang mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto tersebut.

Sesosok rambut pantat ayam dan mata onyx yang berkilat tajam berada di depan Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

Tanpa banyak bicara bibir Naruto telah dilumat oleh Sasuke, Naruto pun membelalakkan mata.

Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto baru tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

'A-apa yang dia lakukan?' Pikir Naruto.

Ciuman Sasuke pun bertambah keras, membuat nafas Naruto sedikit tersedak. Tetapi Sasuke tidak memperdulikan semua hal tersebut, rasa cemburunya cukup membuat dirinya siap membunuh siapapun orang yang meganggu rencananya yang sekarang.

Naruto menggigit bibir Sasuke dan mendorong Sasuke dengan keras.

Sasuke pun sedikit menjauh dari Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Naruto.

"Aku sudah menciummu!" Ujar Sasuke yang sedang membersihkan darah di bibirnya dengan jari jempolnya.

"Terus kenapa?" Naruto kembali berteriak, tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Sesuai perjanjian, kau harus menjadi milikku!" Ujar Sasuke dengan tenang.

Naruto memandang Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?" Naruto bertanya dengan heran.

"Kau bisa memiliki Sakura, dan aku bisa memilikimu!" Ujar Sasuke.

"A-apa?" Naruto membelalakkan mata.

Sasuke membalikkan badan dan menutup pintu kamar Naruto dengan keras.

"A-apa maksudmu?!" Naruto berteriak pada pintu, yang sebenarnya dimaksudkan pada Sasuke.

"Dia benar-benar gila."

Kaki Naruto begitu lemas dan Naruto pun terduduk di lantai kamarnya.

'Dia gila!'

Naruto menggosok bibirnya dengan keras.

'Sial!' Naruto makin keras menggosok bibirnya.

"A!" Naruto berteriak, melepaskan kekesalannya.

"Teme brengsek! Kau telah merebut ciuman pertamaku, brengsek!"

**_Bersambung.._**

* * *

Bagaimana? Ceritanya aneh? ^^'.. Hehehe… G bisa comment buat cerita ini hahahaha..

Maaf kalau fic ini g berkenang atau ada kesalahan.

R&R if you mind?


	7. Pete's Note

**PETE'S NOTE.**

Hai para reader!

Maaf ya buat chapter ini Pete ga buat cerita.. Hahaha.. mo gimana lagi semangat pete untuk buat cerita ini tiba-tiba hilang… ya, ini sih mungkin kesalahan Pete yg baru pertama kali dapet Flame langsung shock.

(Menunduk) Maaf…

Bersama note ini, Pete tuh pingin bicara banyak hal sama para reader semenjak baca flame dr para flamer-flamer itu, hal tersebut adlh:

**1. Apa cerita ini masih layak untuk dibwat?**

2. Apa Pete memang ga pantas jd author?

3. Pete minta maaf udah jd sampah ff… Pete ga maksud. Pete cuman pingin bikin fic kayak author-author hebat lainnya. Klo emank Pete sudah menyampah, Pete akan mengundurkan diri. (Masukin baju ke koper).

4. Untuk para flamer. Ya itu hak asasi kalian untuk bilang Pete apa ja… Toh itu kritik kalian ttg membaca ini cerita, tp Pete aneh ma para flamer. "Kenapa kalian masih membaca ketika FIC itu TIDAK cocok dengan kalian?!"

5. Pete bisa menerima tegoran-tegoran ttg menulis Pete, maklum, Pete tuh masih pemula dan butuh bimbingan, tp yang tidak Pete terima adalah kata 'LAKNAT!' yg Flamer ucapkan terakhir! LO PIKIR LO HEBAT APA BISA BILANG GUE LAKNAT! LO TUHAN APA? LO TUH PECUNDANG! MEMANG GUE GA BISA NGE JUDGE LO TUH TERKUTUK DAN BAKAL MASUK NERAKA?!

Maaf Pete bicara kasar. Itu emosi Pete yang benar-benar kesal, Pete bisa menerima Flame asal tidak dibilang laknat atau yang berhubungan dgn keagamaan. Mau bagaimanapun memang Fujoshi atau penulis bodoh macam Pete tidak pernah taat pada Tuhan-nya?

6. Pete menulis cerita ini sekaligus belajar, jd harap maklum jk aneh dan g sehebat author-author lainnya, tetapi Pete terus belajar, kok. Selain tugas-tugas sekolah Pete yg numpuk, Pete masih sempetin bwat ngebaca n pelajari cerita-cerita author lain atau novel.

Pembaca.. Pete minta maaf klo misal'a ada yg tidak puas… Seperti yang sering Pete tulis di akhir cerita, 'Maaf jika ada kesalahan dan tidak berkenan.'

7. Masalah Yaoi? Kenapa klo Pete bikin Yaoi? Ga boleh? Memang Pete tuh begitu nistanya untuk membuat cerita Yaoi? Pete mpe dibilang Fujoshi terkutuk, tetapi Pete pun minta maaf ngebwat para reader yg menganggap Pete tidak cocok membwat cerita, apalg cerita Yaoi yg pemain'a begitu OOC…

Sekian dari Pete, maaf jk Pete membuat para flamer lebih tersinggung. Pete harap kalian sadar dan tidak membuat para penulis lain down, karena mo bagaimanapun sebuah flame tuh adalah penghancur kreativitas dan imajinatif para penulis. Ya, meskipun flame tu berarti hal yg demokratis dan tanda si flame bgitu membaca cerita kalian.

Salam hangat,

Pete.


	8. Chapter 8

**I LIVE IN HELL!**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rating: T.**

**Warn: Adegan kekerasan, OOC! dan miss typo.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Untuk semuanya, terima kasih atas dukungannya. Sehingga, Pete bisa kembali membuat cerita I Live in Hell! Dan malah menambah cerita satu lagi yang bernama Paparazzi! Dukungan para reader dan kawan-kawan sangat membantu Pete yang sempat down kemarin dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke dunia semula.. Dunia gelap, yang hanya menjadi seorang penghitung matematika xp * dilempar permen ***

**Meski cerita ini begitu OOC dan Pete mengakui kacau~ Pete tetap akan terus belajar membuat cerita yang baik dan benar dan tentu saja melanjutkan cerita-cerita Pete sampai tuntas-yang entah kapan tuntasnya * dibakar *. Jika ada kritik atau saran, kasih tahu aja.. asal kritik dan sarannya tidak mengandung SARA dan tidak –sangat- kasar.. Yah dengan kata lain, saran yang membangun bagi penulis. **

**Sekian dari Pete… Sebelumnya, sekali lagi, Pete ucapkan Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya. Maaf jika Pete tidak buat man to man (?) untuk ucapan terima kasihnya.**

**m(_._)m**

**Masalah pic Paparazzi! Sama pic Broken Innoncent kapan apdet'a… mhm… Kapan ya? Maunya kapan?**

*** dibakar ***

**Silahkan baca dan nikmati cerita ini…**

* * *

CHAPTER 8 : Gaara and Sasuke.

* * *

Kalau kau berpendapat Sasuke Uchiha akan diam saja melihat tingkah laku Gaara yang mulai mendekati Naruto, itu salah besar! Buktinya, kali ini Sasuke kembali menyusuri koridor kelas-setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi-untuk mencari Gaara dan memberi peringatan padanya. Seiring kakinya yang terus berjalan ke tempat Gaara berada, di dalam pikirannya terus terbesit adegan-adegan 'mesra' antara Gaara dan Naruto di halaman depan rumahnya. Entah karena Sasuke sudah merasa dihianati oleh Gaara atau rasa cemburunya yang begitu besar pada Gaara, Sasuke bisa mempunyai pikiran untuk menghajar sahabatnya tersebut. _Saa.. _memang, urusan 'perasaan' itu begitu rumit. Dan untuk orang seperti Sasuke Uchiha, sangat tidak bisa dimaafkan jika 'sesuatu' yang sudah dicap sebagai miliknya diambil begitu saja oleh orang lain. Namanya juga Uchiha, tidak heran bukan, jika dia benar-benar tidak mau kalah atau mengalah pada orang lain?

Sasuke pun tiba di salah satu kelas yang kosong. Papan berukuran kecil berwarna hijau yang terdapat tulisan III-B di tengah papan tersebut, tergantung rapih di atas pintu kelas. Sasuke memandang pintu tidak berdosa yang tepat berada di depannya dengan tajam. Yah, bisa diibaratkan, belum saja melihat orang yang membuatnya kesal, pintu pun sudah menjadi korban kemarahan sang Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke menghela napas dan membuka pintu kelas tersebut. Dipandangnya kursi-kursi dan meja-meja yang terkena sinar matahari sore yang tembus melewati jendela kelas, tetapi, bukan itu yang Sasuke cari, melainkan sesosok berambut merah, dengan memakai kemeja sekolah berwarna putih yang bagian bawahnya dikeluarkan, dan terdapat tato bertulisan _'ai'_ di dahinya adalah sosok yang dicarinya.

Gaara sedang memandang pemandangan di luar kelas-lewat jendela kelas. Pesan yang dikirimkan Sasuke melewati ponsel sudah cukup membuat Gaara tahu jika Uchiha kini sedang benar-benar marah dan tidak akan pernah mendengar apa yang orang lain katakan, tetapi, bukan Gaara namanya jika takut untuk menjernihkan masalah. Merasa dia menjadi seseorang yang membuat _mood_ Sasuke buruk, Gaara memutuskan untuk menyetujui ajakan Sasuke agar mereka berdua berbicara empat mata sesudah pulang sekolah nanti, yang tepatnya sekarang ini. Yah, entah apa yang akan terjadi antara dia dan Sasuke, Gaara tidak mau memikirkannya. Untuknya, apapun yang terjadi, yang terpenting bagi dirinya adalah masalah yang membuat Sasuke marah harus segera diselesaikan secepat-cepatnya.

Gaara membalikkan badan ketika mendengar seseorang membuka pintu kelas. Gaara pun melihat sesosok manusia pemilik mata _onyx_ yang kini berkilat tajam memandangnya.

Hijau bertemu _Onyx_…

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" kata Gaara dengan nada datar dan dingin seperti biasanya.

Memang sudah Gaara sudah mengetahui apa yang membuat Sasuke marah dan memanggilnya kemari. Tetapi basa-basi untuk mencairkan suasana tidak dilarang kan?

Tetapi hal tersebut tampak sangat bukan Gaara.

Basa-basi untuk mencairkan suasana? Jika untuk teman sendiri apa salahnya? Lagipula, sebagai calon pemimpin Sabaku corp., Gaara harus belajar menghadapi masalah dengan berkepala dingin dan belajar bersosialisasi dengan siapapun, bahkan dengan seorang Uchiha yang sedang marah sekalipun.

Kembali ke topik cerita.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, melainkan berjalan mendekati Gaara. Suara langkah kaki Sasuke begitu penuh ancaman. Seakan-akan seperti singa yang sedang mencoba mengintimidasi mangsanya. "Kau pasti sudah tahu kenapa aku panggil kesini Sabaku," kata Sasuke sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya-mendekati Gaara.

Gaara menghela napas, 'namaku pun kan enggan menyebutkannya… dan kau tanya, apakah aku sudah tahu kenapa kau memanggilku kemari? Tentu saja aku sudah tahu Uchiha. Kita berteman sudah cukup lama. Hal-hal yang bisa membuatmu marah, kesal, sedih, bahkan bingung, sudah aku ketahui, meski tidak dapat dipungkiri, kau memang seorang Uchiha yang merupakan bagian dari orang-orang yang tidak akan pernah mudah dibaca emosinya,' pikir Gaara.

Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti ketika dia sudah berada di depan Gaara. Jarak yang begitu dekat, dan tinggi badan mereka berdua yang sepantar membuat mata mereka saling bertatapan dan saling mempelajari emosi satu dengan lainnya. "Tidak bisa aku pungkiri lagi jika kau benar-benar penghianat, Sabaku," kata Sasuke dengan nada suara yang terdengar menusuk, dan jika bukan seorang Gaara di depannya, melainkan orang lain, pastinya mereka akan merinding karena ketakutan akibat mendengar suara Uchiha.

_Hianat?_

Gaara menggelengkan kepala, "Hianat? Apa yang membuat kau mengatakan aku adalah seorang penghianat, U-Chi-Ha?" tanya Gaara.

Kesal.

Geram.

Takut mengungkapkan suatu yang benar.

'Naruto! Kau telah memeluk Naruto, kau tahu brengsek?' teriak Sasuke dalam hati. _Tetapi,_ _Tidak akan pernah sekalipun Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaannya-apalagi berteriak dengan keras. Terutama pada orang yang baru saja dianggap sebagai __rival-nya._

"Kau telah membantu Uzumaki. Untuk apa kau mengantarnya pulang? Untuk memeluknya? Apa kita bukan sahabatku lagi, Sabaku. No. Gaara? Mau bagaimanapun aku tidak suka jika sahabatku mendekati orang yang sudah dicap oleh diriku sebagai musuh," kata Sasuke. Ibarat pepatah. Lain di hati, lain di mulut. Semua yang diungkapkan Sasuke tidak berdasarkan dari hatinya. Harga dirinya yang begitu tinggi, tidak mengijinkannya untuk mengakui segala hal yang tersimpan di dalam hatinya.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Gaara kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku masih sahabatmu Uchiha. Aku tidak berhianat padamu. Aku hanya merasa kasihan pada Uzumaki. Apa kau tahu? Penderitaan yang dialaminya akibat kita sudah terlalu banyak. Orang tua sudah tidak ada dan masa depan yang sudah tidak jelas. Apa perlu kita menambah rasa sakit hatinya?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, 'Untuk apa dia memikirkan si Dobe? Satu-satunya orang yang boleh melindungi dan menjaganya hanyalah diriku!' _Hanya diriku._

"Aku tetap tidak suka dengan apa yang kau La-ku-kan," kata Sasuke.

Gaara berjalan mundur, menjauhi Sasuke dan membalikkan badannya untuk melihat kembali pemandangan di luar jendela kelas, "Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Gaara dengan spontan. 'Jujur Sasuke atau aku akan mempermalukanmu,' pikir Gaara.

Bagaikan disambar petir di siang bolong. Jantung Sasuke berdegup dengan kencang begitu mendengar pertanyaan Gaara yang sangat mengenai sasaran. Sasuke menelan ludah dan memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

_Tebakanku benar._ Gaara memejamkan matanya, "jika benar seperti itu…," Gaara membuka matanya kembali, "aku bukan sahabatmu lagi," kata Gaara_. 'Tetapi dia tidak mau mengakuinya, dasar Uchiha!' seru Gaara dalam hati._

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar apa yang Gaara ucapkan, 'Bukan sahabat lagi? Hei! Siapa juga yang mau jadi sahabat seorang penghianat?'

_Siapa?_

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Gaara dan menarik baju Gaara. Sebuah pukulan yang sangat keras mengenai wajah Gaara, sehingga Gaara terjatuh ke lantai, dan Sasuke segera naik ke atas dada Gaara dan memegang kerah baju Gaara dengan sangat erat. "Kau pikir kau siapa, ahn? Apa kau pikir bisa semudah itu untuk mendapatkan orang bodoh itu, dan kau terlepas dariku?" kata Sasuke. Setelah berkata demikian, Sasuke kembali memukul wajah Gaara.

'Terlepas? Memangnya kamu itu siapa diriku? Kau mencintai diriku? Hahaha, sepertinya tidak..,' pikir Gaara sambil mendorong Sasuke, sehingga Sasuke terjatuh dan kini Gaaralah yang berada di atas Sasuke.

Gaara memukul muka Sasuke dan setelah itu memegang kerah baju Sasuke dengan erat, "Kenapa kau semarah itu? Kau bisa mendapatkan Haruno, dan aku akan mendapatkan Naruto! Cukup adil bukan?"

_Adil?_

Sasuke memandang Gaara dengan tajam. 'Adil? Seperti neraka saja hal seperti itu adil!' seru Sasuke di dalam hati.

Sasuke mencekik leher Gaara dan membanting Gaara ke lantai, dan Sasuke segera berdiri dari lantai. "Aku tidak akan membuatmu bergaul dengan musuhku!" teriak Sasuke sambil menendang Gaara.

_Tidak membuat aku bergaul dengan musuhmu?_

_atau…_

_Tidak membuat aku bergaul dengan cintamu?_

_Jangan bercanda denganku Uchiha Sasuke!_

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Uchiha! Aku mempunyai kehidupanku sendiri, kau tidak berhak mengaturku!" seru Gaara sambil menangkis tendangan Sasuke.

-

-

Naruto sedang duduk dan bersandar di pohon yang terletak di halaman belakang sekolah. 'Ciuman' yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Uchiha membuat otaknya sulit untuk berpikir. Semua terasa berputar bagi dirinya, kekayaan yang menghilang, orang tuanya yang entah dimana keberadaannya, dan nasib percintaannya yang benar-benar kacau. Hah, nasib terkadang seperti mempermainkan diri kita.

"Namikaze-junior?" terdengar suara dari arah belakang Naruto. Setelah mendengar suara tersebut, Naruto segera membalikkan badannya dan melihat Kakashi yang berjalan-mendekati dirinya.

Kakashi tiba di samping Naruto dan duduk di sebelah Naruto, "Kau sendirian saja?" tanya Kakashi pada Naruto. Mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi, Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Baik," jawab Naruto.

Kakashi tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Naruto seperti halnya seorang ayah pada anaknya, 'anak seumur dia sudah mengerutkan kening begitu keras. Tidak baik terlalu banyak berpikir,' pikir Kakashi.

"Kau bisa cerita, jika kau mau," kata Kakashi setelah menghentikan elusannya pada rambut Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas. Ingin sekali Naruto mendapatkan teman untuk bercerita, tetapi dia tidak tahu darimana dia harus memulai ceritanya. Kakashi melihat ekspresi Naruto yang berubah menjadi ekspresi penuh kebingungan. 'Baiklah! Aku yang akan memulainya lebih dulu,' kata Kakashi.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Nona Haruno?" tanya Kakashi.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya, "biasa saja," jawabnya.

'Bohong..,' pikir Kakashi.

Kakashi menepuk pundak Naruto, "jika begitu, apa yang membuatmu seperti terbebani? Setahu aku, Naruto Namikaze adalah seorang anak laki-laki ceria, cerewet, dan penuh semangat, tetapi kenapa sekarang seperti ini? Mana Naruto yang sering membuat masalah?"

Naruto membuka matanya sambil menghela napas, "Apa aku masih bisa berkata-kata, jika aku tidak mempunyai sesuatu untuk dikatakan? Apa aku bisa tertawa atau ceria, jika aku tidak mempunyai hal yang patut ditertawakan? Apa aku masih bisa semangat, jika aku tidak mempunyai suatu hal yang bisa membuatku semangat?"

Kakashi tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto, "jika begitu, kenapa kau tidak mencari sesuatu yang bisa 'dikatakan'? Tidak mencari hal yang bisa membuatmu tertawa? Dan tidak mencari hal yang membuatmu semangat?"

Naruto memandang Kakashi dengan matanya yang sayu, 'jika begitu…'

_Jika begitu?_

"Hahahaha, aku bercanda! Kau percaya saja. Aku dengan Sakura-chan baik-baik saja, kok! Hahaha," kata Naruto yang diiringi dengan suara tawa yang keras.

'Jika begitu… akupun akan memendam perasaanku, kalau orang-orang lebih menyukaiku yang seperti itu,' pikir Naruto.

Kakashi memandang Naruto, "kau tidak usah berpura-pura tertawa. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan….," kata Kakashi.

'Sial! Pengacara ber-_masker_ ini…,' pikir Naruto.

_Kenapa ada orang yang bisa membaca pikiran semudah itu? Atau memang aku terlalu mudah dibaca? _Pikiran-pikiran negatif Naruto tentang Kakashi terus bertambah. Kakashi terlalu mudah membaca pikirannya!

"Oh iya, kenapa kau bisa ada disini, Hatake? Kenapa kau bisa mengetahui aku sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah?" tanya Naruto yang bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku khusus datang kesini untuk menemuimu. Aku ingin melihat keadaanmu dan menanyakan perkembangan hubunganmu dengan Nona Haruno. Dan aku bisa mengetahui kau sedang berada disini karena aku bertanya pada siswa sekolah ini-yang aku temui di lingkungan sekolah," jawab Kakashi.

Naruto memandang Kakashi dengan pandangan yang berarti, banyak-sekali-yang-katakan-Hatake. "Lalu?" tanya Naruto.

Kakashi tersenyum kembali di balik _masker_-nya, "aku berharap kau tidak menyia-nyiakan kedatanganku. Apa kau mau bercerita padaku?" tanya Kakashi. Setelah mendengar perkataan Kakashi, Naruto menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya untuk menjernihkan kepalanya.

-

-

Sasuke dan Gaara saling berhadapan. Darah sudah mengalir dari bagian pinggir mulut Sasuke maupun Gaara, tetapi perkelahian mereka belum saja berhenti. Kedua baju berwarna putih mereka pun sudah terkena darah yang entah berasal dari Sasuke atau Gaara. Mereka berdua saling pandang dan napas mereka yang berat akibat kelelahan akibat berkelahi terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Apa kita akan saling bunuh disini saja?" tanya Sasuke sambil menghapus darah yang berada di pinggir bibirnya.

"Kalau memang dibutuhkan, kenapa tidak?" kata Gaara. Mendengar perkataan Gaara, Sasuke segera terjatuh ke lantai dengan lemas yang disusul oleh Gaara.

"Kau payah..," kata Gaara sambil menahan sakit akibat pukulan, tendangan, bahkan gigitan Sasuke.

"Kau yang payah," kata Sasuke yang sedang tiduran di lantai sambil memejamkan matanya.

Gaara tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Sasuke, "jadi, benar kan apa yang aku katakan? Kau mencintai Naruto?" tanya Gaara.

"Chk, tidak mungkin aku menyukainya."

Gaara mengangguk perlahan, "jika begitu, aku boleh memilikinya?" tanya Gaara.

Mendengar pertanyaan Gaara, Sasuke membuka matanya dan merubah posisinya yang tidur menjadi duduk agar bisa memandang Gaara, "Apa kita perlu melanjutkan perkelahian kita sekarang juga?"

Gaara tersenyum, dan lama-lama senyuman Gaara berubah menjadi seringai, "kau memang satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku tertawa Uchiha Sasuke," kata Gaara sambil merubah posisinya yang tiduran menjadi berdiri.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, "Maksudmu apa?"

Gaara tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, melainkan berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Setelah membuka pintu kelas, Gaara membalikkan badannya, "akulah yang akan memenangkan dia, Uchiha Sasuke," demikian kata Gaara. Setelah berkata demikian, Gaara segera pergi dari kelas kosong tersebut-meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Sasuke memandang pintu kelas-tempat terakhir dia melihat Gaara_,"akulah yang akan memenangkan dia, Uchiha Sasuke,"_ perkataan Gaara kembali terniang di otaknya.

"Sabaku itu…," kata Sasuke dengan kesal, nyaris berbisik.

-

-

Ingin tersenyum takut menyinggung, ingin menasehati takut dianggap menggurui. Itu adalah yang sekarang berada di dalam pikiran Kakashi ketika mendengar keluh kesah Naruto. Setelah mendengar seluruh permasalahan Naruto dengan Sasuke maupun Sakura, Kakashi dapat menyimpulkan Uchiha bungsu tersebut jatuh cinta bukan pada Haruno, melainkan pada orang di depannya ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba membuka hatimu?" tanya Kakashi pada Naruto.

Naruto memandang Kakashi dengan mata berwarna birunya, "Membuka hati? Membuka hati bagaimana?"

Kakashi memandang langit sore sambil menghela napas, 'dia ini polos sekali, menitipkan Naruto pada keluarga Uchiha tidak terbayangkan sekalipun menjadi suatu kesalahan besar bagi pasangan Namikaze,' pikir Kakashi, dan setelah memandang langit sore, Kakashi kembali memandang Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak membuka hati buat orang lain? Sakura bukan satu-satunya wanita di bumi ini, bukan?" kata Kakashi.

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, "Terus? Apa aku harus menyerah? Awalnya kau bilang padaku agar terus berusaha untuk meraih semua yang aku inginkan, tetapi sekarang kau memerintahku untuk menyerah? Ada apa Hatake? Apa kau pun mulai berpikir aku lemah dan tidak bisa mendapatkan Sakura dengan kemampuanku sendiri? Apa kau pikir aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan Sasuke?" kata Naruto. Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Kakashi menghela napas, 'bukan-bukan itu yang aku maksud. Dia benar-benar sensitif. Salah berbicara saja langsung seperti ini. Kemana Naruto yang biasanya?' pikir Kakashi.

Kakashi menaruh sebelah tangannya di sebelah pundak Naruto, "bukan seperti itu, aku cuman ingin membantu dirimu untuk mempercepat urusanmu," demikian kata Kakashi.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Kakashi, Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghela napas, "entahlah urusanku aku bisa urusi sendiri, karena hanya akulah yang bisa mengurusi itu semua. Kau? Tidak usah repot-repot, kau hanya perlu mengerjakan tugasmu sebagai seorang pengacara," kata Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Kakashi.

Kakashi memandang Naruto yang berjalan-menjauhi dirinya, "Apa aku malah mempersulit Uchiha?" tanya Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri.

-

-

Setelah melakukan aksi kekerasan dengan Gaara, Sasuke kini mencari sesosok rambut pirang, dan berkulit-tan. Pandangannya yang tajam, kini terus memandang kesegala penjuru di dekatnya, memastikan jika Naruto Uzumaki akan berada di sekitarnya.

Bagaikan punduk merindukan bulan…

Sasuke menemukan Naruto yang sedang berjalan ke arah dirinya. 'Apa yang akan aku katakan?' pikir Sasuke setelah berhasil menemukan Naruto. Setelah berjarak beberapa meter, mata mereka saling bertatapan. Sasuke memandang mata biru yang kini begitu sayu, "Dobe," sapa Sasuke yang tidak tahu lagi harus berbicara apa.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menghela napas, "Teme! Aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk bertengkar," kata Naruto. Setelah berkata demikian Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya-hendak melewati Sasuke-sebelum tangan Naruto digenggam dengan erat oleh Sasuke.

"Kau ikut pulang bersamaku. Ayah dan Ibu belum tiba di rumah. Aniki akan menginap di rumah teman-temannya. Aku telah memerintahkan koki untuk tidak memasak, jadi kita harus makan di luar," kata Sasuke yang baru kali terlihat berbicara panjang lebar.

Naruto melepaskan genggaman Sasuke, dan memandang Sasuke, "aku tetap ingin pulang sendiri," kata Naruto.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya dan tanpa seijin Naruto, Sasuke mengangkat Naruto dan menggendong Naruto a la _bridal style. _Naruto membelalakkan mata dan segera memukul-mukul dada Sasuke, "Teme! Lepaskan, apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Naruto.

"Kau harus menuruti perintahku, Naruto! Terserah kau mau menangis, memberontak atau apapun, karena aku tidak peduli dengan itu semua," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju lapangan parkir-tepatnya berjalan ke arah mobilnya.

Naruto akan memukul muka Sasuke ketika melihat luka-luka yang terdapat di wajah Sasuke, 'Dia berkelahi dengan siapa?' tanya Naruto di dalam hati.

"Kau berkelahi dengan siapa?" tanya Naruto yang tidak sadar mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke mendengus dan memandang orang yang berada di gendongannya, "dengan seseorang yang akan merebut barangku," jawab Sasuke, seenaknya.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "merebut barangmu? Siapa?" tanya Naruto. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, Sasuke tiba-tiba menurunkan Naruto secara langsung, sehingga membuat Naruto terjatuh ke tanah dekat di lapangan parkir-samping mobil Uchiha.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tajam, tetapi Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya, "kau Teme! Kenapa menurunkanku langsung?!" teriak Naruto pada Sasuke, tetapi orang yang diteriakinya hanya membuka pintu mobil seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali, "kau kan yang daritadi minta diturunkan," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri, "kau memang menyebalkan," kata Naruto dengan nada yang penuh kekesalan. Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan memandang orang di depannya, _'akulah yang memenangkan dia, Uchiha Sasuke,'_ kata-kata Gaara kembali terekam di pikirannya.

"Teme? Teme? Sasuke?!" seru Naruto. Mendengar seruan Naruto, Sasuke kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Ternyata memang benar, Sasuke akan kehilangan kendali jika berada di depan Naruto. "Apa?" kata Sasuke.

Naruto mendelik tajam pada Sasuke, "Kau melamun saja," kata Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "chk, urusi saja urusanmu, Dobe!" seru Sasuke.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto ingin sekali mencekik orang di depannya ini, tetapi karena sebagian nuraninya mengatakan untuk selalu berbuat baik dan tidak boleh membunuh, membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya. "Aku pulang sendiri saja, aku kesal dengan orang sepertimu!" seru Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Satu saja kau melangkahkan kakimu untuk pulang, aku pastikan hidupmu akan lebih sengsara dari sekarang!" ancam Sasuke.

"Suka-suka kamu saja! Buat aturan sepuasmu!" sindir Naruto.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan pandangan mematikan a la Uchiha, 'orang ini susah sekali ditaklukan,' pikir Sasuke.

"Kau cepat masuk mo-"

"Naruto, bagaimana jika kau ikut denganku saja?" kata Gaara yang baru saja tiba dan memotong omongan Sasuke.

Sasuke segera berdiri di depan Naruto-bermaksud melindungi Naruto- dan memandang Gaara dengan pandangan kau-berani-menantangku? "dia. Akan. ikut. Denganku," kata Sasuke.

Gaara tersenyum usil untuk pertama kalinya, 'lucu sekali. Jiwaku yang biasanya pendiam dan berwibawa kini mulai tumbuh bibit-bibit usil,' pikir Gaara yang sangat_ OOC_.

Gaara berjalan ke arah Naruto dan memegang tangan Naruto, "ayo!" ajak Gaara pada Naruto. Mendengar ajakan Gaara, Naruto mengangguk dengan pelan sambil memandang Sasuke dengan perasaan sedikit takut.

'Chk, enak saja kau mau membawa Naruto pergi,' pikir Sasuke.

Uchiha memang terkenal tidak mau kalah. Buktinya, tangan Sasuke sudah memegang tangan Naruto yang sebelahnya lagi (siap bersaing dengan Gaara) dan perang sengit ronde ke-II untuk memperebutkan Naruto Namikaze segera dimulai. "Lepas! Dia akan ikut aku!" seru Sasuke.

Gaara memandang Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar, "Oh, ya? Jika begitu, kita tanya saja pada Naruto. Bagaimana Naruto?" tanya Gaara yang kini sudah mendapatkan penyakit _OOC_ tingkat stadium akhir.

Keringat dingin, mulas, dan pusing sudah hinggap di tubuh Naruto. 'A-aku bingung…,' pikir Naruto sambil melihat Gaara dan Sasuke. 'Tetapi.. aku lebih memilih..'

"Gaara..," jawab Naruto-pelan. Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Sasuke mendengus kesal, dan Gaara mengangguk pelan setelah melihat ekspresi Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, ayo!" ajak Gaara sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang masih menggenggam tangan Naruto.

'_Akulah yang akan memenangkan dia.'_

'_Akulah yang akan memenangkan dia,'_ kata-kata Gaara kembali terniang di pikiran Sasuke, 'ini tidak boleh terjadi,' pikir Sasuke.

"Naruto, jangan pergi dengan Gaara!" teriak Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto. Mendengar teriakan Sasuke, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Sasuke.

"Jangan pergi dengan Gaara," kata Sasuke-mengulang perkataannya yang tadi-sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto.

'Ada apa dengan dia?' pikir Naruto.

"Kenapa Uchiha? Bukannya kau lebih nyaman jika kau tidak bersama Naruto?" kata Gaara sambil mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari saku celananya.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dan Gaara secara bergantian. Setelah itu, Naruto melepaskan tangan Sasuke, "ayo, Gaara!" kata Naruto sambil berjalan-tanpa melihat Sasuke kembali.

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, yang dilakukannya hanyalah memandang Naruto yang sudah memasuki mobil kepunyaan Gaara.

'Kenapa dia.. kenapa dia yang mesti aku sukai?!' teriak Sasuke di dalam hati.

-

-

Di dalam mobil Gaara.

Gaara sedang menyalakan radio, sedangkan Naruto sedang memandang spion untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke. Sebelum Gaara mejalankan mobilnya, Naruto melihat Sasuke sedang memandang mobil yang kini sedang ditumpanginya dari tempat dia meninggalkan Sasuke. 'Huff… kenapa aku jadi tidak nyaman,' pikir Naruto.

"Jika kau mau bersamanya kau bisa turun. Tidak usah memaksakan diri," kata Gaara. Mendengar perkataan Gaara, Naruto sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba Gaara seperti membaca pikirannya.

Naruto memperlihatkan seringainya, "tidak kok! Ayo, jalankan mobilnya!" seru Naruto.

Dan Naruto pun melihat Gaara yang terdapat luka di wajahnya.

'Eh?! Kenapa muka Gaara pun luka-luka seperti muka Sasuke? Jangan-jangan dia dan Sasuke berkelahi dengan preman,' pikir Naruto.

Gaara memandang Naruto yang sedang memandangnya dan Gaara tersenyum tipis pada Naruto, 'dia sama saja dengan Uchiha bungsu itu,' pikir Gaara. "Baiklah! Kau tampaknya belum makan. Mau makan dimana?" tanya Gaara.

"Ramen!Oh iya, kenapa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Naruto, tetapi, sebelum Gaara menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, ponsel Naruto berbunyi, dan Naruto segera mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi di celana sekolahnya.

Sebuah nomor dengan tulisan 'Sakura' tertera di layar ponselnya. Naruto segera menekan tombol hijau dan menaruh ponsel tersebut di telinganya.

"Sakura-chan?" sapa Naruto sambil memandang Gaara dan tersenyum pada Gaara. 'Saingan Sasuke,' pikir Gaara yang mulai mejalankan mobilnya.

"_Naruto, kau ada dimana?" tanya Sakura._

"Aku berada di dalam mobil Gaara. Memangnya ada apa Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

_Sakura menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya kembali secara perlahan, "Gaara? Kenapa kau bisa bersama dia? Oh iya Naruto, apa bisa kita bertemu?" tanya Sakura._

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menutup _speaker _dan bagian_ microphone_ ponselnya, "Gaara, apa boleh aku mengajak Sakura untuk makan malam bersama kita?" tanya Naruto pada Gaara. Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Gaara yang sedang menyetir hanya mengangguk. "Makasih Gaara," kata Naruto.

Setelah itu, Naruto memperlihatkan seringainya kembali, "boleh Sakura-chan. Bagaimana jika kau datang ke Kedai Ichiraku Ramen dan kita berbicara disana?" kata Naruto dengan semangat.

"_Baik, sampai jumpa disana Naruto," demikian kata Sakura. Setelah itu, Sakura segera memutus hubungan teleponnya dengan Naruto._

Gaara melihat sekilas wajah Naruto yang tiba-tiba gembira, 'tampaknya kau akan benar-benar kesulitan, Sasuke,' pikir Gaara. _Benar-benar kesulitan, karena pertanyaan yang sempat dilontarkan padaku sebelum menerima telepon Haruno saja telah dilupakannya._

-

-

Memang ini sudah diluar batas. Selain sudah menjadi pemaksa, Sasuke pun sudah menjadi seorang _stalker._ Naruto yang pergi bersama Gaara, diikutinya hingga mencapai Kedai Ichiraku Ramen. 'Mau apa dia disini? Kedai rakyat biasa,' pikir Sasuke.

Melihat Gaara dan Naruto sudah turun dari mobil dan berjalan masuk ke dalam Kedai Ichiraku Ramen, Sasuke segera mempunyai niat untuk keluar dari mobil dan mengikuti mereka layaknya seorang detektif yang sedang mengikuti penjahat, tetapi, baru saja membuka pintu mobil, Sasuke segera menutup pintu mobilnya kembali karena melihat mobil Sakura yang baru saja tiba. 'Mau apa dia kemari?' pikir Sasuke.

-

-

Sakura memakirkan mobilnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam Kedai Ichiraku Ramen. Sakura memperhatikan keadaan kedai yang begitu banyak pengunjung. Setelah melihat beberapa meja yang terdapat orang-orang yang sedang asik berbincang-bincang dan memakan ramen, akhirnya, Sakura melihat Naruto yang duduk di meja panjang-depan dapur-dan sedang berbicara dengan Gaara yang duduk di sebelah Naruto.

Sakura mendekati Naruto, "Naruto," sapa Sakura setelah berada di belakang Naruto. Mendengar suara Sakura, Naruto segera membalikkan badannya dan memandang Sakura, "Sakura!" seru Naruto dengan senyuman yang lebar, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian senyumnya memudar ketika melihat Sasuke berada di belakang Sakura.

"Sasuke?" kata Naruto. Mendengar nama 'Sasuke,' Sakura segera melihat ke belakang dan cukup terkejut karena memang benar Sasuke telah berada di belakangnya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tidak jelas. Setelah itu, Sasuke segera mengambil tempat di sebelah Naruto, sehingga kini Naruto dihapit oleh Gaara dan Sasuke.

Setelah itu, Naruto baru menyadari jika Sakura masih berdiri dan memandang ketiga pria di depannya. Naruto segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk di samping Sasuke. "Terima kasih," kata Sakura.

Naruto kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Pesan empat ramen!" kata Naruto dengan semangat kepada paman pemilik Kedai Ichiraku Ramen.

"Pesanan akan siap tiga menit lagi!" seru paman pemilik Kedai Ichiraku Ramen.

Setelah melihat pemilik Kedai Ichiraku Ramen berbicara pada anaknya yang bernama Ayame, pandangan Naruto kini beralih pada Sakura dan Sasuke. "Kalian datang kemari bersama-sama?" tanya Naruto yang terdengar sekali rasa cemburu terdapat di nada suaranya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya mengetuk-ngetuk meja di depannya dengan telunjuknya, sedangkan Sakura tersenyum tipis, "tidak! Memang aku seperti melihat mobil Sasuke yang terparkir di depan sana, tetapi kami tidak bersama, kok," kata Sakura.

Mendengar perkataan Sakura, kini Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan menyelidik, "Lalu? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Naruto.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, "kau berisik sekali Usuratonkachi!" seru Sasuke.

"Dia mengetahui dirimu akan pergi dengan Sakura, Naruto," jawab Gaara, ngasal.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Gaara, Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, 'mau apa lagi dia?' pikir Sasuke.

Gaara mendekatkan bibirnya pada kuping Naruto, "dan setelah itu-"

Naruto memandang Gaara sehingga bayangan mata hijau Gaara terpantul di dalam mata biru Naruto sambil menelan ludah. "Sakura akan dibawa pergi untuk sekian kalinya," bisik Gaara.

'Ci-ciuman itu,' pikir Naruto yang kini terbesit adegan Kemesraan Sasuke dan Sakur

Naruto membelalakkan mata. Umpan yang diberikan Gaara, dimakan habis oleh si pemilik rambut pirang. _Acting _Gaara yang benar-benar meyakinkan bisa membuatnya meraih piala oscar. _Memang sulit jika seseorang yang tidak pernah berekspresi kini mencoba untuk bersifat usil. _

"Tidak!" seru Naruto. Sasuke yang memandang Gaara maupun Naruto dengan tatapan What-The-Hell! kini makin terasa terusik akibat teriakan Naruto yang membuat seluruh pengunjung Kedai Ichiraku Ramen memandang dirinya.

"Kalian membicarakan apa?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang masih menatap dirinya dengan pandangan _horror. _Naruto beranjak dari kursinya dan mehampiri Sakura lalu memegang tangan Sakura,"Sakura-chan! Kau jangan pergi dengan Sasuke, ya?"

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan heran, "Pergi? Pergi kemana?" tanya Sakura yang kini tangannya telah dipegang Naruto dengan erat.

Sasuke memandang Gaara dengan tajam, 'sial! dia memanfaatkan Sakura untuk menjauhkan aku dari Naruto,' pikir Sasuke. Sedangkan Gaara, yang dipandang Sasuke dengan tajam cuman menikmati aura pertengkaran yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

"Naruto! Aku tidak akan pergi dengan Sakura," kata Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan nanar, "Benarkah?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya, "ya!"

"Kau yakin Uchiha?" tanya Gaara. 'Usil-usil.. aduh, Temari bisa membunuhku jika mengetahui aku jadi anak yang nakal,' pikir Gaara.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan pandangan a la Uchiha pada Gaara, "kau butuh bukti?" tanya Sasuke.

Sebuah senyuman tipis terlukis di bibir Gaara, 'kena kau!' seru Gaara. "Jika begitu, untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Gaara.

Mendengar pertanyaan Gaara, ingin sekali Sasuke membenturkan kepalanya ke meja di depannya, 'Sial! Aku terjebak,' pikir Sasuke sambil memandang Sakura dan Naruto yang kini memandangnya.

Gaara mengangguk perlahan, "Benarkan? Jadi kau datang kesini untuk mendapatkan Sakura?" kata Gaara. Mendengar perkataan Gaara, Naruto mengembungkan pipinya sambil memandang Sasuke. 'Lucu sekali,' pikir Sasuke sambil melihat ekspresi Naruto.

'Tidak! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Bukan saatnya aku mengagumi orang,' pikir Sasuke sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak boleh makan?" kata Sasuke.

Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya, begitu juga dengan Naruto, "tidak boleh makan?" Gaara membeo.

"Iya, ini kan tempat makan. Tentu saja kau datang kesini untuk makan," kata Sasuke sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

'Ingin tertawa aku melihat orang di depanku ini,' pikir Gaara sambil memandang Sasuke yang sedang memandang Naruto.

"Naruto, aku menyukaimu," kata Gaara dengan spontan. Seluruh orang yang mendengar ucapan Gaara, hanya dalam sesaat menghentikan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Seakan-akan waktu telah berhenti. _Sabaku memang seorang yang tidak mudah ditebak._

'Apa?!' teriak Sasuke dalam hati.

"Apa maksudmu Gaara?" tanya Naruto pada Gaara.

Gaara memandang Naruto dengan serius, "ya, aku tahu jika Haruno menyukai Uchiha. Dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Kenapa kau mesti memisahkan mereka? Kenapa kau tidak membuka hatimu untuk orang lain?" tanya Gaara.

Mendengar perkataan Gaara yang begitu spontan dan tatapannya yang begitu serius membuat Naruto sedikit merinding, "aku menyukai wanita," kata Naruto yang benar-benar perkataan singkat, padat, dan tuntas.

Hati Sasuke seperti hancur berkeping-keping. Komentar Naruto yang polos, sangat menusuk hatinya. _Apa yang dia bilang? Menyukai wanita? Jadi aku…_

"Terus aku bagaimana?" tanya Gaara pada Naruto. Mendengar suara Gaara yang sangat sedih, Naruto segera memandang Gaara dengan pandangan hawatir, "aku kan cuman bilang menyukai wanita, bukan bilang tidak menyukai pria," jawab Naruto yang benar-benar berniat untuk menghibur Gaara.

"Benarkah?" seru Gaara sambil menarik dan memeluk Naruto.

Perasaan Sasuke yang sempat tenang akibat pernyataan Naruto kini panas kembali, "jangan peluk-peluk!" seru Sasuke dengan keras-kehilangan kontrol Uchiha-nya.

'Kena!' seru Gaara dalam hati sebelum dirinya ditarik oleh Uchiha. "Kau keterlaluan Sabaku!" seru Sasuke yang kini memegang kerah baju Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum polos, "keterlaluan?" tanya Gaara. Mendengar suara Gaara yang terdengar mengejek di kuping Sasuke, membuat amarah Sasuke meningkat satu oktaf lagi, "Kau…," kata Sasuke.

"Aku?"

"Hei! Kalian kenapa?!" seru Naruto sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman Sasuke pada kerah baju Gaara.

"Sasuke…," lirih Sakura yang sudah merasakan sesuatu buruk akan tiba.

"Sasuke hentikan!" teriak Naruto yang sudah mulai kesal pada tingkah laku Sasuke. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya pada kerah baju Gaara, matanya kini memandang Naruto dengan tajam tetapi sembab, "Kau tadi bertanya aku kenapa Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tajam. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke pun ikut menganggukkan kepalanya, menggertakkan giginya, dan mengepalkan tangannya ketika Gaara merangkul Naruto dan mencium rambut Naruto sambil memandang dirinya dengan pandangan menantang.

'_Jika ini memang yang kau inginkan… aku benar-benar akan mengatakan jika…'_

"Aku mencitaimu, puas?!" teriak Sasuke hingga suaranya terdengar di seluruh ruangan Kedai Ichiraku Ramen. Orang-orang yang sejak tadi menonton pertengkaran antara dirinya dan Gaara kini tidak ada yang berani menarik napas sekali pun. Hening dan berantisipasi, menanti adegan selanjutnya.

Naruto membelalakkan mata dan mulutnya mangap-mangap-tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sedih. Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke hanya membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi keluar Kedai Ichiraku Ramen. 'Semua sudah aku katakan, terserah kalian mau menganggap aku apa,' pikir Sasuke sambil menghela napas. _Ini adalah yang paling nyata dalam hidupku. Aku hanya mencintai si Dobe itu. Dan aku sudah tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku, maupun perasaan orang-orang di sekelilingku-karena seorang Uchihapun mempunyai batas kesabaran._

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya sambil melihat sosok Sasuke yang lama-lama menjauh dari pandangannya, 'begitu saja sulit,' pikir Gaara.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dan terduduk dengan lemas di kursi yang berada di dekat dirinya, 'a-aku tidak percaya ini. Sasuke mencintai aku?' pikir Naruto. _Jadi, ciuman kemarin sebenarnya adalah __nyata?__Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bagaimana perasaan Sakura-chan tentang semua ini? Dan… aku tidak mungkin mencintai dia..._

_-_

_-_

Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan membenturkan kepalanya ke stir mobil. Naruto benar-benar sudah membuatnya gila. Harga diri yang selama ini dijaganya sejak kecil, bisa dihancurkan oleh Naruto hanya dalam waktu sekejap. Sasuke menghela napas dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Hatinya yang panas perlahan-lahan mulai mendingin. "Mau bagaimanapun aku harus mendapatkan dirinya. Aku sudah menurunkan harga diriku. Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk mendapatkan dirinya," gumam Sasuke pada dirinya. _Apa yang Uchiha inginkan pasti akan didapatkannya._

Perasaan Sasuke yang tadi sempat galau kini sudah tentram. Bibir merah muda yang sempat bergetar kini berubah menjadi senyuman misterius, _"terima kasih Gaara. Berkatmu, jalanku untuk mendapatkan Naruto Namikaze semakin mudah."_ Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, Sasuke kali ini akan terang-terangan merebut hati Naruto dari Sakura.

-

-

Suasana di antara Gaara, Naruto, dan Sakura sangat hening. Diantara mereka tidak ada satupun yang berbicara semenjak kepergian Sasuke dari Kedai Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto yang dari tadi semangat untuk memakan ramen, kini membiarkan begitu saja ramen yang sekarang berada di depannya. Hanya memandangnya, seolah-olah ramen tersebut hanyalah barang pajangan.

Takut dan bimbang, itu adalah perasaan Naruto sekarang ini. Takut jika Sakura akan membencinya dan bimbang pada pernyataan yang diberikan Sasuke. Ingin sekali dia menghindar dari kenyataan, tetapi itu tidak mungkin! Selain banyak hal yang membuatnya harus bertahan menghadapi kenyataan, dirinya yang mempunyai sifat pantang menyerah dan bertanggung jawab, tidak mungkin mengijinkan hal tersebut terjadi.

"Jadi kalian mempermainkan diriku?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto. Mendengar suara Sakura yang bergetar, perasaan Naruto makin tidak nyaman. 'Sial Uchiha, dia memang tahu bagaimana cara membuat orang tidak nyaman. Setidaknya kau jangan tinggalkan masalah yang kau buat begitu saja,' Naruto membatin di dalam hati.

"Mungkin itu hanya permainan Uchiha untuk merebutmu dari Naruto. Kenapa kau begitu memikirkannya Haruno? Tidak mungkin jika Uchiha mencintai Naruto," kata Gaara. Ya, mungkin itu hanya permainan Uchiha, tetapi yang perlu diketahui, Gaara selalu mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri, jika Uchiha tidak pernah main-main dalam hal bertutur kata. Segala hal yang Uchiha katakan, pasti itu adalah apa yang Uchiha lakukan atau Uchiha yakini, tetapi, demi mencairkan suasana, Gaara memutuskan untuk berbohong dan tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang seharusnya diungkapkannya.

Saat suasana kembali hening, suara ponsel Gaara berbunyi, membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

_Neji calling…_

Tertera di layar ponsel Gaara.

Tombol warna hijau pada ponsel ditekan oleh Gaara. Dan ponsel berwarna merah tersebut diletakkan Gaara di kupingnya.

"_Kau dimana?" tanya Neji pada Gaara._

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Neji, Gaara melihat ke arah dua orang di dekatnya-yang sedang memandangnya. Gaara beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan-menjauhi Sakura dan Naruto.

"Aku sedang melakukan hal yang sangat penting," kata Gaara, setelah yakin baik Sakura maupun Naruto tidak dapat mendengarkan pembicaraannya dengan Neji.

"_Hal yang sangat penting?" kata Neji._

"Iya. Sudah dulu ya."

Setelah itu Gaara segera memutus hubungan teleponnya dengan Neji dan memandang ke arah Naruto dan Sakura yang masih saja terdiam. 'Aku tidak mau memberitahukan lagi apa yang menjadi pikiranku, Neji,' pikir Gaara.

_Karena…_

_Sekali-sekali aku mempunyai rahasia tidak masalah bukan? _

_Dan…_

_Aku ingin seperti dirimu Uchiha Sasuke… mempunyai target hidup! Meski itu membuat dirimu seperti orang gila dan mudah dipermainkan…_

_**Bersambung….**_

* * *

Sasuke: Kapan aku mendapatkan Naruto-nya?

Pete: Kapan-kapan.

Sasuke: (Memandang Pete dengan tajam) Kau memilih di chidori atau di Amaterasu?

Pete: Mana saja boleh…

Sasuke: Baka Yarou!

Pete: Makasih…

Itachi: Hei! kenapa aku tidak ada di chapter ini?

Pete: Kamu 'kan lagi shooting episode Paparazzi! chapter 3.

Itachi: Ah, aku jadi kakak yang baik hati ya disana?

Pete: Who knows?

Sasuke: Mau baik atau nggak, aku tetap sebal sama dia!

Pete: Terserah lo lah! Atur-atur permusuhan kalian, aku sih cuman penyimak.

Itachi: Aku mau jadi paparazzi juga!

Pete: Makan tuh paparazzi! Ya gw sih ga mau banget lo jadi paparazzi! Oh iya, apa lo mau jd maniak di ceritaku yang itu..hihihi… itu aku punya request dari seseorang supaya kamu berperan di rating M!

Itachi: Sumpahnya gw ga mau! Aku ga mau dibenci fans-fans-ku.

Pete: Chk.

Sasuke dan Itachi: Author sialan!

Pete: Makasih..

Naruto: Sasuke gila! Mau di fic ini atau di fic Pete lainnya.

Pete: 'Klo ga gila dia ga akan lulus casting jadi pemeran pria paling menyebalkan di Naruto kwkwkw…

Pete : (Diamaterasu)… (sekarat)..

Gaara: Gue jadi jahat nih? Serius loh? Bener nih? Asik! Akhirnya, gue jadi jahat bin usil! Bosen! Klo ga Sasuke jadi jahat pasti Itachi.

Itachi: Chk, kau mau melawanku?!

Gaara: Dengan senang hati akan aku lawan, hohoho. Mohon bantuannya Pete!

Pete: Whatever! Kalian senang, gue juga senang.

pikiran Gaara, Itachi, dan Sasuke: Lalu bagaimana jika kesenangan kami berbeda-beda?

Pete: Chk, aku sudah memikirkan chapie depan. Itachi! kau harus bersiap-siap shooting untuk episode depan! Episode dibalik kejahatanmu dan kau harus melawan Gaara.(?)

Itachi: …..

Naruto: Aku?

Pete: Kau makan coklat saja! * dirasengan dan dipukul FC Naruto *

R&R, Please?


	9. Chapter 9

**I LIVE IN HELL!**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rat: T.**

**Warn: OOC, BL, and Miss Typo.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Makasih untuk para peng-review dan peng-fave cerita Pete.**

**Silahkan dinikmati ceritanya...**

* * *

**Itachi's Problem**

* * *

Sebenarnya Naruto sangat enggan untuk pulang ke kediaman Uchiha semenjak masalah di Kedai Ichiraku Ramen, tetapi, apa boleh buat? Tidak ada tempat tinggal lagi untuknya sebelum dia berhasil menemukan calon pendamping. Dan kini? Naruto sedang menelusuri koridor di dalam kediaman Uchiha sebelum dia berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan saling pandang.

Onyx bertemu biru…

Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto merasakan rasa tidak nyaman pada diri mereka masing-masing. Sasuke yang tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa-apa tentang masalah yang terjadi di Kedai Ichiraku Ramen hanya bisa memandang pemilik iris mata berwarna biru di depannya. Sedangkan, Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah dan merasa bingung dengan pemilik mata onyx di depannya ini. _Apa yang dia rencanakan kali ini? Atau yang tadi itu adalah sungguhan?_

Sasuke menghela napas dan mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. "Naruto, aku ingin berbicara denganmu," kata Sasuke. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke meminta sesuatu pada seseorang dengan nada yang halus.

'Apa lagi yang harus dibicarakan? Permainanmu yang terbaru?' pikir Naruto.

Melihat ekspresi Naruto yang penuh keraguan Sasuke kembali menghela napas. "Hanya sebentar Dobe, sudahlah, aku hanya ingin menjelaskan semua masalah ini. Kau tidak bisa membantahku untuk kali ini, karena aku tidak ingin masalah kita tidak jelas," kata Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. 'Benar juga, dengan aku mendengarkan dia, mudah-mudahan semua masalah ini menjadi jelas. Dan aku bisa hidup dengan tenang," pikir Naruto. "Ayo Teme! Dimana kita akan berbicara?" kata Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis tetapi tidak ada makna mengejek seperti biasanya, "kalau begitu, ikuti aku!" seru Sasuke.

-

-

Gaara baru saja tiba di kediamannya ketika melihat mobil Neji di halaman depan rumahnya. Gaara memarkirkan mobilnya di belakang mobil Neji dan keluar dari mobilnya. Gaara berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Gaara!" sapa Neji yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu kediaman Sabaku. Mendengar suara Neji, Gaara menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Neji, "Neji..," kata Gaara dengan nada datar.

"Kau kemana saja? Kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Neji sambil berjalan ke arah Gaara. _Kenapa wajahmu begitu kusut, Gaara?_

Gaara memandang mata Neji yang tidak berpupil. Tidak ada senyuman atau apapun yang terlihat dari wajah Gaara. "Aku lelah, kau pulang saja," kata Gaara sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Neji.

'Ada apa dengan dia?' pikir Neji.

Ini memang perasaan yang sangat aneh bagi Neji. Meskipun Neji jarang berbicara dengan Gaara, tetapi dia menyimpan perasaan yang lain terhadap Gaara. Perasaan yang tidak pernah ada jika dia bersama sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain. Tetapi Gaara tidak pernah mengetahui perasaan Neji dan selalu memperlakukan Neji sama seperti memperlakukan teman-teman lainnya, bahkan akhir-akhir ini sepertinya Gaara menjauhinya dan lebih banyak memilih untuk menyendiri. Ada apa dengan Gaara? Itulah yang selalu ditanyakan Neji pada dirinya sendiri. _Apa aku mempunyai salah pada Gaara?_

"Gaara, tunggu ada apa denganmu?" teriak Neji dan membuat langkah Gaara kembali terhenti. Gaara menghela napas, "pulanglah," jawab Gaara tanpa memandang Neji. Dan kali ini Neji tidak bisa mencegah Gaara untuk menghentikan langkahnya. _Ada apa denganmu, Gaara?_

-

-

Sakura sedang memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Bayangan tentang Sasuke terus muncul dipikirannya. Kehidupan yang menyenangkan bersama Sasuke tampaknya makin menjauhi dirinya. Semenjak kepergian orang tua Naruto, banyak sekali masalah yang terus berdatangan. Apakah ini adalah hukuman bagi dirinya akibat menghancurkan perasaan orang yang sudah jelas-jelas baik pada dirinya? Atau ini cuman mimpi dan Sakura akan segera terbangun? Jawabannya sepertinya tidak, karena mau bagaimanapun ini adalah merupakan dunia nyata yang harus dihadapi oleh Sakura maupun orang yang terlibat dengan dirinya.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya ketika dia mendengar suara ketukan pintu. "Masuk!" seru Sakura. Setelah Sakura mengeluarkan seruannya, pintu pun membuka dan memperlihatkan sesosok seorang pelayan wanita, "Nona Sakura, air hangat untuk mandinya sudah siap," kata pelayan tersebut.

Sakura menghela napas, 'jangan katakan jika aku harus bersaing dengan Naruto untuk mendapatkan Sasuke, atau apa yang diucapkan Gaara benar? Aku jadi bingung.' _Mau bagaimanapun Sasuke tidak bisa aku lepaskan, karena aku sangat mencintainya._

-

-

Mereka berdua saling pandang. Tidak ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan. Hanya suara napas mereka berdua yang terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Saling berpikir _kata apa yang pantas untuk diucapkan pertama kali?_ Dan saling berpikir _apakah yang terjadi di Kedai Ichiraku Ramen bukanlah mimpi?_

Tentu saja bukan mimpi.

Karena mereka tidak tertidur sama sekali.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Teme?" tanya Naruto yang telah duduk di sofa ruang keluarga.

Apa?

'Banyak sekali Naruto-terlalu banyak, sehingga akupun tidak tahu harus memulai darimana…,' pikir Sasuke. 'Tetapi, mau bagaimanapun aku harus memulainya.'

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf padamu atas perkataanku di Kedai Ichiraku Ramen," kata Sasuke.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto menggelengkan kepala, "aku tidak memintamu untuk meminta maaf padaku. Aku hanya ingin kau meminta maaf pada Sakura," kata Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "aku hanya akan meminta maaf padamu, Dobe. Tidak sama Sakura," seru Sasuke.

"Tapi aku tidak butuh maafmu. Aku hanya ingin kau meminta maaf pada Sakura sekarang juga. Kau tidak tahu dia sangat sedih atas apa yang kau ucapkan. Ya, Tuhan Sasuke, jika kau mempunyai trik atau bercanda jangan keterlaluan!" seru Naruto.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan pandangan penuh emosi, 'Dia pikir aku bercanda? Atau ini hanya sebuah trik?'

Bercanda?

"Aku tidak bercanda Naruto! Aku serius! Aku tidak mempunyai trik sama sekali. Meskipun aku punya, akan aku gunakan bukan untuk menyakiti Sakura, tetapi…," Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang begitu panjang lebar. "Tetapi?"

Tetapi…

"Aku akan menggunakannya untuk mendapatkan hatimu," kata Sasuke dan sukses membuat mata Naruto membelalak. _Mendapatkan hatiku?_

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto, yang seperti orang bodoh saja di mata Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, "geez Dobe, aku mencintaimu! Apa hal seperti itu saja harus aku jelaskan?"

Mencintaiku?

"Kalau mencintaiku kenapa kau masih bilang aku seorang Dobe, Teme?" teriak Naruto dengan bersungut-sungut.

Sasuke memperlihatkan senyum a la Uchiha-nya, "karena kau memang seorang dobe."

Naruto mendengus karena kesal dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "kau menyebalkan!" seru Naruto sambil mendorong pundak Sasuke.

'Dasar Dobe!' Sasuke pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Kenapa kau mendorongku!" seru Sasuke yang suaranya sama kerasnya dengan suara Naruto.

"Minta maaf sama Sakura!" teriak Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau!" teriak Sasuke.

"Minta maaf!" Naruto hendak memukul Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto yang sudah terkepal dengan kuat. "A. Ku. Tidak mau. Do. Be!" demikian kata Sasuke dan setelah itu dengan secepat kilat Sasuke mencium pipi Naruto. "Selamat tidur, sayang," kata Sasuke sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Cium.

'Sasuke mencium pipiku?' pikir Naruto.

Dan…

'Dia bilang sayang?' Naruto mengedipkan matanya. _Apa yang dia lakukan?_

"TEME!" teriak Naruto. Mendengar teriakan Naruto, Sasuke hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

'Kau tidak percaya padaku jika aku mencintaimu Naruto? Kalau begitu akan aku buktikan.' pikir Sasuke.

-

-

Neji memandang lampu-lampu kota dari atas gedung. Dipikirannya hanya ada 'Gaara dan Gaara.' "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dia?" gumam Neji pada dirinya sendiri.

-

-

Sakura sedang berendam dan menikmati air hangat yang telah disiapkan oleh pelayan. Tetap saja, meskipun dia sudah menikmati hangatnya air, pikiran tentang Sasuke masih belum bisa hilang. Rasa takutnya akan kehilangan Sasuke masih besar. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, yang akan merebut Sasuke adalah orang yang sering melindunginya. _Hidup memang ironis._

"Aku harus bagaimana?" lirih Sakura sambil mengusap air mata yang telah membasahi pipinya.

-

-

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke bangun lebih awal. Sasuke datang ke meja makan ketika Itachi seperti biasanya sedang menikmati acara makan paginya sambil membaca koran, "kau sudah pulang, Aniki?" tanya Sasuke.

Itachi melipat korannya dan memandang Sasuke, "ya, dan aku mendapatkan kabar tentang orang tua, Naruto," kata Itachi.

Sasuke menarik kursi dan duduk di kursi tersebut. "Kabar? Bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ayah dan ibu sudah berangkat ke tempat orang tua Naruto berada, dan…," Itachi menghentikan perkataannya.

"Dan?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Mereka tidak selamat dalam kecelakaan tersebut," mendengar apa yang Itachi katakan membuat Sasuke membelalakkan mata_. 'Ba-bagaimana dengan Naruto?' pikir Sasuke. Awalnya aku hanya menganggap ini lelucon, karena aku pikir pasti orang tua Naruto akan selamat, dan jika seperti ini…'_

"I-ibu dan ayah meninggal?" tiba-tiba suara yang penuh kesedihan dan emosi muncul dari arah belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke membelalakkan mata dan memandang Naruto, "Naruto…," lirih Sasuke yang baru menyadari ke hadiran Naruto di ruang makan.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, "Kenapa? Kenapa kalian tidak bilang? Kalian bermaksud menyembunyikan kematian orang tuaku?" tanya Naruto.

Itachi hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Mau bagaimanapun dia sudah mengetahui kabar ini sejak tadi malam setelah orang tuanya dan Kakashi meneleponnya dan memerintahnya untuk menyuap para wartawan agar tidak dulu memberitahukan kabar meninggalnya pasangan Namikaze ke publik.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dan segera beranjak dari kursinya. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto dan memeluk Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan Teme?! Lepas!" seru Naruto. Tetapi Sasuke tidak mendengarkan apa yang serukan dan malah mempererat pelukannya. "Lepas Teme! Lepas!" teriak Naruto.

"Keluarkan semuanya… aku siap menampung semua kesedihanmu. Dobe," seru Sasuke. Itachi yang melihat adegan romantis di depannya ini segera beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke. "Aku serahkan semua ini padamu," bisik Itachi pada Sasuke. _'Karena aku mempunyai suatu urusan yang benar-benar harus aku kerjakan segera mungkin,'_ pikir Itachi sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan setelah itu, Itachi beranjak pergi-melewati Naruto dan Sasuke.

-

-

Naruto memandang hamparan bunga di depannya. Di sampingnya, Sasuke sedang berusaha menenangkannya. "Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Sasuke.

Memang itu termasuk pertanyaan bodoh. Mana mungkin seseorang akan langsung merasa baikan ketika baru saja mendapatkan kabar bahwa orang yang disayanginya telah meninggal dunia. Terlebih, Naruto hanya menanti kedua orang tuanya yang akan segera tiba di bandara. Entah apa yang akan terjadi ketika Naruto melihat peti mati kedua orang tuanya? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke mengelus rambut Naruto. "Hentikan Teme!" seru Naruto sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke.

'Huh, menyentuh saja tidak boleh,' pikir Sasuke.

"Ya, sudah! Kau jangan menangis lagi!" teriak Sasuke dengan kesal. Mendengar teriakan Sasuke, Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh amarah, "kau jangan membentakku!" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Tentu saja aku akan berteriak jika aku berhadapan dengan seorang idiot," kata Sasuke.

Bibir Naruto bergetar. Matanya kembali berair. "Kau jahat!" seru Naruto dan sukses membuat Sasuke panik. "Dobe, jangan nangis, lagi! Sudah! Sudah!" seru Sasuke sambil mengelus-elus rambut Naruto.

"Lepas!" Naruto kembali menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dan setelah itu Naruto segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Saat Naruto berlari untuk menghindari Sasuke, kaki Naruto tersandung batu dan Naruto sudah pasrah untuk menghantam tanah sebelum…

"Kau memang bodoh Dobe," kata Sasuke sambil memegang pinggang Naruto.

Rupanya Sasuke lah yang menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Lepas!" seru Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum usil, "tidak mau! Mana ada orang yang mau melepaskan orang secantikmu," kata Sasuke. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, wajah Naruto berubah merah. "Kau berbicara apa Sasuke? Aku tidak percaya kau adalah seorang Homoseksual!" seru Naruto.

Senyum Sasuke bertambah lebar, "kau salah, aku bukan seorang homoseksual," kata Sasuke dengan tenang sambil membantu Naruto untuk berdiri dan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, "jika kau bukan homoseksual lalu apa?"

"Narutoseksual," jawab Sasuke dengan tenang. Kulit wajah Naruto yang tan bertambah merah ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Dan kau mengatakan aku seorang Dobe? Bercermin dulu sebelum menghina orang, Teme!" seru Naruto sambil berjalan menjauhi Sasuke. 'Entah mengapa kesedihanku tiba-tiba menghilang saat bersama dirinya. Padahal dia adalah orang yang benar-benar aku benci,' pikir Naruto. _Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Aku hanya mencintai Sakura-chan!_

"Apa yang Uchiha inginkan itu yang akan Uchiha dapatkan. Itu sudah menjadi hukum alam Naruto Namikaze," gumam Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto yang sudah menjauh dari pandangannya_. Dia memang lucu!_

_-_

_-_

_Penerbangan xxxxx tujuan New York-Konoha telah tiba…_

Seseorang memakai kaca mata dengan rambut dikuncir satu dan mendorong tas di belakangnya telah tiba di bandara.

Kabuto.

Dengan senyum yang terbilang senyum licik, Kabuto berjalan cepat melewati orang-orang yang sedang sibuk. Waktu telah menunggunya. Waktu untuk menjalankan misi terakhir setelah kematian pasangan Namikaze.

Demi membalaskan dendam pamannya, Orochimaru, Kabuto rela menjadi seorang penjahat dan membuang hati nuraninya sebagai seorang manusia. Tanpa perasaan kasihan, Kabuto tega menyewa orang dalam untuk menyabotase pesawat yang akan ditumpangi pasangan Namikaze.

Tetapi masih tersisa satu Namikaze yang harus dimusnahkannya. Dan untuk memusnahkan Namikaze satu ini sangatlah sulit, karena terdapat keluarga besar Uchiha di yang menjaganya.

Naruto Namikaze.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze adalah seorang pengganggu untuk membalaskan dendam Kabuto-untuk Orochimaru.

Pengganggu?

Pengganggu yang berarti harus dimusnahkan.

-

-

Itachi sedang kumpul dengan kelompoknya di markas besar alias kantin kampus-nya. Semua sahabatnya sedang sibuk mengobrol, makan, bahkan bermain kartu ketika Itachi hanya berdiam diri.

Deidara memandang Itachi, "Ada apa, un? Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Deidara pada Itachi.

Mendengar pertanyaan Deidara, Itachi menghela napas, "jika terjadi sesuatu denganku, apa kalian mau membalaskan dendamku?" tanya Itachi dan sukses membuat sahabat-sahabatnya menghentikan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Maksud Itachi apa? Tobi takut mendengar perkataan Itachi," kata Tobi.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan Tobi, un," kata Deidara dan kawan-kawan lainnya menganggukkan kepala mereka, pertanda menyetujui perkataan Tobi maupun Deidara.

Itachi tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, pulang nanti kita makan-makan, biar aku yang bayar makan kalian semua," kata Itachi. Seluruh kawan-kawan Itachi makin merasakan keganjilan pada Itachi. 'Ada apa denganmu Itachi?' pikir seluruh anggota Akatsuki, kecuali Itachi.

'Jika Naruto tersakiti, Sasuke pasti akan merasakan luka yang mendalam. Mau bagaimanapun aku tidak mau ayah, ibu, terlebih Sasuke terluka.'

**Flashback.**

Itachi baru saja memasuki mobilnya dan hendak pulang ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Itachi mengambil ponsel yang berada di dalam celananya dan melihat tulisan 'Kakashi' yang terdapat di layar ponsel tersebut. Itachi menekan tombol hijau di ponsel tersebut.

"Itachi Uchiha-sama?" sapa seseorang di seberang sana.

"Hatake, ada apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku telah mendapatkan kabar tentang kedua pasangan Namikaze-sama," kata Hatake. Mendengar perkataan Hatake, Itachi menahan napasnya untuk sesaat, "Bagaimana kabarnya?"

Untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada suara dari Kakashi. "Kedua orang tua Naruto-sama telah meninggal dunia," kata Kakashi. Itachi menghela napasnya sesaat dan memejamkan matanya lalu membuka matanya secara perlahan, "Lalu siapa yang akan berbicara pada Naruto?"

"Itachi-sama, lebih baik andalah yang berbicara pada Naruto-sama," kata Hatake.

Itachi mengangguk perlahan, "baik, kal-"

"Kau harus tahu juga jika nyawa Namikaze Naruto-sama terancam," kata Kakashi dan sukses membuat Itachi terkejut untuk pertama kalinya, "Maksudmu apa Hatake?"

"Seseorang telah menyabotase pesawat yang digunakan Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama. Jadi, kemungkinan besar penyabotase yang belum diketahui siapa orangnya akan mengincar Naruto-sama."

Mendengar perkataan Hatake, Itachi seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong. 'Ji-jika begini aku harus bertindak. Aku tidak bisa membuat Sasuke terluka.' _Karena, jika Naruto terluka, Sasukepun akan terluka._

Itachi menghela napas dan mencoba menjernihkan kepalanya dengan cara menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau sudah memberitahukan hal ini ke siapa saja?"

"Baru kepolisian, saya, anda, dan orang tua anda. Itachi-sama."

**End Flashback.**

'_Aku hanya ingin melihat Sasuke dan Naruto bersama-sebelum aku melaksanakan rencanaku,' pikir Itachi._

**_Bersambung.._**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca.. Dan silahkan tekan tombol Review. Maaf typo, ngebut ngetik sebelum belajar *takut ma bonyok* kwkwkw...


	10. Chapter 10

**I LIVE IN HELL!**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rat: T.**

**Warn: OOC, BL, dan Miss Typo.**

**Don't Like! Don't Read!**

**Terima kasih untuk review-nya di chapter sebelumnya. Dan terima kasih juga untuk yang fave.**

**m(_._)m**

**Selamat membaca…**

* * *

**Sasuke Honesty**

* * *

Pemakaman. Cuaca yang cerah. Kedua hal yang sangatlah ironis bagi Naruto. Di cuaca yang sangat cerah, Naruto harus mendatangi pemakaman orang tuanya dan mendapatkan ucapan bela sungkawa dari kerabat kedua orang tuanya. Meskipun hari sudah semakin terik, Naruto tetap duduk dan memandang kuburan kedua orang tuanya, berharap jika semua ini hanyalah mimpi dan mencoba menahan air matanya-tepatnya mencoba untuk terlihat tegar di depan para kerabat kedua orang tuanya.

Tetapi..

Akhirnya, setelah semua kerabat orang tuanya pergi, Naruto tidak bisa menahan air mata yang sudah penuh di pelupuk matanya dan Naruto pun mulai meneteskan air mata yang telah dibendungnya sejak tadi-seiring kepergian para kerabat kedua orang tuanya. "Ayah, Ibu… aku harus bagaimana?" lirih Naruto.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Kenapa, Ayah? Kenapa cuman aku yang tidak bisa merasakan rasa kasih sayang orang tua? Kenapa? Aku sejak kecil selalu ditinggalkan… tetapi aku tahu dan mempunyai harapan kalian akan kembali dan mengajakku bermain. Tetapi sekarang…," Naruto memeluk kuburan ibunya. "Sekarang… aku tidak punya harapan lagi…," lirih Naruto.

Keluarga Uchiha-kecuali Itachi-yang sejak tadi menemani Naruto hanya bisa memandang Naruto dengan tatapan prihatin. Mikoto mendekati dan memeluk Naruto. "Naruto…," lirih Mikoto dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

Sedangkan Sasuke?

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang sedang menangis di atas kuburan Minato dan Kushina. 'Dobe… aku cuman bercanda waktu menertawakanmu… aku kesal karena kau tidak pernah memperhatikanku.. aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini,' pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto dengan pelan. "Naruto, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Sasuke, tetapi Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala. 'Sudah aku duga,' pikir Sasuke. "Ayah, Ibu. Pulanglah lebih dulu! Biar aku yang menemani Naruto," kata Sasuke.

Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Sasuke. "Tetapi-"

"Dia membutuhkan ketenangan sayang. Ayo kita percayakan Naruto pada Sasuke," bisik Fugaku pada Mikoto. Mendengar bisikan Fugaku, Mikoto menganggukkan kepala. "Jaga dia Sasuke," kata Mikoto.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala, "hn," kata Sasuke. Setelah itu, Fugaku dan Mikoto pergi, meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

-

-

Fugaku berjalan sambil memandang Mikoto yang sedang menghapus air matanya. "Kau tahu? Aku berharap Naruto bisa menjadi anak kita," kata Mikoto. Mendengar perkataan Mikoto, Fugaku mengangguk pelan, "hn. Aku pun berharap seperti itu." _Mau bagaimanapun aku mempunyai hutang budi padamu, Minato._

_-_

_-_

Sasuke memandang Naruto dan menghela napas. "Naruto…," kata Sasuke sambil merubah posisinya yang berdiri menjadi jongkok-di samping Naruto.

Sasuke mengelus rambut Naruto, "kau tidak sendiri," kata Sasuke. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto menggigit bibir bagian bawah, "aku tidak punya siapa-siapa setelah orang tuaku meninggal," kata Naruto.

Sasuke menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya lalu membuka matanya kembali secara perlahan, "kau tahu? Aku siap untuk menjadi pendampingmu kapan pun kau mau. Aku siap membantumu," kata Sasuke. _Asal kau tahu tidak ada yang bisa mencintaimu melebihi diriku, dan akan aku buktikan hal tersebut._

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh emosi, "Kau. Jangan berharap, Teme!" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas, 'terserah kau mau berkata apa Naruto, karena aku tidak akan pernah mencabut perkataanku,' pikir Sasuke. "Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti berharap sampai aku mendapatkan dirimu. Aku… di depan kedua orang tuamu, resmi melamarmu menjadi kekasihku bahkan calon pendampingku untuk selamanya, Naruto," kata Sasuke.

Naruto membelalakkan mata dan melupakan seluruh kesedihannya untuk sesaat, "kau jangan berkata hal seperti itu pada saat kau sendiri menertawakan nasibku," kata Naruto. _Jangan jadi orang munafik, Sasuke._

-

-

Gaara sedang membaca koran di ruang _council,_ sedangkan Shikamaru sedang tertidur di sofa. "Apa Sasuke sedang menghadiri pemakaman Namikaze?" tanya Kiba yang sedang mengelus-elus Akamaru.

Gaara melipat koran yang sedang dibacanya dan memandang Kiba, "Menurutmu?" tanya Gaara dengan nada yang datar. Setelah mendengar pertanyaan Gaara, Kiba memperlihatkan seringainya. "Ya!" seru Kiba. Mendengar seruan Kiba, Gaara hanya beranjak dari kursi dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan sebelum…

Neji.

Neji membuka pintu ruangan _council _dan langsung bertatap muka dengan Gaara. "Gaara," sapa Neji.

"Hn," kata Gaara. Setelah itu Gaara melangkahkan kakinya kembali untuk keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Neji dengan perasaan tidak nyaman.

Merasakan atmosfir yang berbeda dari sebelum Neji datang dan Gaara pergi, Shikamaru membuka matanya dan Kiba memandang Neji dengan pandangan penuh tanya. "Kalian sedang bermusuhan?" tanya Kiba. Mendengar pertanyaan Kiba, Neji menghela napas dan berjalan ke arah sofa, "itu bukan urusanmu!" seru Neji sambil duduk di samping Shikamaru yang sudah terbangun. "Mendokusei…," kata Shikamaru. _Mood Neji sangat buruk._

-

-

Gaara berjalan menelusuri koridor ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Gaara mengambil ponsel di celananya dan melihat layar ponselnya.

Tulisan yang bertulisan 'Itachi-nii' terdapat di layar ponsel kepunyaan Gaara. Dan Gaara pun menekan tombol hijau yang berada di ponselnya.

"Jadi bagaimana Itachi-nii?" tanya Gaara pada Itachi-tanpa menyapa.

"_Kita berdua berpikiran sama. Tidak akan membuat Sasuke terluka, tetapi…,"_

"Tetapi?" tanya Gaara.

"_Aku aku tidak bisa menjamin Sasuke akan mengalami luka yang sangat mendalam kali ini.." lirih Itachi._

"Apa maksudmu, Itachi-nii?" tanya Gaara.

Itachi pun menceritakan semua masalah-masalah mengganjil yang terjadi pada kecelakaan pesawat yang telah merengut kedua orang tua Naruto.

-

-

Naruto menghapus air matanya dan menghela napas. "Aku pergi dulu ayah, ibu," kata Naruto. Setelah itu, Naruto pun meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan terakhir orang tuanya. Sasuke pun mengikuti Naruto dan berjalan cepat untuk menyusul Naruto. "Naruto, ikut aku!" seru Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

'Mau apa lagi sih, Teme?' pikir Naruto sambil memandang tangannya yang telah digenggam oleh Sasuke.

"Lepas!" seru Naruto sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke.

"Tidak!" Sasuke makin mempererat genggamannya.

Le-"

Sakura?!

Naruto melihat Sakura yang berdiri di depannya dan memandang tangannya yang sedang digenggam oleh Sasuke. "Sakura-chan…," lirih Naruto dan kali ini Naruto berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Sasuke…," kata Sakura yang sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang tajam Sakura dan kembali menarik tangan Naruto, "ayo!" kata Sasuke.

Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke dan segera berlari ke arah Sakura. "Sakura, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," kata Naruto.

Bicara?

'Bicara apa? Membicarakan jika kau menikamku dari belakang? Berpura-pura mencintaiku padahal kau berniat merebut Sasuke dariku? Jahat sekali kau Naruto. Aku kira semua hal kemarin cuman lelucon, sampai-sampai aku rela hadir kemari untuk mendatangi pemakaman orang tuamu, jika tahu seperti itu tidak mungkin aku datang kemari,' pikir Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?" Mendengar namanya disebut oleh Naruto, Sakura pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan Naruto? Genggaman tangan Sasuke pada tanganmu?" tanya Sakura yang sekarang sedang sangat cemburu pada Naruto.

"Sakura-chan," lirih Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar jahat!" kata Sakura sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Sakura!" seru Sasuke sambil mendekati Sakura dan menarik Naruto agar menjauhi Sakura.

"Jangan salahkan Naruto. Aku bertepuk sebelah tangan, aku mencintai Naruto, Sakura dan Naruto tidak mencintaiku... jadi akulah yang salah," kata Sasuke. "….Jadi kau tidak pantas untuk mengatakan Naruto adalah orang jahat… karena sesungguhnya akulah yang jahat."

Sakura membelalakkan mata dan memeluk Sasuke, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa kekuranganku?" tanya Sakura sambil memukul-mukul dada Sasuke.

Melihat Sasuke dan Sakura, tiba-tiba rasa sakit menghampiri hati Naruto. 'Aku tidak bisa melihat Sakura menangis…,' pikir Naruto. _Tidak bisa._

"Kalian…," lirih Naruto. Mendengar lirihan Naruto, Sasuke memandang Naruto.

"Kalian bersamalah…," kata Naruto dan sukses membuat Sasuke membelalakkan mata dan Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar, "kalian sangat cocok bersama…," kata Naruto. Setelah itu, Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura. 'Sudah aku bilang bukan? Aku adalah orang yang sudah dihukum oleh Tuhan untuk tidak mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan,' pikir Naruto sambil berjalan menjauhi Sasuke dan Sakura. Tetesan air mata pun kembali hadir di pipi Naruto.

'Apa aku akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan? Akupun tidak tahu jawabannya.' pikir Naruto. _Tetapi kebahagiaan Sakura adalah kebahagiaanku juga._

-

-

Gaara memandang ponselnya. Gaara tidak percaya jika Naruto akan terancam nyawanya. Kabar penyabotasean pesawat orang tua Naruto adalah hal yang paling mengejutkan yang pernah dia terima, terlebih jika Itachi memintanya untuk membantunya. Pastinya kasus ini sangat parah.

Membantu apa?

Gaara diminta Itachi untuk menjaga Naruto dimanapun Naruto berada, dan kini Gaara sedang berada di dalam mobilnya untuk menuju ke tempat dimana Naruto berada. Lalu Kenapa bukan Itachi yang menjaga Naruto? Itachi dan Kakashi sedang menyelidiki kasus Naruto. Meski Itachi bukan bagian dari anggota kepolisian, tetapi apa salahnya jika dia mencoba untuk menemukan siapa dalang penyabotasean pesawat keluarga Namikaze? Dan lagipula bukannya malah akan semakin membahayakan nyawa Naruto jika seluruh masalah ini dipercayakan seutuhnya pada petugas kepolisian dan dibiarkan lama-lama untuk diselidiki? Mungkin tidak mungkin iya, karena mau dipercayakan atau tidak, nyawa Naruto tetap terancam.

Gaara memacu mobilnya dengan cepat. Meski ponselnya berbunyi dan memperlihatkan nama 'Neji' di layar ponselnya, Gaara tidak mempedulikannya, karena mau bagaimanapun…

Gaara tidak bisa membuat Neji terluka…

-

-

"Itachi-sama. Apa kau yakin akan mempercayakan semua ini pada Sabaku-sama?" tanya Kakashi pada Itachi yang sedang memandang langit.

'Langit yang berawan dan sangat cerah. Secerah mata Naruto, tetapi akankah mata biru itu terus bersinar seperti langit hari ini?' Itachi menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya. 'Baik keluargaku maupun dirinya tidak boleh ada yang terluka.' _Tidak boleh._

"Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan, Hatake," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum a la Uchiha. "…Karena ibu dan ayah sudah mempercayakan semuanya padaku."

'Mempercayakan padaku jika aku sebagai anak terbesar dari mereka bisa melindungi Sasuke maupun Naruto. Kedua adikku.'

Kakashi tersenyum dari balik _masker_-nya. "Kau tahu Itachi-sama? Tadinya aku kira kau adalah orang yang keras, ternyata kau adalah seseorang yang sangat sayang pada keluargamu," kata Kakashi.

Itachi mendengus, "itu adalah pujian yang sangat jarang bagiku, Hatake," kata Itachi. Mendengar perkataan Itachi, senyum Kakashi pun bertambah lebar. _Aku jadi iri padamu Sasuke-sama. Kau mempunyai kakak terhebat yang siap mendampingi dirimu dalam keadaan sesulit apapun._

_-_

_-_

Sakura dan Sasuke saling bertatapan. Mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam restoran yang bernuansa Eropa. Alunan musik romantis, dan wangi kue tercium di seluruh penjuru ruangan, tetapi tetap saja, suasana se-romantis apapun, tidak merubah perasaan atau suasana yang mengganjil di antara mereka berdua. "Manusia tidak akan pernah merasa puas, terlebih jika mereka belum mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan," kata Sasuke selelah meminum kopi yang berada di depannya.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan heran. "A-apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat, "apabila aku tidak bertemu dengan Naruto, pasti kaulah orang yang menempati ruang kosong dihatiku," kata Sasuke. "Berbicara denganmu, mengingatkanku pada pertama kali aku bertemu dengan kalian berdua."

**Flashback.**

Sekolah adalah tempat yang paling menyebalkan bagi Sasuke. Selain hanya ajang untuk pamer kekayaan, Sasuke pun menganggap sekolah hanya sebagai perkumpulan Fans Club Uchiha yang jumlahnya hanya Tuhan-lah yang mengetahui. Meski wanita maupun pria banyak yang menyukai Sasuke, tetapi tidak satupun yang membuat Sasuke tertarik. Tidak satupun!

Bersama kelomponya yang terdiri dari Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Kiba. Sasuke berjalan menelusuri taman dan menikmati suasana taman yang begitu indah karena pohon-pohon Sakura sedang bermekaran, memperlihatkan keindahan bunganya.

"Aw!" teriak seseorang dan membuat Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya melihat ke arah sumber suara.

Gadis berambut merah muda, dan paras yang cantik sedang diganggu dan dihina sedemikian rupa. Sasuke memperlihatkan senyumnya ketika mengetahui gadis yang dikerjai tersebut adalah orang yang mengejeknya sebagai orang sombong dan melawannya pada saat Sasuke menghajar seseorang yang bernama Rock Lee. Alhasil, Sasuke memerintah seluruh orang di sekolahnya untuk membuat gadis berambut merah tersebut sengsara.

"Uchiha-sama, ini air kotaran yang anda minta," kata pesuruh Sasuke sambil menyerahkan sebuah ember yang berisi air kotoran pada Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura dan diikuti oleh ketiga temannya sambil membawa sebuah ember. Senyum a la Uchiha terus tersirat di parasnya yang tampan dan matanya tidak berkedip sama sekali. Memandang Sakura sang gadis berambut merah muda seperti elang memperhatikan anak ayam. Sasuke terus berjalan sampai di depan Sakura yang sudah terjatuh tidak berdaya. Dan…

Air yang dibawa Sasuke pun ditumpahkan Sasuke tepat dimana Sakura berada.

Tetapi..

Air tersebut tidak mengenai Sakura, melainkan mengenai seseorang dengan rambut pirang, bermata biru, dan terdapat tiga garis luka di masing-masing pipinya.

Naruto Namikaze telah melindungi Sakura dari air yang telah ditumpahkan Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto beranjak dari tempat dimana dia melindungi Sakura. Dipandangnya Sasuke dengan tajam. "Kau brengsek!" teriak Naruto dan sukses membuat Sasuke membelalakkan mata. "Apa kau tidak berpikir jika yang kau lawan itu adalah seorang wanita?!"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "aku tidak peduli," kata Sasuke.

Shikamaru menghela napas, "mendokusei…," kata Shikamaru. _Ini akan menjadi sebuah pertarungan yang sengit._

"Kau tidak peduli? Apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan oleh orang tuamu untuk mempedulikan lingkungan?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke dengan bersungut-sungut.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, "itu bukan urusanmu," kata Sasuke.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya lalu memeluk Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. "Rasakan!" teriak Naruto yang telah berhasil membuat baju Sasuke kotor dan berbau air kotoran yang telah dibanjurkannya pada 'Naruto.'

Semua membelalakkan mata, bahkan Neji pun tidak tahan untuk tidak menahan senyumannya. "Lepas!" teriak Sasuke, dan untuk pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke topeng sebagai orang terdingin di sekolah terlepas.

"Akan aku peluk kau, Teme! Rasakan!" seru Naruto dan pelukan pada Sasuke makin dipereratnya.

"Lepas Dobe!" teriak Sasuke sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

"Tidak!" teriak Naruto.

"Lepas!" teriak Sasuke. Kiba pun tertawa dengan keras dan membuat suasana menjadi lebih ramai. Sedangkan Gaara? Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepala. 'Dasar kekanak-kanakan,' pikir Gaara.

"Mendokusei," kata Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Chk, chk, chk," decik Neji sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Akhirnya, untuk beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya dan sukses membuat baju Sasuke kotor dan bau. "Apa kau mau aku cium agar wajahmu pun kotor?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan pandangan a la Uchiha. "Akan aku balas kau!" seru Sasuke sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura.

Teman-teman Sasuke lainnya pun mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

"Rasakan kau, Teme! Makanya jangan cuman berani sama wanita!" teriak Naruto sambil tertawa.

**End Flashback.**

"Semenjak itu, aku tidak pernah bisa mengalihkan pikiranku untuk mengerjai Naruto… sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar jika aku sudah jatuh hati pada Naruto..," kata Sasuke. Setelah berkata demikian, Sasuke mengambil cangkir di depannya kembali dan meminum kopi yang berada di dalam cangkir tersebut.

"Lalu kenapa kau menembakku? Bukan Naruto?" kata Sakura dengan nada yang sangat sedih dan penuh emosi.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis-tampak bukan Uchiha. "Aku cemburu padamu," kata Sasuke.

Sakura membelalakkan mata, "cemburu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya. Aku cemburu… karena begitu seringnya aku memperhatikan Naruto, aku menjadi tahu apa yang dia suka dan apa yang dia tidak sukai," kata Sasuke sambil membayangkan wajah Naruto yang cemberut, tersenyum, bahkan sedang menguap. Bagi Sasuke, dari segi manapun Naruto tetaplah indah.

"Ja-jadi kau memanfaatkanku?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala, "aku kesal… karena kaulah yang selalu diperhatikannya. Sampai-sampai aku berpikiran untuk merebut apa yang dia sukai agar dia berhenti memperhatikanmu..," kata Sasuke dan membuat Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Air matapun telah membasahi wajah Sakura. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau tega Sasuke?"

"…Karena aku mencintai dia…," kata Sasuke. "Aku sangat mencintai dia sampai-sampai akupun tidak tahu apa yang aku perbuat akan membuat Naruto senang atau hanya membuat Naruto menderita."

'Kau begitu _gay_, Sasuke!' pikir Sakura. 'Aku tidak percaya akan mencintai orang sakit sepertimu.'

Sakura menyiramkan segelas es jeruk yang berada di depannya pada Sasuke dan membuat seluruh pengunjung memandang ke arah Sasuke maupun Sakura. "Aku tidak percaya akan mencintai orang seperti dirimu. Kau adalah orang yang paling hina yang pernah aku temui, Uchiha! Kau tidak pantas mendapatkan cinta, meskipun hanya sedikit!" teriak Sakura. Setelah itu, Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih belum mengelap wajahnya yang basah.

'…Dengan begini, aku bisa tenang untuk mencintai Naruto," pikir Sasuke sambil memadang kopi di depannya tidak peduli muka dan bajunya yang sudah sangat basah.

-

-

Naruto sedang berdiam diri di taman sambil duduk di sebuah bangku taman dekat pemakaman orang tuanya sampai sebuah mobil audi terparkir di pinggir jalan raya, depan taman. Gaara keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan sebelum menutup pintu mobilnya, Gaara melempar kaca mata hitamnya ke kursi pengemudi. Gaara pun berjalan ke arah Naruto…

"Naruto..," sapa Gaara dengan nada datar.

"Gaara?! Ada apa kau menyuruhku diam disini?" seru Naruto dengan seringai di bibirnya setelah Gaara tiba di depannya.

"Aku mau mengantarmu pulang," kata Gaara.

"Eh?! Kenapa kau tahu aku tidak pulang dengan orang lain?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit terkejut.

Gaara duduk di sebelah Naruto dan memandang Naruto, "aku memang mencarimu… tetapi pada saat Sasuke meng-sms-ku untuk mengantarmu pulang, aku segera kemari," kata Gaara.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Sasuke meng-sms-mu untuk mengantarku pulang?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya, "iya."

'Iya aku berbohong.' pikir Gaara.

"Teta-"

Gaara menarik tangan Naruto. "Sudah, ayo kita pulang!" kata Gaara sambil menarik tangan Naruto, dan Naruto menurut apa yang Gaara katakan.

Berbohong?

'Tentu saja berbohong, mana mungkin Sasuke mengijinkanku pergi denganmu, Naruto,' kata Gaara dalam hati. _'..Karena.._ _Sasuke itu adalah orang yang sangat menjaga apa yang sudah dicap menjadi miliknya.'_

-

-

Sakura sedang berjalan di dalam _basement-_sendirian, hendak menuju mobilnya ketika beberapa orang telah menghadangnya. Orang-orang yang berpakaian serba hitam dan memakai kaca mata hitam tersebut menyingkir dari hadapan Sakura dan berbaris menyamping-seolah-olah memberi jalan pada seseorang. Beberapa saat kemudian sesosok manusia bernama Kabuto sedang membetulkan kaca matanya sambil tersenyum licik muncul di hadapan Sakura dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Sakura.

Kaca mata yang telah dibetulkan posisinya oleh Kabuto pun berkilat tajam. "Apa kau sedang patah hati, Nona?" tanya Kabuto. "...Jika benar, aku bisa membantumu."

Mendengar perkataan Kabuto, Sakura membelalakkan mata. 'Bagaimana dia tahu?!' seru Sakura di dalam hati.

_Siapa dia?_

_**Bersambung…**_

* * *

_**Udah baca? Minta Review-nya donk… Hehehe…. Oh iya, cuman mau bilang jaga-jaga takut Pete hiatus... Kemungkinan besar Pete nge-publish cerita ILIN sama yang lainnya lebih lama. thx.**_

_**Salam hangat,**_

_**Pete.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**I LIVE IN HELL!**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rat: T.**

**Warn: OOC, BL, dan Miss Typo.**

**Don't Like! Don't Read!**

**Terima kasih untuk review-nya di chapter sebelumnya. Dan terima kasih juga untuk yang fave.**

**m(_._)m**

**Selamat membaca…**

* * *

**Itachi and Sasuke**

* * *

Melelahkan. Sangat melelahkan. Kejadian tadi Siang, dimana Naruto melepaskan Sakura untuk kebahagian gadis dicintainya membuat Naruto lelah.

Lelah dengan penuh kehampaan.

Lelah untuk berpikir. Lelah untuk merasakan perasaan cemburu. Lelah untuk tersakiti. Meskipun begitu lelah, cinta tetaplah cinta…

Sudah lelah masih tetap ingin dipikirkan, sampai-sampai untuk tidur, maupun makan sudah tidak nafsu. Terlebih jika harus lelah atau kalah dengan seseorang yang sudah dianggap sebagai rival oleh dirimu. Urusan cinta memang rumit. Salah dan benar terkadang tidak bisa dibedakan.

Naruto membuka pintu kediaman Uchiha dengan perlahan. Berharap tidak satupun dari keluarga Uchiha yang terbangun karena keterlambatannya tiba di rumah. Pintu besar dan tinggi perlahan membuka. Suara denyitan pintu terdengar karena gesekan pintu dan lantai. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ketika pintu berhasil membuka dan suasana yang tadinya gelap kini menjadi terang.

'Siapa?' tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri ketika lampu ruangan tamu menyala dengan sendirinya.

Naruto melihat sesosok manusia.

Mata onyx memandang Naruto. Emosi yang biasanya tidak ada di wajah seorang Uchiha tergambar jelas di wajah Sasuke. Rasa berdebar-debar karena menanti seorang Naruto sampai terdengar cukup keras dari arah jantung Sasuke. Naruto memang bisa membuat seseorang menjadi OOC.

"Kau kemana saja Dobe?" Sasuke memandang Naruto sambil memegang saklar lampu yang berada beberapa meter dari pintu.

'Untuk apa dia disini?' pikir Naruto. _Untuk apa dia disini, aku tidak ingin mengetahuinya._ Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghindari Sasuke.

"Dobe?" Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

Mendengar suara Sasuke, Naruto memalingkan muka. 'Aku sedang tidak mau bertemu malah bertemu,' pikir Naruto. _Kenapa dia tidak pernah berhenti menggangguku?_

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Tidak menganggap Sasuke ada sama sekali.

"Aku bertanya padamu," kata Sasuke dengan nada lembut, tetapi Naruto tetapi melangkahkan kakinya.

Sasuke menghela napas. Sasuke tidak berharap sama sekali untuk dicueki seperti ini. Malah bisa dikatakan, Sasuke sedang tidak berselera untuk memulai perdebatan atau pertengkaran dengan Naruto. 'Ya, Tuhan, berikan aku kesabaran meski untuk sehari saja,' pikir Sasuke.

"Aku sudah meminta maaf," kata Sasuke pada Naruto. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

Dia minta maaf pada siapa?

'Aku atau Sakura?'

Naruto tidak membalikkan badan. Semua pertanyaan tentang Sasuke muncul di pikirannya. Pikiran positif tentang Sasuke mulai muncul dibenaknya, tetapi Naruto segera menghilangkan perasaan tersebut. 'Ini tidak mungkin. Dia adalah orang jahat,' pikir Naruto. _Dia jahat tetapi dia meminta maaf pada Sakura? Untuk apa dia melakukan sejauh ini?_

Sasuke melihat mimik Naruto yang tampak kebingungan. "Jika kau tidak percaya, aku hanya bisa berharap kau bisa percaya," kata Sasuke.

Berharap percaya?

Percaya padamu?

Sasuke kali ini hanya bisa berharap. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti orang di depannya. Dia hanya ingin membuat Naruto cinta dia dengan tulus meskipun lama dan harus perlahan-lahan. Mungkin ini yang disebut tobat. Merasa bersalah dan tidak ingin menyakiti seseorang yang disayang lebih lama lagi. Tetapi, yang lebih mengherankan lagi, Sasuke rela memberikan Naruto pada Sakura. Entah apa yang merasuki Sasuke, tetapi ini sudah dia pikirkan seharian. Naruto bahagia, Sasuke pun akan bahagia. Kata-kata standar dalam percintaan tetapi memang itu yang harus dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Kata yang gampang diucapkan tetapi sulit untuk dilakukan.

Untuk memperoleh Naruto pembuat yang murah senyum dan selalu membuat kejutan bagi orang-orang di sekelilingnya memang sulit.

"Naruto, sekali lagi aku katakan, jika aku mencintaimu," kata Sasuke dengan suara selembut mungkin.

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan memandang mata onyx di depannya.

Onyx bertemu biru.

"Sasuke.. maaf.. tetapi aku sudah tidak tahu lagi harus percaya padamu atau tidak," kata Naruto. Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sasuke menganggukkan kepala pelan, "jika begitu bisakah kau belajar percaya padaku?" tanya Sasuke.

Belajar percaya?

Tidak bisa.

'Sasuke, untuk belajar menganggapmu adapun aku sangat sulit,' pikir Naruto. _Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi harus menganggapmu apa?_

Sasuke menarik Naruto dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat. "Naruto…," lirih Sasuke. 'Aku tidak tahu lagi, aku tidak tahu lagi. Peduli dengan harga diri seorang Uchiha,' pikir Sasuke.

Naruto membelalakkan mata ketika mendapatkan pelukan hangat Sasuke. Setelah itu, Naruto mendorong Sasuke, "lepas!" teriak Naruto sambil mendorong Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke tidak melepaskan Naruto, "Naruto.. bisa aku seperti ini hanya sebentar saja?"

Hampir terbuai.

Jika Sasuke tidak pernah berbuat jahat pada dirinya. Jika Sasuke bersikap baik dari semenjak mereka bertemu. Jika… Sasuke tidak merebut Sakura dari dirinya, Naruto pasti terbuai oleh suasana. Malam yang gelap, suasana hangat dengan dinding berwarna coklat, dan lantai berwarna putih yang dibalut karpet berwarna krem, cukup membuat suasana menjadi romantis, tetapi…

"Aku tidak bisa seperti ini, Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil melepas pelukan Sasuke. "… Karena aku masih belum bisa menerima semuanya… aku masih belum ada rasa percaya padamu," kata Naruto.

Sasuke memandang Naruto. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat untuk membuat Naruto menjadi miliknya, tetapi Sasuke tidak akan pernah menyerah dan masih mempunyai banyak cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Dalam kamus Uchiha, tidak ada kata menyerah. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke akan mendapatkan Naruto, meskipun harus menghabiskan waktu cukup lama.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah!" kata Sasuke. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto membalikkan badannya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

'Kenapa… melihat punggungnya sepertinya aku akan berpisah dengannya…,' pikir Sasuke. _Jika aku bukan seorang Uchiha, aku pasti akan menangis._

_-_

_-_

Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan ke arah kasurnya. Semua perkataan Sasuke masih terekam dipikirannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto ingin mempercayai Sasuke. 'Apa aku mulai percaya pada kebohongan dia?' pikir Naruto.

Naruto merebahkan badannya ke lantai. Dipandangnya langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Suasana yang tadinya sepi kini terdapat suara napas beraturan Naruto. "Aku harap Sasuke berbohong dan hanya melakukan aksinya untuk menyingkirkan aku," gumam Naruto.

'… _Karena pelukan tadi… entah kenapa aku menyukainya.'_

-

-

Sasuke masih berada di ruangan yang sama dengan ruangan terakhir dia bertemu dengan Naruto. Sasuke diam disana sambil menunggu esok hari tiba, dan berharap jika Naruto akan berubah baik pada dirinya setelah matahari terbit dari ufuk timur.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Itachi tiba-tiba muncul di depan Sasuke dengan membawa dua kaleng minuman ringan. "Ambil ini," kata Itachi sambil menyerahkan salah satu kaleng minuman tersebut.

Sasuke memandang Itachi sambil mengambil minuman ringan tersebut dari tangan Itachi. "Kau sendiri kenapa masih ada disini?" tanya Sasuke.

Itachi duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan membuka kaleng minuman tersebut, "aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Aku juga sama." kata Sasuke. Setelah itu, Sasuke meminum minuman tersebut.

'Dia tampak penuh emosi,' pikir Itachi sambil memandang adik semata wayangnya. _Ini semua harus diselesaikan secepat mungkin._

"Apa masalah Naruto lagi?" tanya Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Baka Little Brother," kata Itachi sambil menggelengkan kepala. _Benarkan, yang bisa membuat adikku seperti ini hanyalah Naruto Uzumaki seorang._

Hening. Kedua pemuda Uchiha sedang berpikir dan terbuai dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Itachi menghela napas. "Kau tahu adik, aku ingin kita seperti dulu," kata Itachi. Mendengar perkataan Itachi, Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku sudah tahu sejak dulu jika kau mencintai Naruto," kata Itachi yang sukses membuat mata Sasuke membelalak. _Dia tahu darimana?_

Itachi memandang ekspresi Sasuke yang terkejut, "tatapanmu tidak bisa membohongi, Adik! Meski kau tampak sangat benci saat pertama dia masuk kemari, tetapi kau tidak bisa membohongi diriku jika kamu sangat mencintainya," kata Itachi.

"Itu adalah urusanku," kata Sasuke dengan mata onyx yang berkilat tajam.

Itachi tersenyum.

Itachi tersenyum lembut untuk pertama kalinya dengan sepenuh hati. "Itu akan jadi urusanku jika aku merasakan iri yang sangat berat kepada Naruto, Adik!"

Sasuke memandang Itachi dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu, kau menyukaiku dan cemburu pada Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

Itachi meminum kembali minuman kalengnya secara perlahan. "Kau bodoh! Aku ini kakak mu!" seru Itachi.

"Lalu kau bil-"

"Aku iri pada Naruto karena aku sebagai kakak makin kehilangan adiknya. Aku anggap Naruto sebagai orang yang merebut dirimu. Hahaha. Sampai-sampai aku ingin merusak hubungan kalian berdua," kata Itachi.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Merusak hubungan kita bagaimana? Dari awal hubungan kita sudah rusak tanpa dirusak," kata Sasuke.

Itachi memandang Sasuke, "harusnya kau lah yang menjadi tunangannya."

Mendengar perkataan Itachi, Sasuke membelalakkan mata.

'Kau? Apa maksudmu?"

**Flashback.**

Mendengar kecelakaan yang dialami orang tua Naruto cukup membuat pikiran-pikiran jahat untuk membuat adiknya menjauhi pemilik rambut pirang tersebut makin besar. Itachi tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan sebagus ini. Selain berniat mengerjai adiknya, Itachi pun ingin mengubah pemikiran keluarganya maupun Sasuke.

Itachi masih belum yakin apa Sasuke menyukai Naruto, tetapi Itachi tahu, jika adiknya menyimpan perasaan lebih dari seorang rival terhadap pemilik rambut pirang tersebut.

Setelah Kakashi mengumumkan aturan-aturan untuk mendapatkan warisan Namikaze pada Naruto dan Uchiha. Sasuke dan Naruto sudah kembali ke kamar. Kali ini tinggal lah tiga keluarga Uchiha. "Apa akan berhasil?" Mikoto bertanya terhadap suaminya.

"Entahlah… Kita coba saja dulu," Fugaku tersenyum memandang Itachi yang hanya mengangguk.

'Little Brother, kali ini akan menarik,' pikir Itachi. "Coba bagaimana ayah?" tanya Itachi.

Fugaku memandang anak sulungnya, lalu memandang Mikoto. "Aku berpikir, meskipun terdengar konyol untuk menjodohkan dirimu dengan Naruto atau Sasuke dengan Naruto," kata Fugaku.

Mendengar ucapan Fugaku, Mikoto membelalakkan mata, "Sayang, apa kau tidak sadar jika mereka adalah pria?"

Fugaku merasakan aura ketegangan yang berasal dari istrinya, 'pasti dia menganggap aku gila.'

"Aku tidak bisa membuat anak dari sahabatku seperti ini. Jika tidak ada siapapun yang bisa menikahi maka aku rela Sasuke atau Itachi-lah yang menikahi Naruto."

Itachi memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan pikirannya. 'Ini akan menjadi baik. Tetapi terlalu cepat jika orang lain sudah mendekati adikku sebelum aku masih belum mengenal adikku sendiri. Terlalu serius belajar membuatmu terlalu sulit mendekati adikmu.'

"Aku menolak! Sasuke saja!" kata Itachi. Mendengar perkataan Itachi, Fugaku mengangguk perlahan, "kalau begitu bantu Ayah untuk mendekatkan Naruto pada Sasuke."

"Hn."

Meski perkataan 'hn,' itu tidak berarti iya. Itachi tidak mungkin memberikan adiknya begitu saja pada orang yang jelas-jelas akan menjauhkannya dari Sasuke. Ini bukan cemburu, atau rasa cinta terhadap seorang kekasih. Ini adalah rasa kegagalan untuk memperoleh perhatian satu-satunya saudara kandung akan menghilang. Oleh karena itu, ide-ide untuk membuat Sasuke dan Naruto mempercayai Itachi mulai muncul dibenak Itachi, padahal ide untuk dipercayai tersebut hanyala untuk menghalangi kebersamaan mereka.

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba.

Sakura telah tiba dan cukup membantu Itachi untuk memberikan masalah-masalah pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Aturan baru untuk saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan pun adalah rencana Itachi. Terpenting bagi Itachi semua berakhir dengan _happy ending_ bagi dirinya. Egoisnya diri Itachi. Baik Fugaku maupun Mikoto langsung mencabut ide mereka masing-masing ketika mendengar Naruto mempunyai seseorang yang disukai.

Lalu sekarang bagaimana?

Rasa bersalah pada kedua korban muncul pada hati dan pemikiran Itachi. Mau bagaimanapun Naruto cukup hormat dan baik pada itachi. Penderitaan yang dialami Naruto, menambah rasa bersalah Itachi. Terlebih ketika Itachi mengetahui, kabar jika orang yang sudah dianggap adik oleh dirinya telah terancam bahaya. Jika Naruto mengalami sesuatu, Itachi tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Sasuke. Mau bagaimanapun Itachi belum pernah melihat adiknya sebegitu OOC-nya untuk mendekati seseorang.

Sasuke benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Naruto Namikaze hingga Itachi pun benar-benar ingin membantu adiknya maupun Naruto. Oleh karena itu, mau sangat bahaya pun keadaan untuk melindungi Naruto, Itachi tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk melindungi kedua adiknya. Melindungi fisik maupun perasaan kedua adiknya.

**End Flashback.**

"Kau menyebalkan. Untung saja Sakura bukan bagian dari rencana kau untuk memisahkan aku dan Naruto," kata Sasuke.

Itachi menggelengkan kepala, "aku sudah berniat seperti itu, tetapi Tuhan membantuku. Dengan sendirinya, Sakura datang kemari," kata Itachi. Setelah itu, Itachi meminum minuman ringan di tangannya.

"Kau memang penuh keberuntungan," kata Sasuke.

Itachi tersenyum tipis, "begitulah!"

Sasuke beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan sebelum menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau adalah kakak yang baik, _Itachi-nii_." demikian kata Sasuke. Setelah itu, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kembali, meninggalkan Itachi yang tersenyum lebar-nampak bukan Uchiha. 'Kau adikku yang akan selalu aku jaga.' _Itachi-nii, sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kata-kata tersebut._

-

-

Hening dan dingin. Naruto dan Sasuke tidak mengucapkan satu kata patah pun semenjak memasuki mobil dan melaju menuju sekolah. Sebenarnya, banyak sekali yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Sasuke, tetapi melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang tida mood untuk berbicara dengannya berulang kali Sasuke mengurungkan niat untuk membuka topik pembicaraan.

Tetapi, kali ini pasti bisa.

"Benar kau mau masuk sekolah?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. Mendengar suara Sasuke, Naruto yang sedang memandang jendela kini memandang wajah Sasuke yang sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir. "Iya," jawab Naruto.

Lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah, dan Sasuke menghentikan laju mobilnya. "Jika kau tidak ingin sekolah, aku bisa mengan-"

"Sudahlah Sasuke! Aku ingin ke sekolah!" kata Naruto.

Sasuke menghela napas, 'orang ini..,' pikir Sasuke. Setelah itu, lampu lalu lintas berganti menjadi warna hijau dan Sasuke kembali memacu mobilnya. Beberapa detik kemudian-setelah waktu melaju kembali berjalan, Sasuke memutar mobilnya dengan cepat, sehingga berada di jalur yang berlainan dengan jalur sekolah.

"Kau mau apa?!" seru Naruto yang cukup hawatir karena Sasuke merubah jalur kendaraannya tiba-tiba dan hampir menabrak mobil.

Sasuke memacu mobilnya dengan secepat mungkin, "aku akan menunjukan betapa aku cinta padamu, dan akan aku tunjukan siapa Sasuke Uchiha sebenaranya," kata Sasuke dengan suara rendah dan senyum misterius.

'A-apa yang akan dia lakukan?!' seru Naruto di dalam hati.

"Bersiap-siaplah, Dobe!"

_**Bersambung…**_

* * *

Widih! Ini, ini cerita terburu-buru. Jadi maaf ya hehehe… Maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Mudah-mudahan Pete bisa apdet super cepat! Doa-kan


	12. Chapter 12

**I LIVE IN HELL!**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rat: T.**

**Warn: OOC, BL, dan Miss Typo.**

**Don't Like! Don't Read!**

**Terima kasih untuk review-nya di chapter sebelumnya. Dan terima kasih juga untuk yang fave.**

**m(_._)m**

**Selamat membaca…**

**

* * *

**

**BEFORE ENDING**

* * *

Naruto memandang orang di sampingnya dengan perasaan sedikit takut. 'Kau terlalu paranoid Namikaze, tidak mungkin Teme di sampingmu ini melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak,' pikir Naruto sambil menghela napas dan pandangannya memandang pemandangan pegunungan yang ada di sampingnya.

Dia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa pada diriku..

Ya, itu pasti..

Tapi, kenapa aku kesal dia diam saja…

Bersama seseorang yang merupakan 'musuh' selama tiga puluh menit di dalam mobil tanpa berbicara satu kata patah pun sangatlah menderita bagi Naruto. Selain karena sifatnya yang tidak bisa diam, seseorang yang di sampingnya selalu memasang muka datar tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun cukup membuat Naruto muak dengan keadaannya sekarang ini.

Hanya memandang ke depan?

Memandang Ke depan dan fokus pada jalan…

Sasuke?

Sasuke-Teme?

"Teme!" seru Naruto sambil sehingga membuat Sasuke mengerem mobil secara mendadak karena terkejut akibat mendengar seruan Naruto. Sasuke menghela napas dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya, "kau tidak bisa tidak berteriak, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek sekaligus sebal. "… Atau kau cukup bodoh untuk mengetahui jika aku sedang menyetir?"

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya dan memandang Sasuke, "kau sendiri yang salah! Kenapa kau terus menyetir tanpa menghiraukan penumpang di sampingmu yang hampir mati karena bosan? Kau tahu? Aku sudah tidak melihat mobil satupun di depan, belakang, atau samping kita!" kata Naruto dengan penuh putus asa. "Bahkan akupun sudah lelah untuk berteriak agar kau menurunkanku dari mobil," lanjut Naruto dengan nada lemah.

Sasuke baru menyadari jika mereka sudah hampir mendekati tujuan perjalanan. Pemandangan indah dan tanpa polusi sudah ada di sekeliling mereka berdua. Bahkan tampak sangat jarang mobil sekalipun yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Sasuke mulai berpikir jika dia sudah tua nanti dia ingin sekali tinggal disini bersama Naruto. Seperti orang tua saja. Berpikir ingin tenang disaat masa tua sudah tiba.

Sasuke mendengus sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai, kau bersabar saja dulu…," kata Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto secara sekilas. 'Aku akan memperlihatkanmu sesuatu…,' pikir Sasuke sambil menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya tanpa disadari mobil.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Aku berharap kau membawaku kemari bukan hanya untuk menghabiskan waktuku saja..," kata Naruto. "… Karena aku benci menghabiskan waktuku, terutama dengan orang sepertimu!" seru Naruto yang membuat Sasuke kembali memutar kedua bola matanya.

'Ini tempatnya…,' pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan laju mobilnya dan memandang Naruto dengan pandangan sekaligus senyum a la Uchiha. "Kau puas jika aku katakan kalau kita sudah sampai?" kata Sasuke. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto segera melihat keadaan sekelilingnya.

Hijau?

Hijau?

Hijau?

Apa ini?

"Ini adalah hutan?" seru Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah pepohonan di luar mobil. Mendengar seruan Naruto, Sasuke menutup telinganya dan segera membuka pintu mobilnya ketika Naruto tidak lagi berteriak. "Ayo keluar!" ajak Sasuke pada Naruto.

Naruto pun membuka pintu mobil dan memandang sekeliling saat sudah berada di luar mobil. Suara burung, serangga, dan gesekkan daun-daunan terdengar di telinganya sehingga membuat suasana hatinya menjadi sedikit tenang. "Sudah lama aku ingin menikmati hal ini..," gumam Naruto pada dirinya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita nikmati semua ini..," kata Sasuke. Mendengar suara Sasuke yang sedikit aneh membuat Naruto memandang Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Menikmati?" tanya Naruto dengan jantung yang sudah mulai berdegup.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan dengan senyum a la Uchiha yang masih terpasang di bibirnya, "Buka bajumu!" perintah Sasuke sambil membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya. Melihat Sasuke bersikap seperti ini, Naruto melangkah mundur sambil menggelengkan kepala, "Mau apa, kau?" tanya Naruto dengan perasaan yang sudah tidak karuan.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "kita bersenang-senang," kata Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

Bersenang-senang?

Dengan dirimu?

Jangan mimpi!

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan berlari menjauhi Sasuke. Entah apa yang dia lewati atau kemana dia berlari, Naruto terus berlari dan berlari. "Kau jangan mimpi Uchiha! Aku tidak akan mau bersama dengan orang sepertimu!" seru Naruto sambil berlari.

Sasuke pun berlari mengejar Naruto. Kejar-kejaran ini sangatlah bukan seorang Uchiha, tetapi untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan oleh dirinya apapun akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Termasuk mengejar Naruto seperti ini. "Terus berlari sep-"

"Aaaaaaaa…," teriakan Naruto membuat Sasuke segera menembus pepohonan dengan secapat kilat. "Naruto!" seru Sasuke sambil mencari sang pemilik rambut pirang tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya Sasuke tiba di depan sebuah danau yang air jernihnya berkilau karena terkena cahaya matahari.

"Ini semua karena dirimu!" seru Naruto sambil memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan kesal. Sasuke memandang Naruto dari rambut hingga ujung sepatu. Basah. Seluruh yang ada di badan Naruto telah terkena air danau. Rupanya seorang Dobe yang di depan Sasuke ini berlari sangat kencang akibat sangat ketakutan sehingga tidak mengamati jalan di depannya. Akhirnya, dia menjatuhkan dirinya pada danau yang berada di balik pepohonan tersebut.

Baka Dobe..

Kau memang tidak pernah berhenti berbuat hal lucu..

"Sudah aku bilang, buka bajumu, Dobe!" seru Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto dengan senyum a la Uchiha-nya. Naruto mendelik dan mendengus kesal setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke, "Bagaimana aku tahu jika kau memerintahku untuk membuka baju hanya karena takut aku kebasahan. Kau memerintahku untuk membuka baju seperti hendak memper-" Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan memalingkan mukanya.

"Memper-?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto dengan nada bercanda. Mendengar nada Sasuke yang seperti mempermainkannya, Naruto mengembungkan pipinya, "lupakan!" seru Naruto. Setelah itu, Naruto pun membuka bajunya dan memeras bajunya hingga air-air yang membasahi bajunya terjatuh mengenai tanah yang terdapat rerumputan di atasnya.

Sasuke menaruh sepatunya yang baru saja dibukanya di atas tanah dan melipat celana panjangnya hingga bisa menyelupkan kakinya ke dalam air di pinggiran danau tanpa membasahi celananya. "Dobe!" seru Sasuke dan membuat Naruto kembali memandangnya.

"Apa?" teriak Naruto dan wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi basah. Sasuke ternyata telah menciprati air danau pada tubuh Naruto. "Terima ini!" seru Sasuke. Mendapatkan cipratan air dari orang yang membuatnya sebal, membuat Naruto menjadi tambah emosi dan segera memasuki danau untuk membuat Sasuke basah seperti dirinya.

"Sial kau!" seru Naruto sambil meloncat memasuki danau dan membuat baju Sasuke terkena cipratan air akibat hentakkan kaki Naruto. Melihat Naruto akan menyerang dirinya, Sasuke segera berancang-ancang untuk menerima serangan Naruto, "coba, jika kau bisa!" kata Sasuke sambil menendang air yang ada di bawahnya.

Naruto menutup mukanya dengan punggung tangannya. "Aku pasti bisa!" seru Naruto sambil menendang air danau tersebut, dan pada akhirnya…

Perang air pun dimulai…

* * *

Tanpa disadari Naruto dan Sasuke terdapat seseorang telah mengamati mereka berdua. Seseorang yang sejak tadi mengikuti mereka semenjak mereka pergi dari kediaman Uchiha. Saat sedang mengamati Sasuke dan Naruto dari celah pepohonan, suara ponsel orang tersebut pun berbunyi.

"Hallo?" kata Gaara dengan nada datar sambil berjongkok di antara dua buah pohon. Suara yang dikeluarkan untuk menyambut orang yang telah meneleponnya sedemikian rupa diredam oleh Gaara agar tidak terdengar oleh Naruto maupun Sasuke.

"Kau ada dimana?" tanya Itachi pada Gaara. Mendengar pertanyaan Itachi, Gaara memutar kedua bola matanya sambil menyingkirkan daun-daunan yang mengenai wajahnya. "Aku sedang mengikuti dua orang yang sangat merepotkan, kau bisa menelepon nanti tidak?" tanya Gaara. _Sudah tahu aku sedang dalam kondisi mengintai seperti ini kau masih mengganggu._

Terdengar suara anggukkan dari seberang sana, membuat Gaara mendengus dengan kesal, "sedang belajar jadi mata-mata…," komentar Itachi yang dimaksud untuk mencairkan suasana yang tampak sangat dingin ini.

Mata-mata?

Ini semua akibat dirimu!

"Aku tidak butuh komentarmu, lagipula kau sendiri yang meminta aku untuk seperti ini," kata Gaara. 'Aku sudah terlalu keluar karakter, lebih baik aku bersikap dingin kembali,' pikir Gaara.

Itachi memainkan pena yang ada di tangannya. Menunggu semua masalah ini selesai adalah hal yang sangat membosankan. Bukan hanya karena dia harus mengamati dan bekerja sama dengan orang dingin seperti Gaara, tetapi perasaan tegang karena takut adiknya terancam nyawanya semakin merasuki pikirannya. 'Ayolah Itachi, ini semua akan menjadi baik dengan berjalannya waktu,' pikir Itachi yang berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. "Kau amati mereka terus. Aku harap kau tidak berbuat yang tidak-tidak," kata Itachi dan sukses membuat Gaara mengedipkan matanya. 'Berbuat tidak-tidak? Apa maksudnya?' pikir Gaara.

* * *

Naruto dan Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di pinggiran danau, di atas rerumputan hijau. Akibat perang air tadi, pakaian mereka berdua menjadi basah dan angin yang berhembus membuat mereka menjadi kedinginan. "Ini akibat ulahmu, ponsel ku pun menjadi rusak akibat tercelup air…," kata Naruto sambil merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan memegang kedua lututnya.

Sasuke pun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dipandangnya makhluk berambut pirang di sisinya yang sedang mengembungkan pipinya. 'Lucu sekali,' pikir Sasuke. "Ulahku? kau sendiri suka 'kan dengan apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Uchiha sambil mengambil kemeja yang di lemparnya pada rerumputan sebelum dia terjun ke danau.

Pipi Naruto yang mengembung kini bertambah kembung. Membuat Sasuke ingin menyubit pipi merah tersebut. "Aku tidak suka padamu," kata Naruto sambil melempar batu ke danau, sehingga membentuk pantulan-pantulan kecil di atas danau. "Aku suka padamu. Pakai ini!" perintah Sasuke sambil melemparkan kemeja miliknya ke arah wajah Naruto.

Naruto mengambil kemeja yang dilempar Sasuke. Dipandangnya kemeja tersebut. Bau has Uchiha Sasuke pun hinggap di hidungnya. Setelah mencium bau tersebut, Naruto memandang Sasuke, "aku tidak mau memakai punyamu," kata Naruto sambil melempar baju tersebut dan hinggap di tangan Sasuke.

"Kau harus memakainya, dan ini adalah keputusan terakhir! Dan ganti saja ponselmu dengan ponselku. Masukkan kartu mu pada ponselku..," kata Sasuke sambil melemparkan kembali baju tersebut dan ponsel miliknya ke arah Naruto. Setelah itu, Sasuke beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan berjalan memasuki pepohonan. 'Kenapa dia tetap menyebalkan?' pikir Naruto sambil membuka kemejanya.

Sakura.

Kebebasanku dalam hidup.

Akibat dirinya, aku kehilangan semuanya. Sekarang aku mulai berpikir mungkin saja jika tidak ada dirinya aku akan hidup senang.

Hari sudah semakin Siang, Naruto sudah menunggu Sasuke cukup lama tetapi Sasuke tidak kunjung tiba. "Kemana dia? Aku sudah lapar," pikir Naruto sambil memegang perutnya yang mulai keroncongan. 'Sabar, kau pasti akan mendapatkan makanan,' pikir Naruto yang sudah mulai menghayal makanan kesukaannya, yaitu ramen. "Aku ingin pu-"

"Hapus ludah yang mengenai dagumu," tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul di belakang Naruto dan membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut. Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke lalu memandang tangan Sasuke secara bergantian. "Apa itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk keranjang yang dibawa oleh Sasuke.

"Keranjang. Untuk sebuah keranjang saja kau tidak mengetahuinya, dasar Dobe!" seru Sasuke dan membuat Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tajam. "Aku tahu itu keranjang, tetapi apa isi keranjang tersebut?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto. Dibukanya keranjang yang telah dibawanya. Senyum a la Uchiha terus menghiasi bibirnya. "Makanan," jawab Sasuke dengan singkat sambil memperlihatkan roti _sandwich_ yang dibungkus oleh kertas. "Aku tadi mencari makanan, ternyata di daerah seperti ini, mencari makanan sangatlah sulit. Makan ini," kata Sasuke sambil mengulurkan _sandwich_ tersebut.

Naruto mengambil _sandwich_ yang diberikan oleh Sasuke, karena hari sudah menjelang siang perut Naruto sudah keroncongan dan berteriak meminta makan. "Waah enak sekali," kata Naruto yang sedang memakan _sandwich_ tersebut dengan lahapnya.

Sudah setengah melahap makanan di tangannya, Naruto baru tersadar jika dari tadi Sasuke hanya memandang danau dan menikmati angin yang berhembus meniup rambutnya yang berwarna gelap. "Kau tidak makan?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. Mendengar suara Naruto, Sasuke memandang Naruto dan tersenyum sinis, "aku tidak mau gendut seperti dirimu!" jawab Sasuke dengan ketus.

"Ge-gendut?" tanya Naruto dengan nada terkejut. Naruto melihat perutnya dan menepuk-nepuk perutnya perlahan. "Aku tidak gendut," kata Naruto sambil memandang wajah Sasuke dengan polosnya. Melihat kebodohan Naruto, Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak tertawa, dan itu ternyata sangatlah sulit, "Dobe bego!" kata Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto dan senyum kecil tersirat di bibirnya.

Mereka saling pandang.

Perlahan-lahan Sasuke mendekati wajahnya, dan Naruto hanya terdiam dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang. 'Ke-kenapa aku tidak bisa melawan? Aku seperti terhipnotis olehnya,' pikir Naruto dan tanpa disadari _sandwich_ yang dipegangnya terjatuh ke tanah.

"Aku tidak makan _sandwich_ karena_ sandwich_ tersebut hanya terdapat satu, dan itu untukmu..," kata Sasuke dengan suara berbisik sambil terus mendekati wajah Naruto. Mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan seharusnya Naruto berteriak, tapi dia hanya bisa menelan ludah menerima elusan Sasuke di belakang kepalanya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa aku tidak bisa memberontak seperti biasanya?

Perlahan-lahan Naruto memejamkan matanya. Bersiap-siap jika sesuatu yang lembut akan menyentuh bibirnya. Nafas Sasuke pun mulai menyentuh wajahnya, membuat Naruto sedikit tergelitik.

Trrrrttt… Trrrtttt…

Ponsel yang berada di samping Naruto berbunyi sekaligus bergetar. Membuat Naruto kembali pada kesadaraannya dan melihat nomer yang telah meneleponnya. 'Kakashi?' kata Naruto dalam hati dan segera mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Kakashi?" sapa Naruto yang diam-diam memandang Sasuke yang tampaknya sedang memandang dirinya juga.

"Naruto. Apa Sakura menghubungimu?" tanya Kakashi dan membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "tidak! Memang ada apa Kakashi?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit berdebar-debar dan memandang Sasuke yang memandangnya datar dengan curiga.

"Ah, entahlah kata orang tuanya sudah beberapa hari ini Sakura tidak pulang ke rumah semenjak pamit untuk bertemu dengan seseorang, dan mereka memintaku untuk menghubungi dirimu..," kata Kakashi. Naruto menghela napas dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, "aku tidak melihatnya..," jawab Naruto dengan lemah.

"Kalau begitu sudahlah, terima kasih Naruto," kata Kakashi yang segera menutup teleponnya. Naruto menghela napas dan memandang Sasuke yang ikut memandang dirinya dengan penuh tanya. "Kau sembunyikan dimana Sakura?" tanya Naruto secara tiba-tiba dengan nada bergetar akibat marah. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya kembali dan mengangkat bahunya, "aku tidak tahu dimana Sakura, Naruto!" seru Sasuke.

"Kau jangan berbohong!" teriak Naruto. Sasuke memegang pundak Naruto dan segera ditepis oleh Naruto, "jangan sentuh aku!" teriak Naruto dan membuat Sasuke sedikit takut untuk menenangkan Naruto kembali.

Sasuke menghela napas.

'Ini apa baik?'

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan membuka matanya kembali.

'Apa aku rela memberikan dirimu untuknya…,' pikir Sasuke.

"Jika kau tidak percaya, pakailah mobilku dan carilah dia..," kata Sasuke sambil mengulurkan kunci mobil miliknya dan segera diambil secara kasar oleh Naruto. "Lebih baik seperti ini..," kata Naruto yang segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang punggung Naruto yang makin menjauh dan memasuki pepohonan. Setiap langkah yang dipijak Naruto, membuat dirinya merasakan kehilangan yang sangat. 'Aku seperti akan melihat dirimu untuk terakhir kalinya..,' kata Sasuke dan setelah itu pandangannya berubah ke arah pepohonan yang bergerak-gerak seperti ada sesuatu yang akan muncul dari balik pepohonan tersebut.

"Kau biarkan dia pergi? Seperti bukan dirimu saja…"

* * *

Sudah sangat lama Naruto mencari Sakura di kota Konoha setelah melewati waktu perjalanan kembali ke kota tersebut. Seluruh anak-anak yang selalu bermain bersama Sakura sudah Naruto hubungi satu-persatu, contohnya saja Ino, tetapi tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahui keberadaan Sakura.

Dimana Sakura?

Naruto terus menjalankan mobil milik Sasuke. Terkadang, sesekali Naruto menghentikan mobilnya dan menanyakan pada orang di jalanan tentang Sakura, tetapi tetap saja usahanya sia-sia. Hal ini terus berlanjut hingga dia mencapai sebuah persimpangan. Jalan yang cukup sepi karena hari sudah semakin larut. Bahkan lampu lalu lintas pun berkelap-kelip berwarna kuning karena diperkirakan tidak akan terlalu banyak mobil yang melewati jalan ini, sehingga jika lampu lalu lintas tersebut dimatikan tidak akan terlalu bermasalah.

"Dimana dia?" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil melewati jalan persimpangan tersebut ketika beberapa mobil menghadangnya dari jalan berlawanan dan membuat Naruto berhenti di tengah persimpangan.

Naruto cukup terkejut karena dia harus mengerem mobil secara mendadak dan rasa akan munculnya bahaya mulai hinggap dipikirannya. 'Mau apa mereka?' pikir Naruto sambil memindahkan gigi mobil ke netral. Ingin mencari masalah dengan Naruto Namikaze, ahn?

Suara jendela diketuk pun terdengar dari samping Naruto yang sedang melamun memandang mobil-mobil yang menghadangnya. Seseorang dengan berkaca mata dan rambut dikuncir memberi aba-aba melewati tangannya agar Naruto keluar dari mobil kepunyaan Sasuke.

Naruto pun keluar dari mobil. Memandang orang-orang yang telah mengelilinginya begitu dia keluar dari mobil.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Naruto dengan nada berhati-hati dan siap-siap bertarung jika orang-orang tersebut menyerangnya. Orang yang tadi mengetuk kaca mobilnya tersenyum tipis sambil membetulkan kaca matanya yang berkilat karena terkena cahaya lampu jalan.

"Mencari kekasihmu kah?" Kabuto seperti mendapatkan hadiah besar ketika memandang Naruto yang membelalakkan mata akibat terkejut. 'Sial, rupanya Sakura sedang dalam bahaya,' pikir Naruto yang berusaha menenangkan pikirannya.

* * *

"Naruto?" Sasuke hendak keluar dari mobil ketika melihat orang yang dicintainya sedang dalam bahaya. Ternyata Sasuke terus mengikuti Naruto memakai mobil kepunyaan Gaara semenjak Naruto pergi meninggalkannya di danau tersebut.

Siapa mereka?

Mau apa mereka?

Sasuke akan keluar ketika seseorang memegang pundaknya dan mencegahnya keluar dari mobil. "Tetap dalam persembunyian dan jangan kau berani-berani menggagalkan rencana," kata Gaara dengan wajah dataranya. Sasuke memandang Gaara dengan penuh kehawatiran dan ketakutan akan kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga. Emosi seperti ini baru Gaara lihat di wajah seseorang Uchiha yang terkenal dingin.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan rencana kalian, sekarang bagaimana dengan Naruto? Dia sedang dalam bahaya," kata Sasuke dengan suara bergetar. Mendengar suara Sasuke, hati Gaara sedikit iba, tetapi demi kebaikan semua termasuk Sasuke, Gaara tidak boleh luluh dengan perasaannya. "Kau diam saja, inipun demi kebaikan Naruto."

Akhirnya, Sasuke maupun Gaara hanya bisa melihat Naruto yang mengikuti Kabuto dengan memakai mobil Sasuke. "Kemana mereka akan pergi?" gumam Sasuke. "Kau harus menjelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sabaku?" Sasuke memandang Gaara dengan tajam dan seakan-akan berbicara 'aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh semua orang jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Naruto.'

Gaara mulai menjalankan mobil miliknya untuk mengikuti Naruto secara diam-diam, "aku akan menceritakan semuanya dalam perjalanan ini..," kata Gaara yang terus menambah kecepatan mobilnya hingga bisa mengikuti kecepatan kendaraan Naruto dan orang-orang yang mengikuti Naruto.

* * *

Naruto mengikuti mengikuti terus mobil di depannya sampai berada di sebuah gerbang yang berwarna hitam dan seperti terdapat rumah tua di balik gerbang tersebut. Diam-diam Naruto sedikit merinding dengan pemandangan di depannya dan rumput yang kering, rumah yang sepertinya tidak terawat, bunyi binatang malam yang terdengar di sepenjuru lingkungan rumah tersebut. Tepatnya...

Seperti rumah hantu.

Itu tepatnya yang ada di pikiran Naruto, jika bukan karena Sakura yang katanya berada di dalam rumah tersebut Naruto pasti tidak akan berani untuk memasuki tempat ini. Mau bagaimanapun Naruto Namikaze ternyata takut terhadap hantu, sehingga terkadang saat malam hari-ketika akan tidur, Naruto selalu tidak bisa tidur karena dibayang-bayangi pikiran-pikiran tentang monster maupun hantu sampai akhirnya dia merasa lelah dan tertidur dengan sendirinya.

Lamunan Naruto terhenti.

Terdengar kembali suara dari arah pintu mobilnya. Naruto melihat Kabuto mengetuk pintu mobilnya dan Naruto pun segera keluar dari mobil. "Dimana kita?" itu kata pertama yang dikeluarkan Naruto ketika keluar dari mobil kepunyaan Sasuke.

Kabuto tersenyum kecil dan memerintahkan Naruto untuk mengikutinya. "Ikut aku dan kau akan terkejut..," kata Kabuto sambil berjalan dan membuka pintu masuk rumah tersebut.

Naruto terus mengikuti Kabuto. "Oh, iya namaku Kabuto…," kata Kabuto dengan tiba-tiba dan Naruto mengangguk perlahan sambil memandang sekeliling. "Ini rumahmu?" tanya Naruto dan membuat Kabuto menghentikan langkahnya.

Naruto berhenti berjalan dan memandang punggung Kabuto. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto. Mendengar suara Naruto yang sepertinya tidak ada rasa takut, Kabuto tersenyum tipis. "Sakura ada di balik pintu ini, masuklah!" perintah Kabuto dan Naruto mengangguk pelan sambil membuka pintu di depannya.

Naruto memasuki pintu yang telah dibuka dan pintu tersebut terkunci saat Naruto masuk. "Kabuto! Buka pintunya!" Naruto segera menggedor pintu tersebut dari dalam sambil teriak kencang. "Kabuto!"

"Naruto?" seseorang telah menyapanya dan Naruto menghentikan teriakannya sambil membalikkan badannya secara perlahan.

Sesosok Sakura berdiri di depannya dengan wajah kusut dan mata yang sembab. Naruto membelalakkan matanya dan segera berjalan ke arah Sakura lalu memeluk Sakura dengan erat. "Sakura, kenapa kau bisa ada di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

Sakura meneteskan air matanya dan menggenggam baju Naruto, "i-ini salahku, kau cepatlah pergi. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu denganmu…," kata Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang pundak Sakura dengan penuh hawatir, "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto dan saat Sakura akan menjawab tiba-tiba seseorang telah membanting badan Naruto hingga Naruto terhempas ke lantai dengan keras.

"Ini maksudnya…," seseorang yang berbicara dengan berdesis, mata seperti ular, wajah pucat, dan tubuh yang kurus memandang Naruto yang sedang membersihkan darah yang mengalir di pinggir bibirnya. "Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tidak takut sedikit pun.

"Orochimaru..," jawab Orochimaru sambil menyentuh pundak Sakura. "Apa kau merasa dihianati, Namikaze?" senyum jahat pun menghiasi wajah Orochimaru.

Naruto memandang Sakura dan Orochimaru secara bergantian, "Sakura, kau…," rasa sakit hati pun menjalar di tubuh Naruto, sehingga luka akibat pukulan Orochimaru pun tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding rasa sakit hati yang diperoleh Naruto.

"Naruto dia berbohong! Dia berbohong!" Sakura berteriak sambil menepis tangan Orochimaru. "Kau jangan berbohong, kau telah menculik aku…," Sakura segera berlari ke arah Naruto dan membantu Naruto untuk berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang segera berdiri dan menepis tangan Sakura dengan pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, percaya itu..," Naruto tersenyum kecil dan segera mengelus-elus rambut Sakura.

Sasuke?

Setelah mengalami kejadian ini, Naruto berharap ada Sasuke di depannya sehingga dia bisa mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. 'Sasuke… maafkan aku telah menuduhmu..,' Naruto memejamkan mata dan mengingat apa yang dia lakukan terhadap Sasuke. "Dia memang tahu bagaimana cara membuatku bingung..," gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil seolah-olah melupakan keadaan sekelilingnya.

Maafkan aku Sasuke…

Semua akan aku selesaikan dan aku akan menebus semua kesalahanku…

"Naruto?" lirih Sakura sambil merangkul tangan Naruto dan Naruto memandang mata hijau Sakura yang sudah sembab dan jika dikedipkan air mata pun akan mengalir. "Maafkan aku."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, "setelah semua ini selesai, buatlah Sasuke bahagia..," Naruto berkata pelan sehingga hanya Sakura dan dirinyalah yang bisa mendengarnya.

Hanya itu yang aku bisa lakukan untuk mereka berdua….

Lebih baik aku pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua…

Sudah aku putuskan…

"Cepat katakan apa yang kau mau, Orochimaru?" Naruto memandang Orochimaru dengan tajam dan penuh emosi.

Orochimaru tersenyum. Mata ularnya memandang Naruto dengan penuh minat. "Aku ingin kematianmu… secara.. perlahan…," desisan Orochimaru saat mengatakan hal tersebut membuat Sakura merinding. Naruto tersenyum seperti tidak ada beban, "aku tidak ingin mati sia-sia… bertarunglah denganku sampai aku mati…," kata Naruto.

'Na-Naruto..,' pikir Sakura yang berusaha menahan ketakutannya. Ini semua salahku.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memegang kedua tangan Naruto dan Sakura. Naruto mencoba melepaskan pegangan tersebut, "lepaskan Sakura! Kau hanya menginginkan aku kan?" teriak Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman orang yang telah mengunci gerakan tubuhnya.

Kabuto?

Dia lagi! Sial!

"Bagus Kabuto! Pegang dia, dan lakukan seperti apa yang kita rencanakan..," Orochimaru berbicara sambil berjalan menuju kursi yang terdapat di tengan ruangan tersebut. Orang-orang yang merupakan anak buah Orochimaru satu demi satu memasuki ruangan dan berdiri di depan Naruto lalu memukuli Naruto.

"Naruto?" teriak Sakura dengan tangisan. Mendengar Sakura yang dijaga oleh anak buah Orochimaru berteriak dari arah samping kanannya, membuat Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya dan memandang Sakura dengan senyuman.

* * *

Itachi bersama geng-nya memasuki rumah kediaman Orochimaru secara diam-diam meskipun berpapasan dengan anak buah Orochimaru dan harus berkelahi dengan mereka tanpa membuat suara yang gaduh. Sansori membuka ponselnya dan melihat peta rumah kediaman Orochimaru. "Naruto ada di bersama penjahat tersebut, ayo cepat!" kata Sansori dan Itachi mengangguk sambil terus berjalan secara mengendap-endap.

Deidara memandang celana Itachi dan melihat senjata yang tersimpan di celana Itachi, "Itachi kau membawa senjata api, un?" tanya Deidara yang sama sekali tidak dijawab oleh Itachi.

* * *

"Ah ini membosankan, habisi saja wanitanya terlebih dahulu," Orochimaru berjalan sambil mengeluarkan senjata api dari balik bajunya. "Aku ingin melihat mereka berdua mati..," kata Orochimaru sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Mati segera mungkin." Senjata api yang dipegang Orochimaru dieluskan pada wajah Sakura.

Naruto memandang Orochimaru dengan wajah yang penuh luka akibat pukulan yang terjadi secara terus-menerus, "jangan kau berani melak-"

"Bang!" kata Orochimaru sambil menggerakkan pelatuk pistolnya sambil tertawa maniak. "Sedikit saja kau salah bicara, kepala wanita yang kau cintai ini akan pecah."

"Lepaskan dia…," kata Naruto dengan nada sangat marah dan tidak peduli dengan apa yang Orochimaru katakan. Orochimaru memberikan aba-aba pada Kabuto untuk melepaskan Naruto. Saat tangan Naruto dilepas oleh Kabuto, Orochimaru memandang seluruh anak buahnya, "ada yang berani melawan dia?" tanya Orochimaru pada anak buahnya sambil menunjuk Naruto.

Sakura pun membelalakkan mata, sedangkan Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya dan pikiran Sasuke kembali terbesit...

'Seandainya kau ada disini Sasuke...,' pikir Naruto yang di dalam hatinya mengharapkan Sasuke berada di sampingnya saat keadaan dia seperti ini. Entah kenapa aku sangat mengharapkan orang brengsek tersebut di sampingku pada saat seperti ini.

Apa ini adil bagi dirinya?

Aku merasakan jika ada dirimu, perasaanku akan lebih ringan, karena banyak sekali yang ingin aku katakan padamu.

_**Bersambung...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ah.. terima kasih sudah membaca maaf jika ada kesalahan… m(_._)m ah pasti pada bingung, ini NaruSaku atau SasuNaru sih… hahaha.. seperti yang sudah disepakati.. Ini SasuNaru.. jadi tenang saja.. bagi pecinta SasuNaru.. adegan di atas hanya tuntutan cerita hehehe..

Di atas dipotong bukan disengaja, tetapi memang sedang dipikirkan cerita selanjutnya mau bagaimana... jangan salah sangka ya reader hehehe...

regard,

Pete.


	13. Chapter 13

**I LIVE IN HELL!**

**DISC: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIR: SASUNARU**

**RAT: T**

**WARN: YAOI, MISS TYPO! **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura yang mencoba melepaskan diri dari genggaman Kabuto.

"Sa…Sakura-chan..," Naruto terjatuh dengan lemas di atas lantai. Wajahnya sudah memar-memar akibat dipukuli oleh anak buah Orochimaru. Matanya yang berwarna biru langit hampir tertutupi pipinya yang membengkak akibat memar. Sedangkan napasnya terputus-putus karena perkelahian yang dilakukannya menghabiskan begitu banyak energi.

Orochimaru mendesis seperti ular, matanya berkilat tajam ketika memandang anak buahnya yang sudah tumbang oleh Naruto. Sakura yang berada di tangan Kabuto dipandangnya dengan pandangan sinis.

'A-apa maksudnya memandangku seperti itu?' pikir Sakura dengan perasaan sangat takut.

"Apa kau ingin melihat pesaingmu mati, Nona Haruno?" tanya Orochimaru dengan senyuman jahat sambil memainkan pistol yang ada di tangannya.

Naruto?

'Apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Naruto?' seru Sakura di dalam hatinya.

"Jangan kau berani-beraninya menyentuh Naruto!" teriak Sakura yang sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman Kabuto.

Orochimaru tersenyum dingin.

Bocah sial!

'Baik ayah maupun anak sama saja. Sama-sama menyusahkan!' Orochimaru melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Naruto secara perlahan-lahan. Sedangkan Sakura berteriak memanggil-manggil nama Naruto agar Naruto bangkit dan cepat-cepat melarikan diri.

"Naruto, aku mohon… bangkitlah…," kata Sakura sambil menitikkan air mata.

Orochimaru tidak mendengar suara Sakura maupun keadaan di sekelilingnya. Baik pendengaran dan hatinya sudah tertutup oleh rasa dendam dan keinginan untuk

'Kalau memang tidak ada yang bisa menghabisi anak ini, aku saja yang akan menghabisinya…' pikir Orochimaru yang sudah berdiri di dekat Naruto. Di acungkannya pistol yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau sangat merindukan orang tuamu, bukan?" kata Orochimaru pada Naruto yang masih berbaring di atas lantai.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan tangisannya semakin menjadi ketika melihat Orochimaru akan membunuh Naruto dengan begitu mudah, "Naruto… Naruto!" teriak Sakura.

"Sa…Sakura-chan?" Naruto membuka matanya secara perlahan, rintihan pelan akibat luka yang dideritanya membuat Sakura mempercayai takdir masih berpihak kepada mereka berdua.

"Naruto bertaha-"

Kabuto menampar Sakura dengan keras, dan membuat Sakura terdiam seketika. Melihat perlakuan Kabuto pada Sakura, Naruto tersadar jika tugasnya belum berakhir di bumi ini karena dia harus menyelamatkan Sakura dari orang-orang yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Naruto secara perlahan bangkit dari lantai.

"Jangan berani kau berbuat kasar pada dirinya!" teriak Naruto dan Orochimaru menendang Naruto tepat dibagian perut sehingga Naruto kembali terjatuh ke lantai.

"Tenang saja Naruto... jika kau merindukan orang tuamu, aku akan membuat dirimu bertemu dengan mereka berdua, hahahaha," Orochimaru tertawa dengan kerasnya.

"Uhuk!" Naruto terbatuk-batuk dan darah yang berasal dari mulutnya mengalir ke lantai lalu mengenai baju yang dikenakan Sasuke. _Sasuke?_

Sasuke?

Naruto memejamkan matanya, entah kenapa kematian yang sebentar lagi mendatanginya hanya bayangan Sasuke-lah yang selalu dipikirannya. Bayangan orang yang dibencinya lah yang selalu tersirat. Seseorang yang memiliki rambut model pantat ayam, senyum yang sinis, dan mata onyx yang selalu tajam jika dipandang.

Sasuke?

Mata Naruto mulai buyar, sayup-sayup terdengar suara letusan pistol. "Hentikan permainan mu, Orochimaru!" Itachi memasuki ruangan dan meletuskan pistol, tetapi Orochimaru menyadari kedatangan Itachi dan berhasil menghindari peluru yang ditembakkan oleh Itachi.

Sasuke? Apakah itu kamu?

Mata Naruto yang sudah sulit membuka dan pendengaran Naruto yang memburuk membuat keseimbangan Naruto terganggu dan tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Semua yang dilihat dan didengar Naruto hanyalah samar-samar, baik teriakkan, letusan senjata api, atau tangisan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Tiba-tiba Itachi terkepung oleh anak buah Orochimaru yang kembali berdatangan. Oleh karena itu, Itachi kembali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Melihat keadaan Naruto yang sudah parah, dan Sakura yang sedang ditawan membuat keadaan sangat sulit bagi Itachi.

'Bukan hanya Sakura saja yang ditawan, tetapi kami bertiga…,' pikir Itachi sambil melihat orang-orang yang mengepungnya.

Orochimaru tersenyum. "Bagaimana Uchiha? Permainan ini makin menarik bukan?" kata Orochimaru yang diiringi desisan-mirip sekali seperti ular. Mendengar perkataan Orochimaru, Itachi tersenyum.

"Menarik? Kau bilang menarik Orochimaru?" kata Itachi.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir jika kau telah membunuh orang-orang yang tidak bersalah tampa sebab yang pasti?" teriak Itachi yang terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Orochimaru tertawa dengan puas. "Tanpa sebab?" kata Orochimaru sambil memandang Naruto. "Kau pikir aku membunuh tanpa sebab?"

Itachi terdiam.

Naruto bangkit dari lantai meskipun kepalanya masih terasa sakit. Sedangkan Sakura masih terus menangis-terduduk di atas lantai.

Itachi memandang Orochimaru dengan pandangan seolah-olah Orochimaru adalah sesuatu yang sangat menjijikkan. "Jika hanya karena masalah uang kau membunuh seseorang, kau bukanlah manusia, Orochimaru."

Seluruh Orang terdiam.

Itachi mengepalkan tangannya.

"… karena nyawa tidak akan bisa dihargai oleh apapun di dunia ini…," lanjut Itachi.

* * *

Sasuke menelan ludah. Matanya terus terfokus pada rumah yang ada di depannya. Hatinya terus berdoa agar Naruto baik-baik saja dan seluruh rencana yang akan dijalankan oleh Gaara dan kakaknya akan berhasil.

Tetapi perasaannya belum saja tenang meskipun mengetahui jika Itachi telah membantu Naruto.

"Gaara," kata Sasuke.

Mendengar suara Sasuke, Gaara segera memandang wajah Sasuke yang benar-benar terlihat sangat cemas. "Hm?" kata Gaara.

"Aku akan pergi," kata Sasuke.

Pandangan dingin Gaara sekilas berubah menjadi cemas, dan kembali menjadi dingin hanya dalam sekilas, "tetaplah di sini Sasuke!" kata Gaara. "Itachi tidak akan suka jika mengetahui kau terlibat perkelahian ini," lanjut Gaara.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

"Suka atau tidak suka…," Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari mobil. "Aku tidak bisa disini pada saat kedua orang yang aku sayangi di dalam sana…," kata Sasuke sebelum turun dari mobil.

'Aku tidak bisa…'

"…karena hanya mereka berdualah yang aku sayangi di dunia ini…," kata Sasuke dan segera berlari ke dalam rumah. Sedangkan Gaara menghela napas ketika melihat Sasuke secara perlahan-lahan mulai menjauhi tempat dimana dia berada.

Gaara mengangguk perlahan.

_Sudah aku duga…_

'Sudah aku duga akan seperti ini akhirnya…,' pikir Gaara.

* * *

Orochimaru memandang Itachi yang berdiri di depan Naruto. Mata Itachi sama sekali tidak menampakkan ketakutan akan ujung pistol kepunyaan Orochimaru yang menempel pada keningnya. "Naruto…," bisik Itachi, sehingga hanya Naruto dan dirinyalah yang bisa mendengarnya.

Naruto mengangguk, pertanda dia bisa mendengar ucapan Itachi meskipun kepalanya dan indera pendengarannya tidak sepeka biasanya.

"Apa kau menyukai Sasuke?" tanya Itachi yang menurut Naruto tidak tepat sama sekali untuk membuka topik percintaan pada saat keadaan seperti ini.

Naruto tidak menjawab.

Itachi mengangguk. "Teman-temanku akan datang, dan begitu juga polisi… kau bawalah Sakura dan pergilah untuk menyelamatkan dirimu…,"kata Itachi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Naruto.

"Kami bisa menyelamatkan diri sendiri...," kata Itachi.

1...

Itachi berdoa agar polisi dan teman-temannya segera datang untuk menyelamatkan mereka bertiga.

2...

Waktu seoalah-olah terhenti, Orochimaru akan menembakkan pelurunya ke arah Itachi, dan hal itu membuat Itachi segera berancang-ancang untuk melindungi Naruto.

'Mungkin ini adalah akhir dari diriku...,' kata Itachi. 'Sebaiknya aku mengatakan semuanya pada Naruto...,' pikir Itachi.

Semuanya!

"Naruto!" seru Itachi dan membuat Naruto kembali berkonsentrasi pada suara Itachi.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat membencimu!" seru Itachi.

Dan...

3...

Letusan senjata api kembali terdengar, rupanya polisi telah datang. Seluruh geng Akatsuki pun memasuki ruangan dan melucuti senjata yang dikenakan oleh anak buah Orochimaru. Sedangkan dengan sisa tenaga terakhir, Naruto berusaha mendekati Sakura dengan cara memukuli bahkan menendang orang-orang yang menghadangnya.

Saat Naruto di depan Sakura, Kabuto akan menembaknya, tetapi Deidara memukul Kabuto tepat di belakang kepalanya. Kabuto pun terjatuh dengan lemas di atas lantai. Naruto segera menarik Sakura setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Deidara.

Itachi berusaha menghindari pukulan dan tendangan anak buah Orochimaru. Tetapi tanpa dia sadari seorang anak buah Orochimaru menendang kakinya dan membuat dirinya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Itachi!" teriak teman-temannya secara berbarengan.

"Fokus saja!" teriak Itachi yang masih berusaha untuk berdiri walaupun sudah dipukuli dan ditendangi oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Saat Naruto akan keluar untuk menyelamatkan Sakura, Naruto melihat Itachi dalam keadaan bahaya. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan...," kata Naruto.

"Iya?" jawab Sakura.

"Pergilah!" seru Naruto, dan Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pergilah dan selamatkan dirimu...," Naruto mendorong Sakura keluar ruangan dan segera berlari ke arah Itachi.

Naruto menarik salah satu orang yang memukuli Itachi dan segera memukul wajahnya sekuat tenaga hingga orang tersebut terjatuh ke atas lantai. Melihat ada bantuan, Itachi kembali semangat dan segera membantu Naruto. "Kenapa kau kembali lagi?" tanya Itachi.

Naruto tersenyum.

Naruto tersenyum meskipun pipinya sangatlah sakit.

"Aku masih ingin mengetahui kenapa kau membenciku, jadinya aku tidak ingin membuatmu mati terlebih dahulu...," jawab Naruto.

"Hentikan semua!" teriak Orochimaru sambil menembakkan pistol ke langit-langit.

"Hentikan semua atau aku akan membunuh wanita ini!" Orochimaru memperlihatkan Conan yang telah berada di tangannya.

Semua orang pun berhenti berkelahi.

Semua memandang ke arah Orochimaru.

Itachi membelalakkan matanya, dan begitu juga dengan teman-temannya.

"Co-Conan?" Itachi berteriak penuh emosi dan Naruto segera tahu jika Conan maupun teman-temannya adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagi Itachi.

"Lepaskan dia!" kata Itachi.

Orochimaru tersenyum kecil. "Jika kau ingin menyelamatkan wanita ini maka berikan anak itu!" kata Orochimaru sambil memainkan pistol di pipi Conan.

Naruto menghela napas.

Seluruh orang memandang dirinya.

'Aku tidak boleh mengorbankan orang lain..,' pikir Naruto.

"Naruto jangan!" kata salah satu sahabat Itachi.

Perlahan kaki Naruto melangkah ke arah Orochimaru. "Lepaskan dia...," kata Naruto.

Orochimaru tidak mendengar perkataan Naruto. Keinginannya adalah agar Naruto mendekatinya dan mati di tangannya.

Setelah Naruto berada di depannya, Orochimaru segera melepas Conan dengan kasar.

Pistol pun siap untuk menembakkan peluru.

Semua hanya bisa terdiam, dan Itachi akan berlari ke arah Naruto tetapi Deidara mencegahnya. "Lepaskan Deidara! Aku tidak bisa melihat dia mati begitu saja!" teriak Itachi.

Naruto memejamkan matanya.

'Mati di tangan orang seperti ini...,' pikir Naruto.

Bukanlah sesuatu yang pernah aku bayangkan...

'Ibu, ayah, maafkan aku...,' pikir Naruto.

Orochimaru pun menembakkan pelurunya ke arah Naruto yang tidak melawan atau menghindar sama sekali.

"Naruto?" teriak seseorang sambil mendorong Naruto, dan seiring dengan kejadian tersebut suara tembakkan pistol pun terdengar hingga ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Setelah itu terdengar kembali suara tembakkan, dan Orochimaru terjatuh ke lantai.

Seluruh mata pun terbelalak.

Gaara yang baru tiba dan masih memegang pistol yang telah digunakannya untuk membunuh Orochimaru pun memandang pemandangan di depannya dengan wajah _horror_.

Naruto membuka matanya secara perlahan-ingin mengetahui siapa orang yang telah menolongnya.

"I-Itachi?" seseorang menimpa Naruto hingga membuat Naruto sulit untuk bergerak, dan Naruto yang terjatuh berusaha memfokuskan diri pada orang yang menimpanya.

'I-Ita-'

Mata Naruto pun kini terfokus.

'Bukan!'

'Bukan!'

'Tuhan, semoga bukan dia!'

Naruto membelalakkan mata ketika melihat orang yang di depannya berlumuran darah dengan kondisi tidak berdaya sama sekali.

Mata onyx?

Rambut model pantat ayam?

Sa-Sasuke?

"Sasuke?" seru Naruto sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Sasuke. Sedangkan Itachi segera berlari ke arah Sasuke dan mencoba meyakinkan dirinya jika orang dihadapannya bukanlah adik semata wayangnya.

Tapi itu hanyalah harapan.

Dengan wajah yang tenang Sasuke telah menutup matanya, dan cairan yang berwarna merah telah mengenai bajunya.

"Sasuke...," panggil Itachi.

"Sasuke...," Itachi duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan menyentuh pundah Sasuke dengan penuh kehawatiran.

"Sasuke aku mohon bertahanlah...," Naruto mengelus rambut Sasuke dan air matanya membasahi wajahnya dan mengenai wajah Sasuke.

Secara perlahan-lahan mata Sasuke membuka...

Memperlihatkan sepasang mata onyx yang begitu sayu...

"Sa-"

"K..kau Baik-ba..baik saja Naruto?" suara Sasuke terbata-bata karena menahan sakit. Mendengar suara Sasuke, Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk secara perlahan.

"Aku baik Sasuke... aku baik-baik saja...," kata Naruto yang diiringi tangisan.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. "Baka! Jangan menangis, Dobe!" kata Sasuke sambil menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Naruto secara perlahan.

Naruto tersenyum kecut sambil memandang Sasuke.

Naruto pun mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya, "aku tidak menangis Sasuke... aku tidak menangis.. aku ti-"

GRAP!

Bagaimana aku tidak menangis?

Bagaimana tidak jika yang aku bayangkan selama ini adalah dirimu?

Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dan air matanya semakin mengalir. "Aku tidak menangis kan?" seru Naruto. _Aku tidak akan menangisi orang sepertimu... aku tidak akan... _

"Sasuke...kau jangan mati, kenapa? Kenapa kau menolongku?" suara Naruto bergetar, dan kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya seperti seorang anak yang akan ditinggalkan orang tuanya.

"A-aku...," Sasuke memejamkan matanya. _Aku tahu... Aku tahu kau tidak akan sedih atas kepergianku..._

_Oleh karena itu..._

'Aku tidak perlu menjawab semua pertanyaanmu bukan?'

_Benarkan Naruto?_

Secara perlahan Sasuke menutup matanya. Untuk terakhir kalinya, Sasuke melihat sepasang mata biru yang sembab.

Dan...

Untuk terakhir kalinya Naruto pun melihat mata onyx yang selalu memandangnya dengan sinis...

* * *

_3 bulan kemudian..._

Itachi membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit. Sesosok mata biru, dengan kulit berwarna tan sedang duduk di kursi dengan tenang sambil membaca buku. Itachi mendekati sosok tersebut, dan menyentuh pundak Naruto dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Naruto, Kakashi ingin menemuimu...," kata Itachi.

Naruto memandang wajah Itachi setelah menutup bukunya. Matanya tampak sembab. Tubuhnya kini bertambah kurus semenjak peristiwa penculikkan Sakura. Matanya pun tampak tidak secerah dulu. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu...," kata Naruto sambil beranjak dari kursi.

Naruto pun pergi ke luar kamar.

Itachi memandang ke arah kasur.

Itachi menduduki kursi yang telah diduduki oleh Naruto. "Sasuke, aku datang...," sapa Itachi pada sesosok yang sedang berbaring dengan tenang di depannya. Itachi mengelus tangan Sasuke dengan penuh kasih sayang dan setetes air mata pun membasahi pipi Itachi.

"Sasuke... aku merindukanmu...," kata Itachi. "Kau tahu?" Itachi menghapus air matanya. "... Meski kau adik paling keras kepala dan adik yang paling galak, aku tetap menyayangimu Sasuke... aku tetap ingin melindungimu...," lirih Itachi.

Maaf...

Maaf Sasuke...

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menjaga dirimu... dan membuat dirimu bisa bersama dengan Naruto..."

Setelah kejadian tiga bulan silam, nyawa Sasuke berhasil diselamatkan, tetapi karena Sasuke kehilangan banyak darah dan mengalami masa-masa yang sangat kritis, akhirnya Sasuke mengalami koma selama tiga bulan ini, dan masih belum menyadarkan diri. Selain kabar tersebut, selama tiga bulan ini sudah terjadi banyak hal, dan salah satunya adalah pernikahan Naruto yang akan segera diadakan lusa nanti.

Pernikahan yang akan diselenggarakan pada lusa nanti adalah pernikahan yang telah disepakati pihak Naruto maupun pihak Sakura. Kedua belah pihak menyepakati hal tersebut agar Naruto bisa mendapatkan kekayaannya dan bisa mengelola perusahaan ayahnya.

Pada awalnya Naruto tidak menyetujui pernikahan tersebut karena keadaan Sasuke yang masih koma, tetapi karena keadaan begitu terdesak akhirnya secara terpaksa Naruto akan menikahi Sakura demi orang tuanya.

Di malam harinya, Naruto kembali memasuki kamar rumah sakit-tempat dimana Sasuke berada. Semenjak Sasuke mengalami koma, tanpa kehilangan waktu sedikit pun, Naruto selalu berada di samping Sasuke dan menunggu Sasuke sepanjang hari.

Sasuke-Teme?

Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke dan menyentuh pipi Sasuke. "Teme...," panggil Naruto. "Apa kau tahu aku akan menikah?" tanya Naruto sambil mengambil tangan Sasuke dan mengelus tangan tersebut.

Hm?

"Apa kau tahu jika yang akan aku nikahi adalah Sakura?"

Naruto meneteskan air mata. "Apa kau tahu jika aku...,"

Naruto menelan ludah. "Jika aku...,"

Mengharapkan orang yang menikahi diriku adalah dirimu...

Naruto menghapus air matanya dan beranjak dari kursi. "Setelah ini, mungkin aku akan sibuk dengan urusan bisnis keluarga... aku tidak bisa menunggumu seperti ini, Sasuke."

Naruto mendekati wajahnya. "Jika benar seorang putri bisa sadar dengan hal seperti ini...," kata Naruto sambil mengelus bibir Sasuke yang pucat.

"... Aku harap kau adalah putri tersebut...," Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke dengan mesra dan setelah beberapa saat, Naruto melepaskan ciuman tersebut dengan perlahan.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang...

Sasuke...

"Aku harap kau baik-baik saja...," Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

'Maaf Sasuke...'

'Maaf...'

Naruto memandang sosok Sasuke yang sedang terbaring dari balik pintu dan segera menutup pintu tersebut dengan perlahan.

'Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan pada dirimu...'

Dan selain itu...

Seiring waktu, aku selalu melihat dirimu...

Dan seiring waktu pun...

'Selama tiga bulan ini... aku baru menyadarinya jika aku jatuh cinta pada dirimu...'

Walaupun keadaanmu seperti ini...

_**Bersambung...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Ini benar-benar suck T.T maaf teman-teman lama apdet. Terus ceritanya seperti ini. Oke dinanti episode terakhir I live in Hell! Terima kasih~ Silahkan di review._

_NB: Nanti aka nada flashback apa yang dilakukan Naruto selama tiga bulan tersebut. THX mina~_

_Wah, ada kesalahan penulisan pengarang, maaf bagi para pembaca, Pete harus meng-apdet banyak... dari macam bahasa dan macam pair, jadi salah (ngelirik ke anggota pete yang lain).. Ternyata cuman saya yang bisa diharapkan T.T_


	14. Ending Part 1

**I LIVE IN HELL!**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: T**

**Warn: Yaoi/BL, Canon, OOC, Miss Typo, dan kelemahan-kelemahan lainnya.**

**Kata-kata: Chapter ini dibagi-bagi menjadi beberapa chapter karena akhir dari I live in Hell yang tidak dapat diduga-duga. Dalam kerangka cerita, I live in Hell harusnya berakhir hanya dalam 1 chapter, tetapi tidak bisa. Pete jadi harus membaginya dan akan meng-apdet chapter selanjutnya dalam waktu dekat. Jadi, maaf bagi para reader yang mengharapkan cerita ini berakhir secepat mungkin. XD**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Ending part 1**

**I LIVE in HELL! by: Pete**

Naruto memandang ke arah luar jendela. Gedung putih menjulang tinggi di luar sana dengan beberapa orang yang berpakaian putih keluar-masuk gedung tersebut. Melihat gedung tersebut hatinya kembali sakit. Ingatan tentang Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Meskipun ini adalah hari pernikahannya, dan Naruto sedang menuju ke tempat dilangsungkannya pernikahan, tetapi Naruto masih belum bisa mengkonsentrasikan pikirannya pada pernikahan tersebut.

"Berhenti di sini..," kata Naruto tanpa berpikir panjang.

Sopir yang mengendarai mobil Naruto tidak menghentikan mobilnya, dan terus melajukan mobil kepunyaan Naruto. Ekspresi wajah Naruto berubah menjadi marah, disentuhnya pundak sopir tersebut. "Aku bilang berhenti di sini."

"Maaf Tuan Muda, tetapi Kakashi-san dan Uchiha-sama tidak mengijinkan saya untuk menghentikan mobil."

Naruto sedikit geram. Dilipatnya kedua tangan di depan dada, mata birunya kembali memandang gedung putih yang sudah dilewatinya. Beberapa saat, Naruto memejamkan matanya, dan membukanya secara perlahan. 'Sasuke...,' lirih Naruto di dalam hati.

Di saat yang sama, Kakashi hanya berdiri di gerbang pintu pernikahan. Rasa bersalah pada Uchiha bungsu semakin menjadi. Permintaan Itachi untuk menjauhkan Naruto dari Sasuke sudah ditolak secara habis-habisan oleh dirinya, tetapi dengan posisinya yang hanya sebagai pengacara keluarga Namikaze tidak bisa membantah kekuatan Uchiha bungsu. Ingatan pembicaraan bersama Itachi pun kembali datang, dan Kakashi menutup bukunya, tidak berminat membaca buku yang disukainya untuk pertama kalinya.

**FLASHBACK**

Kakashi melipat handuk di pinggangnya. Pikiran dan tubuhnya menjadi segar sesudah mandi. Baru saja akan memakai baju, sebuah benda kecil melantunkan nyanyian kecil dan membuat Kakashi terfokus pada benda tersebut. Kakashi berjalan dan melihat nama _Itachi-sama_ pada benda tersebut.

"Hallo?" sapa Kakashi.

"Kakashi...," seseorang dengan suara serius dan berat berbicara di seberang sana.

"Uchiha-sama..," kata Kakashi, menyebutkan nama Itachi dengan perlahan, seolah-olah merasakan jika Itachi akan membawa berita buruk bagi dirinya.

"Besok adalah pernikahan Naruto, bukan?" tanya Itachi.

Kakashi terdiam sejenak. "Iya..," jawabnya sambil melihat majalah yang memberitakan pernikahan Naruto di dalamnya.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin meminta bantuanmu...," tanpa basa-basi Itachi meminta bantuan Kakashi.

'Deg!' Perasaan tidak enak kembali menghampiri Kakashi.

"Apa yang harus saya bantu Uchiha-sama?" tanya Kakashi.

Itachi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Keputusan yang dibuatnya tidaklah mudah bagi dirinya. Naruto dan Sasuke merupakan pasangan yang cocok di mata Itachi. Tetapi, demi kebaikan mereka berdua, kedua orang tua Sasuke, dan Itachi memiliki keputusan yang sama untuk menjauhkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Bantulah aku untuk menjauhkan Sasuke dan Naruto."

Perkataan Itachi cukup membuat Kakashi terkejut. Kakak yang sangat sayang pada adiknya bisa mengatakan hal tersebut. Selain itu, Kakashi merasakan jika Itachi benar-benar tidak ingin untuk mengatakan hal tersebut. "Untuk apa kau memisahkan mereka berdua?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku tidak ingin Naruto dan Sasuke terluka," jawab Itachi singkat, dan setelah itu hubungan telepon antara Kakashi dan Itachi pun terputus.

**END FLASHBACK**

Kakashi melihat mobil mewah berwarna putih telah tiba. Seorang sopir keluar dari kursi pengemudi dan berlari menuju kursi penumpang. Saat pintu kursi penumpang di bagian belakang telah terbuka, munculah Naruto dengan pakaian serba putih. Naruto melihat Kakashi dan tersenyum ramah, tetapi meskipun Naruto tersenyum, dapat terlihat jika mata Naruto mengisyaratkan rasa bersalah yang sangat dalam.

"Namikaze-sama," kata Kakashi sambil menghampiri Naruto.

Naruto memberi aba-aba dengan tangan agar Kakashi menjauhi dirinya. Perasaan kesal pada Kakashi masih ada meskipun dia sudah bisa tersenyum. Sifat pengontrolan emosi seperti ini telah Naruto dapat setelah menerima banyak peristiwa, tetapi peristiwa yang sangat bisa merubah dirinya adalah tertembaknya Sasuke. Setelah peristiwa tersebut, Naruto tidak henti-hentinya bermimpi buruk dan merasa bersalah pada dirinya. Selain itu, meskipun Naruto tidak pernah berbicara dengan Sasuke, Naruto bisa merasakan perasaan terhadap Sasuke semakin membesar.

Entah perasaan bersalah atau cinta.

"Kakashi-san, tadi Naruto-sama meminta saya untuk menghentikan mobil di rumah sakit, tempat Sasuke-sama berada." kata sopir tersebut setelah melihat Naruto sudah berjalan menjauhi dirinya dan kakashi.

Kakashi mengangguk perlahan. Dia sangat mengerti perasaan Naruto, tetapi Kakashi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. "Kerjakan tugasmu," kata Kakashi pada sopir tersebut.

Kakashi pun pergi memasuki gerbang pernikahan.

**I LIVE in HELL! by: Pete**

Itachi memandang berkeliling ruangan-tempat dimana Sasuke berbaring. Mata Itachi kembali terfokus pada adiknya ketika selimut yang dipakai oleh adiknya bergerak-gerak lemah. Itachi segera berjalan ke arah Sasuke, dan begitu juga Mikoto yang merupakan ibu Sasuke segera memegang tangan Sasuke.

"Ibu? Itachi?" Sasuke memandang kedua orang di sampingnya dengan lemas.

Mikoto menitikkan air mata dan memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke telah tersadar dari komanya dan meskipun suaranya masih sangat lemas, tetapi masih bisa berbicara dengan ada terbata-bata. Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke menyentuh punggung tangan Itachi, dan mata _onyx_ Sasuke yang begitu Sayu menatap Itachi.

"A-apa kau sudah melakukan apa yang aku pesan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada penuh harapan, dan dengan enggan Itachi-pun mengangguk.

Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu, tolong pindahkan aku dari rumah sakit ini." Sasuke kembali menutup matanya.

Mikoto dan Itachi saling pandang. Mereka tidak percaya jika Sasuke bisa menyerah dan mengalah seperti ini pada nasib. Ternyata memang benar, jika Sasuke sangatlah mencintai Naruto.

"Maafkan aku Itachi-nii, aku sudah membuatmu tertuduh sebagai yang memisahkan diriku dengan dirinya...," kata Sasuke.

**I LIVE in HELL! by: Pete**

Saat acara pernikahan akan dimulai, Naruto semakin gelisah. Rasa tidak nyaman menghampiri dirinya. 'Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?' pikir Naruto sambil mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Di saat itu, Iruka telah tiba dan menepuk pundak Naruto. Wajah Iruka yang lembut kini begitu sedih, seperti memahami apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto.

"Naruto..," kata Iruka.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, mencoba menenangkan orang yang mudah panik yang sedang berdiri di depannya. "Iruka-sensei tenang saja, kau tahu kan sifatku? Aku tidak mungkin menjilat omonganku sendiri, percayalah!"

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Iruka mengangguk, "Itulah kata-kata yang aku nanti."

'Meskipun aku tidak yakin pada dirimu, Naruto.'

Setelah itu, pintu untuk memasuki ruangan pernikahan pun membuka. Naruto merapihkan bajunya dan berdiri menghadap Sakura. Saat melihat Sakura, seharusnya wajah Naruto terkejut karena kecantikan Sakura. Tetapi, perasaan tersebut tidak ada, yang ada hanyalah bayangan Sasuke yang tersenyum pada dirinya dan peristiwa tersebut kembali terulang di benak Naruto.

Naruto pun menggelengkan kepalanya-mencoba untuk melepaskan bayangan Sasuke.

Kaki Naruto mulai melangkah, dan dirinya mencoba memastikan hatinya bahwa semua yang akan dia lakukan akan baik-baik saja. 'Tenang Naruto, tenang.. semua akan ba-'

"Naruto?" seseorang berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan membuat Naruto membalikkan badannya untuk memandang orang tersebut.

Pemilik _tattoo _di pipi sedang memandang Naruto. Wajahnya pun berwarna merah seperti telah berlari cukup jauh. "Naruto... hentikan, kau tidak boleh melakukan hal ini pada Sasuke!" teriak Kiba.

"Aku tidak bisa Kiba, maafkan aku..," kata Naruto dengan nada yang dingin. Sedangkan seluruh orang yang di dalam ruangan tersebut atau di sekitarnya segera berdiri dari kursi dan mencoba mencari apa sedang terjadi di luar sana.

"Kau tidak bisa meskipun Sasuke sudah terbangun sehari yang lalu?"

Naruto membelalakkan mata. Tetapi ketika memandang Sakura, langkahnya untuk berlari ke arah Kiba terhenti. Kepala Naruto secara bergantian memandang Kiba dan Sakura, secara tidak sadar Naruto pun menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. 'Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja...,' kata Naruto sambil menghela napas dan tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. _Ayah dan ibu pasti tidak akan suka jika aku tidak menjadi laki-laki yang tidak tanggung jawab._

"Jaga Sasuke baik-baik Kiba..," kata Naruto, dan Kiba akan menghajar Naruto sebelum penjaga Naruto menangkap Kiba dan mencegah Kiba untuk menyerang Naruto.

"Naruto! Naruto! Kau tidak boleh menikah, kau memang benar-benar sialan! Apa kau melupakan siapa yang telah membuatmu hi-"

"Cukup! Bawa dia!" Naruto pun memasuki ruangan dan tidak mempedulikan Kiba yang sedang dibawa oleh para penjaga. _Maafkan aku Kiba, aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan._

**I LIVE in HELL! by: Pete**

Setelah diseret cukup jauh, akhirnya para penjaga yang diperintahkan Naruto melepaskan Kiba dan melempar Kiba hingga Kiba mencium trotoar. Gaara dan Shikamaru langsung berlari ke arah Kiba dan mengangkat Kiba. "Ada apa Kiba? Apa yang terjadi dengan di dalam sana?" kata Gaara.

Kiba mendengus kesal. Dibersihkan celananya yang kotor. "Dia benar-benar gila! Sudah tidak diundang, tingkahnya sangatlah sombong!" kata Kiba.

Shikamaru menguap dan memandang awan putih yang bergerak-gerak di langit yang berwarna biru. "Mendokusei...," katanya.

Gaara pun ikut memandang langit, matanya terpejam menikmati angin yang berhembus mengenai wajahnya. "Sudahlah.. Naruto pasti memiliki pemikiran lain," kata Gaara dengan suara pelan. _Benarkan Neji?_

Di tempat lain, Neji sedang membaca buku. Akibat adanya urusan keluarga, Neji tidak bisa menemani teman-temannya untuk membantu Sasuke. Oleh karena itu, untuk melepaskan rasa kesalnya Neji lebih memilih membaca buku dibanding mendengarkan keluarganya yang sedang sibuk mengobrol.

**I LIVE in HELL! by: Pete**

Beberapa tahun kemudian...

Seorang rambut kuning memakai topi dan jaket jeans. Dipandangnya layar-layar di sekelilingnya yang menampilkan gambar-gambar seorang pria memakai jas dengan mata berwarna biru, dan senyum menawan. Pria memakai topi tersebut tersenyum tipis dan memasuki kedai ramen yang tersedia di pinggir jalan, dan cukup sepi dengan pengunjung.

"Selamat datang!" para pelayan di kedai ramen terseut menyapa pemilik rambut berwarna kuning tersebut.

Pemilik rambut berwarna kuning tersebut tersenyum tipis dan duduk di kursi. "Paman, aku memesan ramennya tiga mangkok," kata Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

Setelah anak pemilik kedan ramen tersebut mencatat semua pesanan Naruto, dia segera meninggalkan Naruto dan memasuki ruangan dapur. Naruto yang sedang asik menikmati suasana kesendiriannya teringat akan sesuatu dan segera mengambil dompet dari celananya. Di bukanya dompet tersebut dan di pandangnya foto yang ada di dompetnya.

Uchiha Sasuke!

Naruto mengelus foto tersebut. Matanya yang berwarna biru kembali sembab, dan hatinya kembali sakit ketika mengingat kenangannya bersama Sasuke. Meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun Naruto mencari Sasuke, jejak Sasuke tidak ada sedikit pun. Bahkan keluarga Sasuke dan teman-teman Sasuke, tidak mau memberitahu Naruto. 'Kemana kau Sasuke?' pikir Naruto.

"Ini pesanannya Tuan, Tuan Naruto," lanjut pelayan yang merupakan anak pemilik kedai tersebut dengan senyuman yang manis.

"Kau mengenalku?" tanya Naruto sambil terheran-heran.

"Siapa yang tidak akan mengenal orang yang begitu menyukai ramen seperti anda?" kata anak pelayan tersebut, dan dia pun pamit pada Naruto.

'Dasar!' pikir Naruto sambil tersenyum. _Tampaknya hanya ketika aku memakan ramen aku bisa melupakanmu._

**I LIVE in HELL! by: Pete**

Pemandangan pantai terlihat dari jendela yang terbuka dan membuat tirai yang menempel pada jendela tersebut menari-nari tertiup angin. Sesosok manusia yang memiliki rambut bermodel pantat ayam dengan mata _onyx_ sedang menikmati kopi di beranda kamarnya. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita memeluknya dari belakang dan mencium punggungnya.

"Kau tidak tidur lagi?" tanya wanita tersebut.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya. Senyuman tipis dan dibuat-buat muncul dari bibirnya. Dielusnya pipi wanita tersebut dengan elusan yang sangat halus. "Kau tidak perlu mengetahui urusanku...," katanya dengan nada halus.

Wanita tersebut tersenyum dan beranjak pergi-menuju kursi yang ada di beranda. Diambilnya kue kering yang ada di atas meja dan digigitnya kue tersebut dengan gigitan yang sangat kecil. "Berhentilah bersikap dingin Sasuke, dan lamarlah aku...," kata wanita tersebut dengan nada bercanda.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan wanita tersebut, melainkan hanya memandang pantai yang ada di depannya. Melihat laut yang berwarna biru mengingatkan dirinya pada sesosok manusia yang memiliki mata indah yang bisa menawan hatinya. Dan cahaya matahari pantai yang begitu menyilaukan mengingatkan dirinya pada rambut kuning yang tampak alami dan indah untuk dilihat.

"Kenapa kau begitu suka memandang pantai Sasuke? Bahkan sampai berjam-jam."

Sasuke hanya membalas pertanyaan wanita tersebut dengan senyuman. Dia segera beranjak dari tempat tersebut, dan segera menyiapkan dirinya untuk pergi ke tempat kerja.

**I LIVE in HELL! by: Pete**

Neji memandang Gaara yang sedang sibuk dengan kerjaannya. Setelah Neji menyatakan cinta pada Gaara beberapa tahun silam, Gaara tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan. Bukan hanya itu masalah bagi Neji, kepergian Sasuke membuat kelompok kecilnya menjadi sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing dan tidak pernah kumpul.

"Gaara, apa hari ini kau bisa pergi denganku?"

Gaara menghentikan kerjaannya, matanya menatap Neji datar. "Aku sedang sibuk Neji, maaf."

Penolakkan Gaara sudah biasa bagi Neji. Tetapi jika itu dilakukan secara berkala tentu membuat Neji kesal. Akibatnya, Neji untuk kali ini hanya mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Gaara tanpa banyak bicara. Melihat Neji yang pergi, Gaara segera meremas rambut merahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

'Maafkan aku Neji, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak memikirkan urusan percintaan sebelum membuat kelompok kita kembali utuh.'

Pikiran Gaara teralihkan pada ponselnya yang kembali berbunyi. Gaara mengambil ponsel tersebut dan menaruhnya di telinga. "Bagaimana?" tanya Gaara.

"Saya telah berhasil menemukan Uchiha-sama, Tuan Sabaku!" kata orang di seberang sana dan membuat Gaara yang biasanya selalu berekspresi datar kini menjadi tersenyum.

"Cepat katakan dimana dia?" tanya Gaara dengan tidak sabaran. _Akhirnya... Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan dirimu Sasuke!_

**I LIVE in HELL! by: Pete**

Naruto melipat lengan kemejanya yang berwarna putih, dan memperlihatkan jam tangan mewah yang menghiasi tangannya. Kaca mata yang berwarna hitam pun tidak luput menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan. Mobil berwarna putih dihentikan di samping sebuah butik, dan Naruto memandang ke dalam butik tersebut melewati kaca mobil bagian samping pengemudi.

Sesosok rambut berwarna merah muda sedang sibuk mengatur pakaian di dalam butik tersebut. Tetapi, sosok tersebut menghentikan kerjaannya ketika melihat Naruto datang dan memarkirkan mobil di samping tokonya. Sosok cantik yang bernama Sakura Haruno pun berlari ke arah Naruto dan memandang Naruto dengan senyuman yang menawan.

Naruto keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu mobil. Setelah itu, Naruto pun memasuki mobil dan memandang Sakura. "Bagaimana? Barang-barangnya sudah siap?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk pelan dan Naruto pun menyalakan mobilnya kembali. "Kalau begitu ayo!" seru Naruto dengan suara yang sangat senang.

**I LIVE in HELL! by: Pete**

Sasuke memandang wanita pirang di depannya. _Client_ barunya merupakan mangsa baru bagi Sasuke. Wanita cantik di depannya dielus dan dibisikkan kata-kata halus di telinganya. Tetapi, kemesraan Sasuke terganggu ketika sekertaris Sasuke mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk!" seru Sasuke sambil menurunkan wanita pirang tersebut dari pahanya.

Asisten Sasuke membuka pintu secara perlahan, mengetahui jika boss-nya sedang tidak mood untuk diganggu. Setelah itu, Asisten tersebut berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan mengangguk hormat. "Maaf Tuan, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda..," katanya dengan nada ketakutan.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Sudah aku bilang bukan aku tidak mau diganggu."

Asisten Sasuke mengeluarkan suara aneh karena amarah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memuncak. "Te..tetapi di-dia memaksa, Tuan!" katanya.

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya dan membisikkan sesuatu pada wanita yang di sampingnya. Setelah itu, wanita pirang tersebut tersenyum manis dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri. "Siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tu..Tuan Sabaku no Gaara..," kata Asisten tersebut dan jika bukan Uchiha, maka Sasuke akan membelalakkan matanya._ Darimana dia tahu aku di sini? Aku kan sudah menyamarkan namaku dalam bisnis, dan aku selalu memilih bisnis yang bisa dilakukan dengan online._

**I LIVE in HELL! by: Pete**

Setelah melakukan perjalanan cukup lama, akhirnya Naruto berhasil mencapai tempat yang diinginkan, yaitu: Pantai Konoha. Tempat dimana kau bisa menikmati penyegaran diri setelah melakukan pekerjaan tanpa henti. Eits! Tetapi bagi Naruto, tempat yang dinamakan pantai merupakan tempat untuk berbisnis. Tempat untuk bekerja dan memeras uang para orang kaya yang siap melakukan apa saja untuk produk-produk yang perusahaan Naruto jual.

"Bagaimana Sakura-chan? Tempat yang indah bukan?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman yang lembut.

Sakura merapihkan rambutnya yang tertiup angin, "ya.. sangat indah," jawab Sakura. _Sangat indah, dan santai._

Naruto menarik tangan Sakura ke arah laut, "Ayo Sakura-chan! Kita bermain-main dulu untuk sementara," kata Naruto dengan nada riang.

Sakura sempat terkejut, tetapi segera melepas keterkejutannya dan merubah ekpresi tersebut dengan senyum yang lembut sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Dasar, kau ini Naruto...," kata Sakura.

**I LIVE in HELL! by: Pete**

Mata _onyx_ dan hijau saling bertatapan. Mereka berdua seperti membaca ekpresi masing-masing. Sasuke tidak percaya jika Gaara bisa secepat ini menemukan dirinya, bahkan dia sudah berada di depannya.

"Jadi, selama ini kau tinggal di sini?" tanya Gaara.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia hanya memandang Gaara. Sebenarnya banyak sekali yang ingin dia tanyakan pada orang di depannya, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang keluar dari mulutnya karena Sasuke sudah mengkukuhkan dirinya untuk tidak kembali pada masa lalu yang menurutnya kelam, terlebih pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura; pernyataan itulah yang sangat tidak ingin didengarnya.

"Sasuke jawab! Aku kesini untuk mendengar penjelasanmu, bukan untuk melihat kau diam..," kata Gaara nada suara yang ditinggikan.

"Uchiha-san untukmu, Sabaku-san!" kata Sasuke dengan nada sopan dan sinis.

Gaara membelalakkan matanya. Sasuke benar-benar sudah berubah. Sudah sejak lama mereka berteman, dan hanya berpisah beberapa tahun, Gaara harus memanggil Sasuke dengan panggilan baku.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Gaara yang masih bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Jika sudah tidak ada keperluan kau bisa pergi dari sini."

Gaara beranjak dari kursinya dan segera berjalan untuk pergi dari ruangan Sasuke. Menurut Gaara, pembicaraan dirinya dengan Sasuke hanyalah membuang-buang waktu dirinya. Melihat Sasuke sekarang sangatlah jauh berbeda dari Sasuke yang dulu. Meskipun dahulu Sasuke adalah makhluk egois, seenaknya, dan tidak mau kalah, tetapi kali ini menurut Gaara sifat Sasuke lebih buruk dari sifat-sifat sebelumnya.

Gaara-pun membanting pintu ruangan Sasuke, tidak peduli dengan tata krama yang selalu diajarkan oleh kakak-kakaknya. _Brengsek! Jika tahu seperti ini, aku tidak akan pernah mencarinya sampai bertahun-tahun!_

**I LIVE in HELL! by: Pete**

Pintu kamar mandi membuka. Aparteman yang telah dibelinya baru-baru saja memang sangat nyaman untuk ditempati. Baik pemandangan, fasilitas untuk apartemen ini sangatlah bagus; tidak sia-sia jika Naruto menghabiskan banyak uang untuk membeli aparteman yang akan digunakannya sesekali.

"Naruto...," Sakura tersenyum manis pada Naruto yang sedang mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk.

"Hm?" Naruto mengeluarkan suara agar Sakura mengetahui jika dia siap untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan Sakura katakan.

"Aku mau keluar dulu...," kata Sakura dan Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya. Dipandangnya pemilik rambut berwarna merah muda tersebut dengan tatapan lembut.

"Lee bukan?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekati Sakura dan mengelus pipi Sakura, sehingga pipi Sakura bersemu merah sambil mengangguk perlahan.

"Aku.. aku pergi dulu..," kata Sakura dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa dan meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja. Setelah Sakura pergi, Naruto terduduk di kasur dan tersenyum lemah. _Sepertinya inilah yang disebut akhir hidup bukan?_

Naruto kembali tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Naruto mengambil ponsel yang terletak di atas meja, dekat kasur. Setelah itu, diangkatnya ponsel tersebut dan Naruto mendengar untuk pertama kali suara Gaara setelah beberapa tahun lamanya.

"Darimana kau tahu nomer ponselku?"

Gaara tidak menjawab. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara deheman dari seberang sana dan membuat Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

'Sepertinya bukan hanya Gaara,' pikir Naruto.

"Mhmm.. Naruto, ada yang ingin aku katakan...," kata Gaara dengan suara yang ragu.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Gaara? Langsung saja ditelepon."

Gaara kembali terdiam, lalu beberapa saat kemudian Gaara seperti mencoba untuk berbicara tetapi kembali tertahan. Akhirnya, di saat Naruto akan memanggil Gaara, Gaara pun bisa mengatasi perasaan cemasnya. "Apa bisa kita bertemu?"

Naruto menuangkan air putih pada gelas dan meminumnya. "Aku sibuk, Gaara," jawab Naruto yang mencoba untuk berbohong, karena alasan sebenarnya dia tidak ingin bertemu Gaara karena dia tidak ingin mengingat Sasuke lebih lanjut.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan suatu informasi, tetapi kita harus bertemu."

Mengetahui sifat Gaara yang serius dan tidak pernah bermain-main, Naruto mengangguk perlahan. "Baiklah, kapan?"

Gaara melihat Ipad-nya untuk mengecek jadwal dan tersenyum kecil. "Mungkin beberapa hari ke depan, aku akan menghubungimu lagi."

"Iya," Naruto pun memutus hubungannya dengan Gaara. _Ada-ada saja!_

**I LIVE in HELL! by: Pete**

Gaara menghempaskan badannya ke atas kasur. Neji yang duduk di atas kursi tersenyum lembut ketika memandang calon kekasihnya tampak senang. Neji menghampiri Gaara dan duduk di samping Gaara, pandangan dari sang pemilik mata _lavender_ membuat Gaara tidak nyaman dan membuat Gaara kembali dalam posisi duduk.

"Untuk urusan Shikamaru dan Kiba itu sangat mudah. Sekarang bagaimana hubungan kita?"

Mata berwarna hijau milik Gaara kembali menajam. "Bukan saatnya Neji," kata Gaara sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur dan membuat Neji menghela napas.

'Jauh-jauh aku datang kemari, tetap saja dia bersikap dingin seperti itu,' pikir Neji. _Tetapi jika bukan seperti itu, bukan Gaara namanya._

**I LIVE in HELL! by: Pete**

Naruto terbangun dengan keringat di seluruh tubuhnya dan napas yang terengah-engah. Mata birunya menerawang ke depan, dan tidak terfokus seperti biasanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, pikirannya mulai bekerja dan mengatakan jika semua hal yang dialaminya hanyalah mimpi belakang. Semenjak kejadian beberapa tahun silam, Naruto tidak pernah sama sekali mengalami tidur nyenyak, meskipun sudah bekerja sangat lama.

Naruto melihat jam, "rupanya belum pulang...," pikir Naruto sambil melihat angka jarum pendek menunjukkan angka dua, dan jarum panjang menunjukkan angka sebelas. _Dasar Sakura, pasti dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan Lee._

Naruto menyingkirkan selimut, dan memakai kimono tidurnya. Diambilnya gelas yang terletak di meja seberang tempat tidur, dan dituangkannya air putih gelas tersebut. Setelah itu, naruto kembali ke tempat tidur, dan terduduk di samping tempat tidur-dengan kaki yang menginjak lantai sambil membaca sms.

_From :Iruka_

_Naruto, bagaimana liburan dan pekerjaannya? _

_Memang kau harus memasukkan jadwal liburan disela-sela bekerja, aku di sinipun sedang bersenang-senang_.

Melihat sms Iruka, Naruto tersenyum kecil. Guru tercintanya memang sangat baik, bahkan meskipun Naruto sudah lulus dari sekolah, Iruka masih saja sering menghubunginya dan mengingatkannya untuk beristirahat. Dan ternyata diam-diam entah sejak kapan, Kakashi yang merupakan pengacara Naruto memiliki hubungan dengan Iruka.

Naruto menaruh ponselnya kembali ke atas meja di samping tempat tidur. Baru saja akan merebahkan badannya ke atas kasur, dia memiliki ide untuk keluar kamar dan berjalan-jalan di pantai. Naruto keluar kamar, dan menelusuri koridor apartemen. Tetapi, perjalanannya terhenti ketika seseorang berambut model pantat ayam sedang mencium wanita dengan _hot-_nya di samping pintu kamarnya (pintu kamar tetangga Naruto).

"Sasuke?" secara tidak sadar Naruto menyebutkan nama tersebut, sehingga membuat aktifitas kedua orang tersebut berhenti, dan kini kedua orang tersebut memandang Naruto.

Sama halnya dengan Naruto, Sasuke memandang orang di depannya dengan penuh keterkejutan. Secara langsung, pikiran Sasuke yang tadinya pada wanita di sampingnya kini teralihkan pada pemilik rambut pirang, dengan mata biru yang sedang membuka lebar, tidak berkedip sama sekali. Sasuke kembali tenang. Dibukanya pintu apartemen, dan Sasuke membawa wanita yang tadi diciumnya memasuki kamar yang di sebelah Naruto yang ternyata adalah kepunyaan Sasuke.

Setelah pintu kamar Sasuke tertutup, Naruto baru sadar jika yang tadi dilihatnya nyata. Sasuke Uchiha yang dicari-carinya selama beberapa tahun ini ternyata hadir di depannya. Naruto pun baru tersadar dan segera berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Sasuke dan menggedor pintu kamar tersebut dengan penuh emosi.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Buka pintunya, cepat!" teriak Naruto.

Di dalam kamar, Sasuke mencoba tidak mempedulikan keributan yang terjadi di luar kamarnya. Wanita yang di sampingnya memeluk pinggang Sasuke. "Siapa dia, Sasu-chan?" goda wanita tersebut dengan mesra. "Dia sangat tampan, apa aku boleh bermain-main dengannya?"

"Tidak!" seru Sasuke yang tidak sengaja memperlihatkan kembali sifat posesif Uchiha yang sudah lama menghilang.

Wanita tersebut mengelus pipi Sasuke yang halus dan berwarna putih, "waw, tidak karena kau cemburu padaku atau pada dirinya?"

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Baru saja beberapa detik bertemu dengan rambut jabrig yang berwarna oranye dan selalu disebut Dobe oleh dirinya, kini Sasuke sudah kehilangan sifat yang sudah disiapkannya selama bertahun-tahun jika menghadapi Naruto kelak nanti.

Kembali ke luar kamar Sasuke. Naruto sudah berteriak sekeras mungkin, tidak peduli dengan tetangga yang terganggu oleh teriakkan dirinya. Tetapi usahanya sia-sia. Sasuke tetap tidak mau keluar seolah-olah Naruto tidak ada. Akhirnya, Naruto kembali ke kamarnya dan terduduk di kursi. Perasaan berdebar-debar ketika melihat Sasuke masih terasa.

"Sasuke Uchiha... awas kau! Eh? Dan siapa wanita itu? Apa dia pacar? Istri? Sial! Semenjak aku pergi dari keluarga Uchiha, aku benar-benar kehilangan kontak dengan keluarga tersebut!" Naruto meremas rambutnya dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Uchiha Sasuke memang bisa membuat dirinya kehilangan kontrol.

**FLASHBACK**

Beberapa tahun silam...

Naruto berdiri di depan pintu ruangan operasi. Wajahnya yang berkulit kecoklatan kini penuh dengan air mata. Sudah beberapa jam, Naruto seperti ini; berdiri dan menangis di depan pintu ruangan operasi tetapi pintu belum saja terbuka.

Itachi beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah Naruto. Di remasnya pundak Naruto dengan penuh penyemangatan yang tersirat diremasan tersebut. "Naruto... yang di dalam sana adalah Sasuke...," kata Itachi yang langsung membuat Naruto menghentikan tangisannya.

Benar!

Di dalam sana adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto mencoba menguatkan hatinya. Dia harus percaya pada Uchiha bungsu. Uchiha tidak mungkin menyerah begitu saja. Naruto memejamkan matanya, dan bayangan tentang Sasuke hadir di pikirannya. 'Sasuke...,' pikir Naruto dengan isakkan tangis yang terjadi sesekali.

Pintu ruangan operasi pun terbuka. Seseorang dengan pakaian hijau keluar dari pintu tersebut. Keluarga Sasuke dan sahabatnya langsung berhamburan menghampiri dokter. "Dokter, dokter! Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

Dokter tersebut memperlihatkan senyumannya, dan membuat hati orang di sekelilingnya menjadi sedikit tenang, "operasi telah berhasil...," katanya singkat dan tangisan Mikoto pun pecah kembali sambil memeluk Fugaku.

"Tetapi ada satu kendala...," lanjut dokter tersebut dan membuat Naruto yang baru saja merasa senang kembali berdebar-debar.

"Pasien tampaknya akan sulit untuk tersadar...," dokter tersebut pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan keluarga Sasuke.

'Su-sulit?' pikir Naruto yang kakinya mulai terasa lemas.

'Dan...Kenapa dokter tersebut tidak melanjutkan tentang keadaan Sasuke?'

**I LIVE in HELL! by: Pete**

Setelah Sasuke di operasi, kini Naruto begitu selalu berada di rumah sakit untuk menunggunya. Setiap saat; tidak dihitung mandi atau makan, Naruto akan selalu duduk di samping Sasuke sambil memandang wajah tenang yang tertidur dengan sangat pulas. 'Kapan kau terbangun Sasuke...,' pikir Naruto.

Hari demi hari pun berlalu, dan hari pun berganti menjadi minggu tetapi Sasuke belum saja tersadar dari tidur panjangnya. Meskipun seperti itu, Itachi menjadi khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto yang semakin lemas dan mengurus. Wajah Naruto yang biasanya terlihat cerah kini begitu pucat dan matanya yang berwarna biru selalu terlihat berkabut.

"Sasuke tidak akan menyukai ini jika dia bangun nanti...," kata Itachi secara tiba-tiba dan membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto pada Itachi yang sedang membuka tirai kamar Sasuke, dan membuat cahaya matahari mengenai Sasuke sekaligus Naruto.

"Kau tampak tidak sehat Naruto. Aku yakin, Sasuke menyelamatkanmu bukan untuk melihatmu seperti ini..," kata Itachi sambil memandang Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Meskipun dia sangat membenarkan ucapan Itachi di dalam hatinya, tetap saja, dia merasa perih jika membayangkan Sasuke seperti ini karena dirinya. Demi Sasuke dia rela kembali ke masa lalu dan merubah segalanya. Tetapi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Naruto sekarang ini hanya bisa melihat Sasuke yang tidak bergerak dan hanya tertidur pulas.

"Menurutmu kapan dia akan bangun?"

Itachi memandang Naruto. Perkataan Naruto bukanlah suatu pertanyaan bagi Itachi, tetapi suatu perintah bagi Sasuke yang harus tersadar dari komanya. Itachi menghela napas sejenak dan tersenyum tipis, "dia pasti akan sadar Naruto...percayalah...," kata itachi.

Naruto pun mengangguk.

Itachi pun keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu kamar Sasuke secara perlahan-lahan. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengarlah suara tangisan dari dalam kamar tersebut dan membuat Itachi pun meneteskan air matanya karena dia merasa bodoh menjadi seorang kakak. 'Kenapa aku tidak bisa menjaga adikku walaupun hanya sebentar..,' pikir Itachi sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

**I LIVE in HELL! by: Pete**

Di saat yang sama. Mikoto dan Fugaku saling bertatapan, mereka dilanda kecemasan. Dewan komisaris dari perusahaan Namikaze menyudutkan mereka untuk segera melangsungkan pernikahan Naruto agar Naruto bisa mengambil alih perusahaan dan mejalankan pekerjaan sesuai keinginan kedua orang tuanya.

"Sepertinya langkah awal bagi kita adalah membuat Naruto terbiasa dengan kesendiriannya."

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagi dirinya, Naruto sudah dianggap sebagai anak. Selain itu, Mikoto pun merasa jika ini tidaklah adil bagi Naruto. Karena urusan dunia, batin Naruto harus kembali disiksa, bukankah itu bisa dianggap dengan mudahnya keluarga Uchiha menyerah begitu saja pada takdir? Tetapi, Mikoto segera menepis pikiran tersebut, dan menggantikan efek samping kemandirian yang diusulkan oleh suaminya untuk Naruto.

"Kalau begitu... kita harus melepaskan Naruto..."

Fugaku pun tersenyum kecil sambil memeluk istrinya, "dengan berat hati aku jawab iya."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, tangisan Mikoto pun pecah.

Setelah itu, Naruto pun pindah dari kediaman Uchiha. Dan beberapa hari kemudian, Fugaku dan Mikoto mulai menjelaskan masalah yang terjadi di dalam perusahaan dan membuat Naruto mengerti lalu mengiyakan anjuran Fugaku untuk mendatangi kediaman Haruno sekali lagi. Akhirnya, keluarga Haruno yang termasuk Sakura pun menyetujui pernikahan yang akan diadakan pada waktu dekat.

**END FLASHBACK**

Tidak terasa dengan melamunnya Naruto malam pun sudah berganti menjadi pagi. Naruto segera beranjak dari kasur dan pergi memasuki kamar mandi. Dipandang wajahnya yang tampak kusut di depan cermin. Selain bayangan Sasuke, ternyata Sasuke aslinya pun bisa membuat dirinya tidak tertidur hingga pagi. Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan segera membuka bajunya. Sekarang, dia memiliki banyak rencana. Rencana untuk membuat kekacauan dengan Uchiha.

**I LIVE in HELL! by: Pete**

Sasuke merasa dirinya akan bertemu dengan Naruto di pagi hari ini. Dan ternyata benar saja, Naruto sudah menunggu dirinya di depan pintu kamar dengan wajah sumringah. Mata mereka berdua pun saling bertatapan, Naruto yang memakai topi a la piknik dengan kemeja kotak-kotak tampak lucu dan imut di mata Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke segera menepis pikiran itu semua.

"Sasuke...," kata Naruto sambil memperlihatkan seringainya. "Aku baru saja tiba di sini, bisakah kau menemaniku untuk makan?"

Penyandang nama Uchiha tersebut tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Setelah wanita yang tadi malam menginap di kamar Sasuke keluar kamar Sasuke, keberadaan Naruto tidak dipedulikan dan hanya dilewati begitu saja. Tetapi, bukan Naruto namanya jika mudah menyerah. Naruto segera berjalan di belakang Sasuke dan menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke... kau tuli atau apa? Aku sedang berbicara padamu!" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto, dan membuat Naruto yang lemah karena kurang tidur dan belum makan terjatuh ke atas lantai. Sasuke cukup terkejut dan hendak menolong Naruto sebelum seseorang membantu Naruto dan memandang Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada suamiku, Uchiha?" tanya Sakura dengan nada marah, dan tidak ada ekspresi penyesalan sedikit pun atas omongan kasarnya pada mantan pacarnya.

Naruto membelalakkan mata mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Sa-Sakura-chan apa yang kau ma-"

"Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti untuk berbuat kasar? Naruto hanya ingin ditemani olehmu!" seru Sakura yang memotong omongan Naruto, dan Naruto tersenyum kecil seperti mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sakura.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan, mungkin dia tidak sengaja... Sasuke, mungkin ini hanya kata-kata yang bisa ucapkan.. aku ingin mengatakan maaf atas sebesar-besarnya atas kejadian beberapa tahun silam, maafkan aku Uchiha-san..," setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Naruto pun meninggal Sasuke yang kini merasa sakit dihatinya karena Naruto menggunakan sapaan hormat pada namanya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa aku masih memikirkan dirinya?

Kenapa dia bisa langsung memonopoli pikiranku?

Kenapa di-

'Sudahlah.. ini sudah berakhir. Naruto pun sepertinya sudah berbahagia dengan Sakura, dan akupun sudah senang dengan kehidupanku yang sekarang," pikir Sasuke sambil berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

**I LIVE in HELL! by: Pete**

Sakura memasuki kamar. Di pandangnya, Naruto yang sedang terduduk di atas kasur dengan wajah yang kusam. Sekali lagi Sakura melihat dari wajah Naruto jika Naruto tidak tidur dan hanya melamun sepanjang malam. Ya! Tentu saja Sakura pun mengerti jika yang dilamunkan Naruto bukanlah pekerjaan atau dirinya, yang dia lamunkan adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Setiap apa yang dipikiran Naruto hanyalah Sasuke, dan yang bisa membuat Naruto menangis dan termenung seperti ini hanyalah Sasuke.

Sasuke!

Sasuke!

Dan terus Sasuke!

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, Naruto?" seru Sakura dengan nada kesal.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura seolah-olah Sakura tidak ada di dekatnya. Pikiran tentang Sasuke terus menghantuinya. "Ini benar-benar nyata, bukan? Aku bertemu dengan dirinya benar-benar nyata?" tanya Naruto seperti tidak percaya jika dia baru saja dihempaskan oleh Sasuke ke atas lantai.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "k-kau! Sudahlah, lebih baik aku bersiap-siap untuk bekerja, dan aku harap kau segera makan..," kata Sakura sambil memasuki kamar mandi.

"...Karena aku tidak ingin kau terjatuh kembali pada saat berkelahi dengan Uchiha..," mendengar ucapan Sakura dari dalam kamar mandi membuat Naruto sedikit tersenyum. _Seharusnya aku tidak menyakiti dirinya,_ pikir Naruto.

Setelah Sakura menghilang dari hadapannya, Naruto segera membuka dompet dan melihat foto Sasuke yang tersimpan di dompetnya, "seharusnya aku tidak menyakitinya dan tidak pernah mengharapkanmu.. bukankah begitu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengelus foto tersebut.

**I LIVE in HELL! by: Pete**

'Tiiiiiinnnn!'

Mobil pun mengerem mendadak. Sasuke yang sedang mengendarai mobil dengan seorang wanita yang lain dari tadi malam hampir mengalami kecelakaan. Pikirannya kini kembali pada Naruto yang sempat dia hempaskan ke atas lantai dengan kasar, sehingga tanpa sadar Sasuke hampir menabrak truk yang melaju berlawanan arah dengan mobilnya.

"Sasuke? Kau melamun ya? Sebaiknya kau tidak usah ke kantor, kau tampak sedang tidak sehat." kata wanita di sampingnya sambil mengelus rambut Sasuke dengan mesra.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke yang sedikit kaget karena sifat dingin dulunya kini kembali. Kata 'hn' favorite-nya telah terucap kembali setelah lama dia mencoba menghilangkan sifat Teme-nya itu, karena Sasuke berpikir jika sifat Teme selalu mengingatkannya pada seorang Dobe.

Ada Teme berarti ada Dobe.

Ada Dobe berarti ada Teme.

(Author gaje =.=')

"Berarti Teme dan Dobe..aaaaaaaaaggghhhh" Sasuke teriak dan membuat orang yang di sampingnya terkejut.

'Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak!" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. _Naruto memang benar-benar paling bisa membuatku pusing._

"Dan aku seperti diambang batas antara Dobe dan Teme," Sasuke ber-sweetdrop ria. Apa aku harus melakukan hal kasar untuk menghilangkan Dobe itu dari pikiranku?

Membunuhnya?

Merampoknya?

Menyiksanya?

Atau...

Sasuke pun tersenyum senang mendapatkan ide gila yang baru terbesit di pikirannya.

**I LIVE in HELL! by: Pete**

Naruto menunggu rekan kerjanya yang belum saja kunjung tiba. Jika bukan karena orang tersebut bisa sangat menguntungkan perusahaannya, Naruto tidak mungkin mau menunggu berlama-lama hanya untuk membicarakan pekerjaan yang sangat membosankan setelah mengalami perjalanan cukup jauh, dan memberi apartemen baru. Tetapi, mengingat orang yang ditemuinya adalah orang yang susah dibujuk karena dia hanya mau ber-online ria, Naruto membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya untuk bermain di pantai dan menjemur dirinya di bawah sinar matahari.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu dari saat Naruto melamunkan dirinya memiliki firasat baik dengan menunggu kedatangan pemilik perusahaan ini. Dan ternyata firasatnya sangatlah benar, Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin di jaman dulunya, dan selalu bertindak egois telah berjalan ke arah dirinya dengan wajah terheran-heran. Meskipun Sasuke selalu mendapatkan rekan kerja dari kakaknya, tetapi kali ini kakaknya sangat keterlaluan. Kakaknya merupakan kakak terbrengsek di pikiran Sasuke.

'Kenapa dia tidak memberitahukan diriku jika Naruto adalah rekan kerjaku yang baru?'

"Hai Sasu-"

"Uchiha-san untukmu!" sanggah Sasuke yang ingin dipanggil 'san' oleh penyandang nama Namikaze.

"Oke, oke, Uchiha-san," seringai Naruto muncul tiba-tiba dan Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Silahkan duduk, dan langsung saja kita masuk pada topik permasalahan," kata Sasuke yang sangat terlihat mencoba untuk meminimasi waktu bersama Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum senang, tidak dapat dipercaya jika dia bisa berbicara kembali dengan Sasuke walaupun Sasuke begitu dingin terhadap dirinya, 'jadi ini perasaan _fans-_nya di jaman dulu?' pikir Naruto sambil memandang Sasuke yang sedang sibuk membuka buku.

"Di sini ada beberapa permasalahan ketika kita akan menjalankan bisnis ini, pertama, biaya pengangkutan yang begitu mahal karena jarak perusahaan kita yang begitu jauh...," kata Naruto dengan nada bosan karena harus kembali bekerja, meskipun banyak kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan pandangan awas-kalau-kau-berani-bertindak-bodoh, tetapi bukan Naruto jika mempedulikan tatapan Sasuke. "Untuk masalah pengangkutan barang, perusahaan kami telah menjamin untuk menghitung angkutan manakah yang paling murah untuk mencapai perusahaan anda," kata Sasuke dengan santai dan yakin dengan apa yang dibicarakannya.

Naruto mengangguk perlahan, "baguslah kalau perusahaan anda memang menjamin proses pengangkutan barang tersebut , terus bagaimana jika barang tersebut tidak datang pada tepat waktu? Apa anda akan menjaminkan sesuatu pada saya? Setahu saya, terlambatnya anda merupakan suatu tindakan yang tidak proffesional..," Naruto menekankan kata terlambat, dan terdengar nada cemburu dari ucapan Naruto.

Sasuke memainkan pena yang dipegangnya, 'apa aku baru saja mendengar nada cemburu dari seorang Dobe? Tidak-tidak mungkin, Naruto tidak mungkin menyukaiku.. Tuhan, kenapa aku masih berharap banyak pada seseorang yang sudah mempunyai pasangan?'

"Tadi ada sedikit masalah, jadi saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan saya...," jawab Sasuke dengan kata-kata baku, sama halnya dengan Naruto.

"Mengantarkan wanita yang tadi malam bukan? Rupanya anda pun sangat tidak menghargai orang yang peduli pada anda. Sampai-sampai akan mempunyai istri pun anda tidak memberitahukannya pada orang terdekat anda!" seru Naruto dengan nada sinis, dan hatinya semakin panas.

Istri?

Siapa yang punya istri?

Sebenarnya apa yang dia bicarakan?

"Apa maksud anda Namikaze-san?" tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah mulai terbawa arus permainan Naruto.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, dan selamat atas pernikahan anda!" kata Naruto.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tawa yang sangat keras pun terdengar di sepenjuru ruangan. Sasuke mulai meyakini jika orang di depannya ini memang benar-benar seorang Dobe. Bukan itu saja! Dobe yang satu ini sangatlah lucu dan polos sampai-sampai menyangka wanita murahan yang dimainkannya tadi malam adalah istrinya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Istri? Kau bilang aku punya istri? Sejak kapan Dobe?" Sasuke tidak menyadari jika dia melontarkan kata 'dobe' di bibirnya dan membuat Naruto sedikit geram dan sedikit senang. Geram karena sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu Sasuke tetap saja memanggilnya Dobe, dan senang karena Sasuke sepertinya akan kembali seperti dulu secara perlahan-lahan.

"Lalu siapa wanita yang kau bawa masuk ke kamarmu? Wanita penggoda? Simpanan? Tidak mung-"

"Benar, Dobe!" seru Sasuke yang sukses membuat Naruto membelalakkan mata.

"A-apa maksudmu dengan kata benar?"

Sasuke mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan _stupid_ Naruto yang belum saja hilang, "benar jika dia adalah wanita penggoda, simpanan, atau apapun lah..," jawab Sasuke dengan santai.

'WTF?' pikir Naruto dengan mulut menganga.

"Kau jangan bercanda, Hei! Berhentilah kau memanggiku, Dobe!" Naruto mengembungkan bibirnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Melihat tingkah laku Naruto ingin sekali Sasuke menyubit kedua pipi tersebut.

"Aku tidak bercanda .-san! Atau kau ingin aku memperlakukan dirimu seperti wanita-wanita tersebut agar kau berhenti membanjiri diriku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu yang bodoh?" Sasuke mendekati Naruto dang mengelus pipi Naruto.

Naruto menelan ludah. Sentuhan Sasuke seperti mengalirkan listrik pada tubuh Naruto. Tanpa disadari, Naruto mendesah pelan ketika Sasuke menyentuh lehernya dan menaruh bibirnya di telinga Naruto. "Kau tahukan apa maksudku Namikaze?"

Sasuke melonggarkan dasi yang dikenakan Naruto dan membuka kancing baju Naruto secara perlahan. Meskipun Naruto mencoba untuk mendorong Sasuke, tetapi rasa bersalahnya terhadap Sasuke sangatlah besar. Sehingga, Naruto hanya terduduk membeku dengan telinga yang dihisap dan digigit pelan oleh Sasuke.

"Untuk orang yang mempunyai istri sepertimu, seharusnya kau mengerti kemana kita berlanjut di saat seperti ini...," Sasuke menjilat telinga Naruto dan turun hingga ke bagian leher. Di kecupi dan dijilatnya leher Naruto secara perlahan sehingga membuat Naruto sedikit merinding.

I-Istri?

Apa mak-oh-aku mengerti!

Jika Sasuke sedang tidak menyentuh dirinya dapat dipastikan Naruto akan tersenyum puas di saat ini. Tetapi, kali ini Naruto hanya bisa membeku dan membiarkan dirinya disentuh oleh seseorang yang baru saja dia temui setelah berpisah selama beberapa tahun ini. Apakah Sasuke sudah menjadi orang yang seperti aku bayangkan? Itu tidak mungkin! Kalau mungkin? Kenapa dia bertindak seperti ini?

Naruto menghentikan aksi Sasuke dengan cara mendorong Sasuke dengan kasar. Mata biru Naruto dipenuhi dengan kesedihan dan emosi yang sangat mendalam. "Uchiha...," lirih Naruto.

"Aku salah jika mengira dirimu adalah seorang Sasuke...," kata Naruto sambil beranjak dari kursi dan membuat Sasuke membeku di tempat.

'Salah mengira diriku adalah Sasuke?' Sasuke membeo di dalam hati sambil melihat pintu ruangan yang ditutup oleh Naruto. _Apa maksud si Dobe bodoh itu?_

**I LIVE in HELL! by: Pete**

Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil. Napasnya masih tersenggal-senggal karena harus berlari cukup jauh untuk mencapai mobilnya. Selain itu, emosinya pun masih belum terbendung. Emosi yang diakibatkan dari Sasuke yang begitu brengsek, bukan! Bukan sekedar brengsek tapi melebihi dari kata brengsek!

Naruto melihat lehernya yang terdapat tanda merah akibat hisapan Sasuke di kaca spion depan, dan kontan saja wajah Naruto pun berubah menjadi merah. Kejadian di kantor Sasuke membuat dirinya berdebar-debar dan sulit untuk mengontrol emosi, selain itu baru kali ini Naruto terdiam ketika diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sasuke.

Naruto menghela napas dan menaruh wajahnya di stir mobil. 'Tampaknya aku mulai bingung antara merasa bersalah pada dirinya atau mencintai dirinya.'

Dan.. satu hal lagi...

Naruto mulai menyalakan mobilnya dan memperbaiki kaca spion samping, 'sepertinya terjadi kesalah pahaman antara aku dengan Sasuke.' pikir Naruto sambil tersenyum usil.

Sudah lama aku tidak menghirup udara seperti ini.

Benar juga!

Hidup seakan-akan penuh kebimbangan, ketakutan, dan merinding setiap saat seolah-olah selalu berpikir bagaimana cara kau untuk memperoleh apa yang kau inginkan dan selamat dari semua perasaan itu.

Atau...

Dengan kata lain...

Hidup seperti itu..

Adalah...

'_I live in Hell.'_

"Jika begitu kali ini akulah yang akan memegang kendali, Uchiha..," gumam Naruto sambil memacu mobilnya ke luar lapangan parkir.

_**TBC untuk ending part 1.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Aloha~ Bagaimana ceritanya? Baru pertama kali Pete apdet I live in Hell sampai begitu banyak word-nya. Mudah-mudahan reader tidak malas untuk membacanya. Jika malas Pete akan mengurangi jalan cerita yang bersub judul Ending part 1,2,3, dll (memang sebanyak itu?) segera mungkin.

Kenapa sampai bisa melenceng: Yah maklum Gwindo yang begitu baca cerita I live in Hell (baru pertama kali) langsung nggak setubuh eh! setuju dengan ide cerita yang mati di saat seperti ini. Akhirnya, dengan mengorbankan account Gwin yang asli (sok banget) Gwin membuat cerita ini terlebih dahulu.

Oh iya, untuk fic paparazzi! maaf jika ada kesalahan juga, atau gaya penulisan pete itu kadang-kadang berubah-rubah. Soalnya yang menulis terdiri dari tiga orang (harusnya 4 orang). Di jelasin soalnya banyak yang PM (ngakak).

Acc Gwindo: Ini nih yang biasanya bikin kekerasan dalam cerita pete dan chapter panjang kayak gini. Gwin membuat cerita chapter 1-3 dalam paparazzi atau berapa ya? pokoknya awal-awal deh.

Touisback: Cuman suka iseng nambah bumbu nggak penting.

Beruducinta: yah sebenarnya cuman dia yang bisa bikin cerita percintaan rating T, soalnya kalau Gwin yang buat langsung kebablasan jadi M untung yang di atas diingetin. (ditampol rame-rame).

Dan pendiri Pete asli yang sudah nggak mau nge-ff karena ulah flamer T.T kembalilah kauuuuuu!

Dimohon review-nya, dan maaf jika terdapat kesalahan dalam cerita ini. Sampai jumpa di **I live in Hell, dengan judul Ending part 2.**

Sekian dari saya,

Pete as Gwindo.


	15. Ending Part 2

**I LIVE IN HELL!**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: T**

**Pair: SasuNaruSasu**

**Warn: Yaoi/BL, Canon, OOC, Miss Typo, dan kelemahan-kelemahan lainnya.**

**Kata-kata: Chapter ini dibagi-bagi menjadi beberapa chapter karena akhir dari I live in Hell yang tidak dapat diduga-duga. Dalam kerangka cerita, I live in Hell harusnya berakhir hanya dalam 1 chapter, tetapi tidak bisa. Pete jadi harus membaginya dan akan meng-apdet chapter selanjutnya dalam waktu dekat. Jadi, maaf bagi para reader yang mengharapkan cerita ini berakhir secepat mungkin. XD**

**Maaf reader cerita ini di apdet lama banget. Habis banyak perubahan dan banyak masalah waktu mau apdet cerita ini. Oleh karena itu, saya ucapkan makasih kepada ****Hanz**** yang selalu mengingatkan untuk meng-apdet cerita, dan ****Sabaku Ryutaro**** yang membantu saya dalam membuat cerita ini, dan sering memarahi saya karena malasnya saya dan tidak mau memperbaiki cerita walau sedang santai.**

**Sebagai Team Princess Teme saya ucapkan terima kasih pada para reader yang masih mau membaca cerita akhir ini. (Menunduk minta maaf)**

**Selamat Membaca Reader.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: ENDING PART 2**

* * *

Nuansa pantai memang paling nyaman. Terlebih jika ditemani oleh segelas _ice lemon_ yang ketika kau meminumnya akan menghilangkan panas yang ada di dalam tubuh. Tetapi, kesegaran minuman asam tersebut tidaklah berpengaruh pada kedua pemuda yang sedang bertatapan sejak lima belas menit lalu. Pemuda berambut pirang dan pemuda berambut merah.

Pemuda pertama yang memiliki rambut pirang membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya pemuda pirang yang bernama Naruto.

Gaara yang ternyata merupakan pemuda satunya lagi memandang Naruto dengan wajah datar, seperti biasanya. "Lansung saja aku katakan, aku hanya ingin memberitahukan pada dirimu jika Sasuke ada di kota ini," jawab Gaara.

Mendengar ucapan Gaara, bibir Naruto tersenyum lebar. Digerak-gerakannya sedotan yang terdapat di minumannya, sehingga es yang di dalamnya bergerak membentur dinding gelas. "Sasuke? Jika kau mengetahui aku tinggal di sini, tentu kau akan tahu jika aku telah bertemu dengan Sasuke," kata Naruto.

Mata Gaara membelalak, untuk pertama kalinya. "Kau sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto mengangguk. Senyumannya langsung menghilang dari bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda ketika mengingat Sasuke.

"Lalu?" tanya Gaara yang kembali pada ekspresi dinginnya, tidak mau berlama-lama memperlihatkan ekspresi keterkejutannya.

Naruto memandang mata Gaara. "Kau tahu kan rasanya bertemu dengan seseorang yang amnesia? Hehehe, itulah yang aku rasakan ketika bertemu dengan Sasuke—" kata Naruto.

"—tetapi ini lebih parah. Orang amnesia menurutku masih mempunyai hati, tetapi Sasuke...," Naruto berkata dengan tempo yang pelan, dan tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya, suaranya seperti tertahankan.

Gaara mengangguk. "Bagus kalau begitu, berarti aku masih mempunyai kesempatan," kata Gaara.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Kesempatan?" Naruto membeo.

"Kau tahu? Jika Sasuke tidak ingin bersamamu, aku bersedia menemanimu seumur hidup," lanjut Gaara dan membuat mata Naruto membelalak.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara tersenyum tipis, memperlihatkan ketampanannya pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya, dan tentu saja wanita di sekelilingnya tidak bisa menahan pesona yang ditunjukan oleh Gaara. "Aku bersedia menjadi pengganti Sasuke maupun Sakura," jawab Gaara.

Naruto pun terdiam, dan beberapa saat kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang Gaara katakan. 'Pasti dia sudah gila,' pikir Naruto.

Gaara membaca setiap ekspresi yang diperlihatkan oleh Naruto. "Aku tidak gila," kata Gaara yang seperti mempunyai kemampuan bisa membaca pikiran orang lain.

'Heh? Dia bisa membaca pikiran?' pikir Naruto.

Gaara tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi Naruto yang panik. "Aku pun tidak bisa membaca pikiran," kata Gaara, dan sukses membuat Naruto menjatuhkan gelas yang ada di depannya karena terkejut dengan ucapan Gaara.

'_Damn_, selain kakak si Teme, orang inilah yang benar-benar terlihat seperti Lusifer,' pikir Naruto.

**Author: Ryu and Pete**

Sasuke memandang langit-langit kantornya. Semenjak Sasuke mengetahui jika Naruto telah menjadi tetangganya, Sasuke sangat enggan untuk pulang lebih awal. Bukan karena Sasuke membenci Naruto, sehingga dia tidak rela melihat wajah Naruto, tetapi rasa bersalah yang sangat dalam yang membuat Sasuke tidak ingin kembali bertemu dengan Naruto dan menyakiti mantan orang yang pernah dicintainya. Selain masalah tersebut, masalah homoseksual lah yang menjadi penghambat bagi Sasuke. Dahulu, Sasuke tidak pernah peduli dengan tanggapan orang lain mengenai dirinya atau orang yang dicintainya, tetapi setelah cukup mengerti pentingnya bisnis, dan melihat nama Naruto yang sangat baik di kalangan para pembisnis dan pejabat negara, Sasuke tidak ingin mengotori nama tersebut hanya karena dengan keegoisan dirinya. Intinya, semua yang dia lakukan hanya demi Naruto.

"Sasuke?" tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil dirinya, dan membuat Sasuke kembali terfokus pada dunia nyata.

Sasuke memandang orang di depannya. Rambut hitam, dengan guratan garis wajah yang has, dan mata _onyx_ yang mirip dengan dirinya berdiri di depan Sasuke dengan senyuman kecil.

"Ada apa Aniki?" kata Sasuke dengan nada sinis, tidak suka kesendiriannya terganggu.

Itachi duduk di atas kursi, di depan meja Sasuke. "Kau belum pulang?" tanya Itachi, dan Sasuke membalas pertanyaan Itachi dengan gelengan kepala.

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Kau tanya kenapa Aniki?" Sasuke bertanya kembali—tidak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

Itachi menganggukan kepalanya.

Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya, dan berjalan ke sebuah meja kecil di pojok ruangan kerjanya, mengambil sebuah botol yang berisi cairan berwarna coklat kekuningan, dan menuangkan cairan tersebut pada sebuah gelas kecil yang dia ambil dari sebelah botol tersebut. "Apa kau masih mengingat Naruto?" tanya Sasuke yang terdengar lebih pada menyindir daripada bertanya.

"Iya," jawab Itachi dengan singkat yang sudah mengetahui apa maksud pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu pasti kau tahu jika dia yang menjadi rekan bisnis ku kali ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil mandang mata kakaknya.

'Jika kau mengatakan 'tidak,' akan aku lempar gelas ini ke wajahmu,' pikir Sasuke.

Itachi tersenyum, berniat mempermainkan emosi adiknya. "Jika aku tahu?"

Sasuke menegluk cairan yang berada di dalam gelas dengan sekali teglukan, dan kembali memandang Itachi. "Kalau begitu dugaanku benar jika kau dengan sengaja membawa Naruto ke hadapanku!"

Itachi terdiam.

Sasuke mendekati Itachi. "—dan kau harus tahu Itachi-nii, aku tidak suka dengan apa yang kau lakukan." kata Sasuke dengan nada penuh ancaman.

Itachi memandang Sasuke dengan galak. "Berhentilah bertingkah laku seperti anak kecil, kau sudah dewasa Sasuke, dan kau kau tidak boleh menghindari masalah secara terus-menerus, jika ada sesuatu yang harus dibereskan oleh dirimu, maka bereskanlah masalah tersebut, karena Naruto hanya ingin mendengar beberapa kata darimu...," kata Itachi dengan panjang lebar.

"Kata?" Sasuke membeo.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikatakan lagi pada orang yang sudah menikah, bahkan berbahagia itu!" teriak Sasuke pada Itachi.

Itachi menggelengkan kepala. 'Adik bodoh,' pikir Itachi.

"Lagi pula... Aku tidak butuh nasehat darimu, Aniki—" seru Sasuke, dan gelas yang sejak tadi dipegang Sasuke kini sudah menjadi pecah-belah akibat mengenai dinding.

"—karena hubunganku dengannya sudah seperti gelas yang tadi aku lemparkan," lanjut Sasuke dan setelah itu Sasuke pun tertawa dengan keras, seperti orang kurang waras.

Itachi berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Untuk pertama kalinya aku ingin sekali memukulmu, Uchiha Sasuke!" kata Itachi dengan suara yang pelan tetapi menusuk, dan setelah itu Itachi pun keluar ruangan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Pukul aku! Kenapa kau tidak pukul aku sebelum kau keluar ruangan hah?" teriak Sasuke pada pintu yang tidak berdosa karena pintu itulah tempat dimana Sasuke melihat Itachi untuk terakhir kali.

Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas lantai sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. 'Jika aku dipukul, mungkin sakit ini ini akan berkurang,' pikir Sasuke.

'Kenapa kau harus hadir dan membuat hatiku bertambah hancur, Naruto?' pikir Sasuke, dan cairan bening pun membasahi pipi Sasuke.

'Kenapa...'

**Author: Ryu and Pete**

Akibat menunggu Sasuke di luar kamar apartemen rasa dingin pun melanda tubuh Naruto. Hidung nya pun sudah sangat merah, dan tangannya sudah sedingin es. Tetapi, meski waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 02.15 dini hari, Sasuke belum saja memunculkan batang hidungnya.

Kedua tangan Naruto saling digosokan, berharap rasa dinginnya sedikit berkurang. 'Kemana dia? Apa dia baik-baik saja di luar sana? Apa aku masuk kamar saja?' pikir Naruto yang sudah merasa hawatir sekaligus tidak tahan dengan rasa dingin yang mendatanginya.

'Tetapi.. jika menunggu seperti ini, apakah dia akan berbicara denganku?' pikir Naruto.

'Atau...,' Naruto berniat untuk beranjak pergi, dan memasuki kamar apartemennya.

Baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar apartemen, langkah kaki pun terdengar dari arah _lift_ yang baru saja terbuka, dan Naruto melihat ke arah sumber suara. Pemilik mata _onyx_ pun berdiri di depan dirinya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, dan membuat Naruto sedikit gugup.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya sibuk mencari kunci berbentuk kartu untuk membuka kamarnya. Naruto memegang pundak Sasuke, dan membuat Sasuke menghentikan kesibukannya.

"Sasuke, apa kau bisa meluangkan waktu untuk ku?" tanya Naruto.

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab, seolah-olah dia adalah bongkahan es yang sulit untuk dihancurkan.

"Jika tidak bisa, aku akan mengatakannya sekarang saja—" kata Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas, mencoba bersikap sabar dengan tingkah laku Sasuke. "—aku sadar aku salah Sasuke, karena aku, kau tertembak... Oleh karena, itu aku minta maaf pada dirimu," Naruto melepaskan genggamannya dari pundak Sasuke.

"Dan satu hal lagi... aku tidak akan pernah menganggap tinggal bersama dirimu adalah hal buruk, Sasuke. Perilaku yang kau dan teman-temanmu berikan... aku jadikan itu hanyalah sebuah awal kedekatan kita...," lanjut Naruto.

"Jadi aku dan Sakura pun sebenarnya tidak menikah," kata Naruto.

Mata Sasuke akan membelalak jika dia bukan seorang Uchiha. 'A-apa yang dimaksud si Dobe ini?' pikir Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menikah dengannya karena a—"

"—aku pasti bahagia—" Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto.

"—aku pasti bahagia, jika kau tidak pernah hadir di depanku...," Sasuke melanjutkan omongannya, dan masuk ke dalam kamar apartemennya, lalu menutup pintu kamar apartemennya dengan rapat.

Naruto membelalakan matanya, ucapan Sasuke terus terniang di telinganya meski Sasuke sudah tidak berada di depannya. "Aku minta maaf, jika selama ini aku hanya menyusahkanmu...," gumam Naruto.

"...Dan Sasuke... aku meminta maaf pada mu dengan tulus...," Naruto mengatakan semua kata tersebut seolah-olah Sasuke masih berdiri di depannya.

**Author: Ryu and Pete**

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Ucapan tadi bukanlah ucapan yang sangat ingin dia ucapkan pada Naruto. Ucapan tadi hanyalah bentuk penolakan dan pelarian diri pada kenyataan. Sebenarnya, Sasuke ingin sekali mengatakan segala hal yang sudah lama tersimpan di hatinya, tetapi mengetahui Naruto tidak mencintainya, dan dia selalu menyakiti orang yang dicintainya, Sasuke tidak ingin berharap banyak pada Naruto.

Wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi pucat, diacak-acak rambutnya, dan Sasuke mencoba memikirkan seluruh kebimbangan yang ada di pikirannya.

_Itachi membalas pandangan Sasuke dengan galak, "berhentilah bertingkah laku seperti anak kecil, kau sudah dewasa Sasuke, dan kau kau tidak boleh menghindari masalah, jika ada sesuatu yang harus dibereskan oleh dirimu, maka bereskanlah masalah tersebut, karena Naruto hanya ingin mendengar beberapa kata darimu ketika dia mencari dirimu...," kata Itachi._

Pikiran mengenai ucapan kakaknya kembali terniang, Sasuke beranjak dari sofa dan memandang dinding yang memisahkan dirinya dengan Naruto. Wajah Naruto yang selalu sedih, dan kasus penembakan satu tahun lalu pun kembali terniang di pikirannya.

Akhirnya, Sasuke terhempas kembali ke atas sofa sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, "apa yang harus aku lakukan..."

"Di saat seperti ini, di saat aku sudah bisa menerima jika aku tidak bisa memiliki dirimu... kenapa kau kembali Naruto?" gumam Sasuke yang sudah mulai prustasi dengan pikiran-pikiran kacau miliknya.

**Author: Ryu and Pete**

Naruto memasuki kamar apartemen dengan lunglai, dan Sakura yang semenjak tadi menunggu Naruto di dalam kamar apartemen mendekati Naruto dan membantu Naruto untuk duduk di atas sofa. "Ya Tuhan, badanmu panas sekali, apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana Naruto?"

Naruto membaringkan dirinya di atas sofa dan menutup wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya, "Sakura...," kata Naruto dan menghentikan langkah Sakura yang sedang berjalan ke arah kotak obat yang terletak di samping kamar mandi.

"Dia tidak memaafkan aku—" kata Naruto.

"—bahkan dia sangat membenciku...," lanjut Naruto.

"Naruto...," lirih Sakura.

"Dia menginginkan aku untuk pergi... dia akan bahagia jika aku pergi...," kata Naruto yang tidak menyadari dia telah menggigit bibirnya hingga bibirnya berdarah dan darah tersebut mengalir ke dagunya.

"Naruto bibirmu! Ya Tuhan, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura segera mengambil tisu yang ada di atas meja dan akan membersihkan darah yang ada di dagu Naruto sebelum Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Sakura.

"Aku memang pantas untuk tidak dimaafkan, aku hampir membunuhnya... aku kira Sasuke akan baik-baik saja-tidak semarah ini, dan ini hanyalah permainan menjatuhkan satu sama lainnya seperti waktu dulu," kata Naruto. "Tetapi... semua kehidupan yang aku bangun, kuliah dengan diiringi membangun bisnis keluarga, dan segalanya yang aku lakukan tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan rasa lelahku ketika mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh dirinya...," lanjut Naruto.

"Hanya satu kata darinya..." lirih Naruto.

Sakura meneteskan air mata. Semenjak mengenal Naruto, Sakura selalu mengetahui jika Naruto tidak pernah menyerah, dan selalu bersemangat dalam segala hal. Tetapi, hanya dengan satu patah kata yang dilontarkan oleh Uchiha, sifat Naruto yang pantang menyerah langsung hilang begitu saja. Seolah-olah Sasuke-lah bagian dari hidupnya, dan hidup Naruto hanyalah untuk bertemu dengan Uchiha, dan mendapatkan maaf dari Uchiha.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti ini, Naruto... Kau tidak boleh menyerah...," Sakura memeluk Naruto. "Sasuke pasti akan memaafkan dirimu, dan semua akan baik-baik saja," lanjut Sakura.

Naruto terdiam...

"Naruto?" Sakura menyadari jika suara dengkuran kecil dari tubuh Naruto terdengar. Sakura melepaskan pelukkannya, dan memandang Naruto yang kini telah tertidur lelap.

"Sepertinya dia sangat lelah...," gumam Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas. "Asal kau tahu, tidak semuanya kau bisa atasi sendiri, kau masih mempunyai aku yang sampai kapanpun akan selalu membantumu," kata Sakura.

**Author: Ryu and Pete**

Naruto terbangun dengan wajah yang kusut, dan setelah Naruto sedikit tersadar, Naruto menggosok matanya sambil sedikit bermalas-malasan. Setelah itu, Naruto berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan memandang dirinya melewati cermin yang terdapat di kamar mandi.

Naruto membasuh mukanya dengan air yang mengalir di wastafel dan kembali memandang cermin. "Tampak kusut sekali kau Naruto," gumam Naruto pada dirinya.

Setelah membasuh muka, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju kasur, ketika akan duduk di atas kasur, Naruto melihat secarik kertas putih yang tergeletak di atasnya. Naruto membaca kertas tersebut dan tersenyum kecil.

_Naruto sayang,_

_Aku ada urusan dengan Lee_

_Sampai jumpa nanti._

'Kau sangat patut bersyukur karena telah mendapatkan seseorang yang mencintaimu dengan benar, Sakura.' pikir Naruto.

Naruto menaruh kertas putih tersebut, dan setelah itu, Naruto memandangi jam kecil yang tersimpan di atas meja, di samping tempat tidurnya. 'Pukul 08.00,' pikir Naruto. 'Sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap untuk bekerja.'

**Author: Ryu and Pete**

Sasuke menghampiri mobilnya. Dengan _remote_ kecil, Sasuke akan membuka pintu mobilnya, tetapi kunci pintu mobilnya tidak terbuka, bahkan Sasuke harus menggunakan cara manual untuk membuka pintu mobilnya. Setelah Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil, di _starter_-lah mobilnya secara berulang-ulang, tetapi mobilnya tetap tidak mau menyala.

"Ada apa ini?" Sasuke membuka kap depan mobil dan keluar dari mobil untuk memeriksa keadaan mesin mobilnya.

Saat melihat keadaan mobilnya, Sasuke membelalakan mata. kabel-kabel yang seharusnya terpasang rapih di dalam mobilnya ternyata sudah terpotong-potong dan beberapa bagian komponen mesin di dalam mobilnya tampak sudah hilang.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Sasuke melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk memastikan pelaku yang merusak mobilnya masih ada di sekelilingnya.

"la..la..la...," tiba-tiba terdengar suara senandung seseorang, dan membuat penyandang nama Uchiha melihat ke arah sumber suara.

Mata _onyx_ dan biru saling pandang...

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan wajah kesal. Pikiran-pikiran jelek mengenai Naruto mulai muncul di pikirannya, Naruto yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa hanya tersenyum kecut dan mengangguk sedikit untuk menyapa Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa kesal menghampiri Naruto, dan menarik kerah baju Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada mobilku, Uzumaki?" teriak Sasuke yang sukses membuat Naruto makin terheran-heran.

"Mobil apa? Apa yang kau maksud? Hei, lepaskan tanganmu!" Naruto melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari kerahnya dengan kasar.

"Kau yang melakukannya, bukan?" Sasuke menunjuk mobilnya.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dan memandang mobil Sasuke secara bergiliran dengan heran. Setelah itu, Naruto berjalan dengan cepat ke arah mobil Sasuke. Melihat mesin mobil Sasuke yang sangat kacau, nyaris membuat Naruto tertawa dengan keras. Alhasil Naruto harus berusaha menahan tawanya sampai air matanya keluar.

"Pasti kau yang melakukannya. hanya kau yang mungkin melakukan seperti ini!" Sasuke berseru sambil menunjuk mobilnya kembali.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan kesal. "Hei! Kau kan seorang _playboy_! Siapa tahu salah satu wanita simpananmu yang melakukan semua ini?" kata Naruto dengan nada menyindir dan terdapat nada cemburu di ucapannya.

'Apa tadi sesaat aku mendengar _Dobe_ di depanku ini cemburu?' Sasuke bertanya dalam hati.

"Tetapi... Jika kau mau aku bisa mengantarmu," kata Naruto dengan santai. " Yah! Aku mau mengantarmu karena mobilku masih muat untuk membawa seseorang yang mempunya gelar Teme semenjak dia lahir..." lanjut Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Ayo cepat masuk!" Naruto berjalan ke arah mobilnya yang berwarna oranye, dan Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Seperti aku mau saja ikut denganmu!" Sasuke berjalan menjauhi tempat parkir mobil, dan Naruto segera menutup mobilnya dan segera berlari mengejar Sasuke.

Sasuke terus berjalan menuju ke luar gedung, dan berdiri di samping trotoar-di depan apartemen. Wajahnya tampak kesal, dan matanya terus melihat ke arah datangnya mobil, seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Mencari taxi 'suke?" Naruto menaruh dagunya di pundak Sasuke dan membuat jantung Sasuke nyaris copot karena berdegup sangat kencang.

"Singkirkan dagumu dari pundakku, Naruto," kata Sasuke dengan sinis, bermaksud menjauhkan Naruto dari dirinya.

Naruto tidak mendengar ucapan Sasuke sama sekali. Naruto memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, dan Naruto tampak tidak peduli jika orang-orang di sekelilingnya memandang mereka berdua dengan padangan heran sekaligus aneh. "Hangat...," gumam Naruto sambil memejamkan mata, dan ketika Sasuke akan melepaskan tangan Naruto, seperti ada sesuatu yang mencegahnya.

'Tahan Sasuke...,' pikir Sasuke.

'Naruto pasti hanya ingin membalas budi pada dirimu... lagipula dia tidak mungkin menyukai diriku,' pikir Sasuke.

'Iya tidak mungkin...,' Sasuke pun melepaskan tangan Naruto dan membuat Naruto membuka matanya, dan melihat Sasuke sudah menjauh dari dirinya.

"Mau kemana kau?" teriak Naruto sambil mengikuti Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus kesal karena diikuti oleh Naruto. "Berhenti mengikutiku Dobe, dan urusi urusanmu sendiri!" seru Sasuke.

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Siapa bilang aku mengikutimu Teme? Aku hanya sedang berjalan ke kantor _client _ku!"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, langkah kakinya lebih dipercepat. "Aku adalah _client_ mu bodoh, menyingkirlah! Gunakan mobilmu!"

Naruto berlari, berniat menyusul Sasuke. Tetapi, Sasuke pun ikut berlari, tidak mau didekati oleh Naruto. "Mau apa kau mengejarku Dobe?" seru Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengejarmu! Aku berlari kau berlari!" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

'Aku pasti membuat dia kapok untuk mendekati ku,' pikir Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum, mendekati Sasuke dengan napas tersenggal-senggal. "Akhirnya kau menyerah juga," kata Naruto dengan rasa bangga karena telah membuat seorang Uchiha bisa mengenal arti menyerah.

Grap!

Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto, dan bibir mereka berdua pun bertemu dengan cara yang kasar. Mata Naruto membelalak, sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum puas. Puas karena dia telah mencium Naruto, dan puas karena sebentar lagi Naruto pasti tidak akan berani mengikutinya.

Sasuke memasukan tangannya ke dalam baju Naruto sambil mengemut bibir bawah Naruto. 'Ayolah Dobe, apa kau tidak mendorongku?' pikir Sasuke yang tidak menyadari jika tangan Naruto telah melingkar di lehernya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, dan membalas ciuman Sasuke. 'Jadi siapa di sini yang bodoh?' pikir Naruto.

Mata Sasuke membelalak. Terkejut dengan aksi yang diberikan oleh Naruto. 'Eh? Apa yang dilakukan si Dobe ini?' pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung melepas ciumannya, dan memandang wajah Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" teriak Sasuke.

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Maksudmu apa? Kau menciumku, dan aku membalas ciumanmu, bukan?" kata Naruto dengan santai.

Sasuke terdiam..

Naruto tersenyum usil. "Jika kau mau kita bisa melanjutkannya, kita bisa melanjutkannya di apartemen, bagaimana jika hari ini kita cuti dulu?" kata Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Kau memang gila!" seru Sasuke dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kantor tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang masih mengikutinya.

'Aku bingung dengan apa yang dipikirkannya,' pikir Sasuke.

**Author: Ryu and Pete**

Sasuke sedang mendinginkan tubuhnya, dan kepalanya karena baru saja tiba di ruangan kerjanya ketika pemilik tato bertulisan 'ai' memasuki ruangan dan mendekati dirinya. "Rupanya kau di sini Uchiha?" tanya Gaara yang cukup membuat Sasuke terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sabaku?" tanya Sasuke yang segera menyembunyikan langsung emosi yang sempat terlihat di mata Gaara.

Gaara memandang Sasuke yang sedang terduduk nyaman di atas kursi, lalu bersandar pada tembok. "Kau ternyata seorang pecundang, Uchiha. Aku tidak menyangka pernah menjadi sahabatmu," kata Gaara.

Sasuke memandang Gaara dengan dingin. "Aku tidak butuh komentar seseorang, urus saja dirimu, Sabaku. Bukankah menjadi calon perdana menteri sangat membuatmu sibuk?"

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak akan mau menjadi seorang perdana menteri tanpa mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan terlebih dahulu."

Sasuke mencoba memasang wajah tidak tertarik pada topik yang dibicarakan Gaara. Sudah lama Sasuke mengenal Gaara, baru kali ini Sasuke mengetahui jika Gaara menginginkan sesuatu. "Lebih baik kau keluar dari pada membicarakan yang tidak-tidak," kata Sasuke.

"Aku keluar jika Naruto telah berhasil aku bawa dari kota ini," kata Gaara dengan santai dan berhasil membuat seorang Uchiha membelalakkan mata.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menahan emosi sampai suaranya bergetar.

"Aku baru menyadari jika aku mencintai Naruto, dan aku akan mengejarnya untuk kali ini...," kata Gaara sambil mendekati wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, "dia sudah hidup senang, dan kau tidak boleh mengganggunya."

"Tidak ada yang lebih baik jika dia bersama diriku...," kata Gaara dengan wajah santai.

"Kau!" Sasuke akan memukul Gaara sampai seseorang mencegah tangan Sasuke.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan erat, sedangkan Gaara tersenyum menang sambil memandang Sasuke. "Apa kau tidak pernah bisa melakukan sesuatu tanpa kekerasan, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan dingin.

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang tampak sangat marah, dan Sasuke menarik tangannya. "Aku membelamu, Dobe! Kau harus berhati-hati pada orang ini!" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Gaara.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan, hanya karena dia menyukaiku bukan berarti kau boleh memukul orang itu sembarangan," kata Naruto.

Sasuke memandang Naruto, "kau bodoh, Dobe!" seru Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Tetapi tidak sebodoh dirimu," kata Naruto dan setelah itu Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sasuke dengan diikuti Gaara.

Sasuke membatin. 'A-apa maksudnya?' pikir Sasuke.

**Author: Ryu and Pete**

Angin berhembus dengan kencang, tetapi hal tersebut tidak membuat kedua pemuda yang berdiri di atas balkon mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara secara empat mata. Mata biru dan hijau pun saling bertatapan. Mencoba membaca pikiran masing-masing kawannya.

Naruto menghela napas. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara tersenyum tipis, matanya memandang pemandangan yang terdapat di sekeliling balkon. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya, Naruto?" jawab Gaara dengan santai.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku pun sudah mengatakannya, jika aku tidak bisa menerima apa yang kau tawarkan," kata Naruto.

Gaara mendekati Naruto, sehingga wajah mereka sangatlah dekat. "Apa kau tahu jika aku sudah mengincarmu dari dulu?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto terdiam.

"Dan kau tahu jika aku adalah orang yang paling berharap dengan kehancuran hubungan kau dan Uchiha!" seru Gaara, tetapi Naruto tetap saja terdiam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto menghela napas. "Asal kau tahu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai seseorang la—"

BRAK!

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Naruto dan Gaara menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Dengan langkah pasti, dan wajah yang memerah karena telah menaiki tangga atau amarah, Sasuke memasuki balkon. Wajah dinginnya tampak memperlihatkan jika dia siap bertarung dengan siapapun yang akan menghalangi keinginannya.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Gaara dengan cepat dan memukul Gaara dengan sekuat tenaga. "Kau memang tidak tahu malu Sabaku!" teriak Sasuke.

Gaara yang terjatuh ke atas lantai karena tinjuan Sasuke sedikit meringis kesakitan. Gaara pun membuang ludah, bermaksud menghina Sasuke. "Kenapa Uchiha? Jika kau mengatakan aku tidak tahu malu, kau berarti hanyalah seseorang yang melebihi sampah!" seru Gaara dan akan meninju Sasuke sebelum—

"Hentikan Gaara," teriak seseorang yang membuat Gaara menghentikan aksinya.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun memandang orang yang telah berteriak tersebut.

Dengan wajah penuh kesedihan dan rasa kecewa Neji berjalan ke arah Gaara. Mata Neji pun tampak penuh rasa penyesalan. "Aku dan Sasuke sudah mendengar semua apa yang kau katakan pada Naruto," kata Neji.

Gaara terdiam, mencoba bersifat sedingin mungkin ketika melihat Neji berdiri di hadapannya. 'Kenapa dia di sini? Bagaimana bisa?' pikir Gaara.

Naruto berdiri di hadapan Neji. "Neji, ini bukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan," kata Naruto.

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah mendengarnya, Uzumaki! Dan aku bukanlah anak kecil yang harus dijelaskan dengan _detail_ mengenai percakapan mu dengan Gaara," kata Neji dengan pelan, dan menimbulkan kesan jika hatinya sudah terluka cukup dalam.

"Sekarang Gaara—" Neji terdiam, suaranya seperti tertahankan.

"—aku mengerti kenapa kau selalu menolak diriku," kata Neji, dan setelah itu Neji pun pergi meninggalkan Gaara.

Gaara memandang punggung Neji yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. 'Ne-Neji...,' pikir Gaara yang akan segera mengejar Neji, tetapi melihat Naruto dan Sasuke Gaara membuang jauh-jauh keinginannya.

"Bagus jika kau sudah mengetahui kau telah menyakiti seseorang, Sabaku," Sasuke memecahkan kesunyian yang sempat tercipta setelah kepergian Neji.

"Dan kau Naruto, sebaiknya kau pun harus mulai belajar untuk dewasa," kata Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto dengan sinis.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Gaara pun tertawa dengan puas. "Bagus kalau dia tahu," seru Gaara.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling pandang...

"Dengan begitu aku bisa leluasa mendapatkan Naruto," kata Gaara dengan nada menantang.

Sasuke tersenyum a la Uchiha. "Berbuatlah sesuka mu! Asal kau tahu saja...," Sasuke mendekati Gaara, dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Gaara.

"Sehelai rambut saja kau menyakiti Naruto aku pastikan kau akan mati," bisik Sasuke, sehingga hanya dia dan Gaara-lah yang bisa mendengarnya.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Gaara tersenyum puas. 'Uchiha si posesif telah kembali rupanya, ahn?' pikir Gaara.

'Menarik sekali,' pikir Gaara sambil memandang wajah Naruto.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Aku benar-benar terjebak di cinta aneh ini,' pikir Naruto.

"Ayo Naruto!" seru Gaara.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya, dan mengangguk dengan canggung. "Iya," jawab Naruto dengan singkat.

Naruto memandang Sasuke sebelum dia mengikuti Gaara. 'Apa dia akan baik-baik saja jika aku meninggalkannya sendirian?' pikir Naruto.

'Ng.. tapi ya sudahlah,' Naruto pun mengikuti Gaara.

Naruto dan Gaara pun berjalan pergi, meninggalkan seorang Uchiha yang mengawasi mereka berdua dengan pandangan tajam, dan penuh dengan rencana. 'Jika kau menyakitinya aku pasti akan membunuhmu,' pikir Sasuke.

'Kau telah mengganggu sesuatu yang sudah aku anggap tenang, Gaara,' pikir Sasuke.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Gaara tersenyum sinis pada saat menuruni tangga. 'Memangnya aku tidak tahu jika kau lah yang memanggil Neji kemari, Sasuke?' pikir Gaara.

'Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu karena telah membawa Neji ke permasalahan ini,' pikir Gaara.

_**Ending part: 2**_

_**BERSAMBUNG...**_

* * *

**Tou: La.. La.. La.. yuhuuu Ryu lagi apa? (Masuk kamar sepupu ku sayang)**

**Ryu: ...(Ryu sedang sibuk mengetik ff)**

**Tou: Wiw, ff apakah itu? Heh? Kamu nggak bilang mau **_**publish **_**ff?**

**Ryu: Uhuk.. Uhuk.. (menjawab dengan batuk)**

**Touisback: ff apa sih yang lagi kamu buat?**

**Ryu: ...**

**(Tou lihat ke layar laptop)**

**Tou: Apa? Siapa suruh kau buat lanjutan cerita I Live in Hell? Kau punya cerita sendiri kan? Kenapa nggak kau lanjutin?**

**Ryu: Habis anggota Pete malas semua, ya sudah! Ryu buat cerita ini versi Ryu, terserah mau di **_**publish**_** atau nggak. Lagian Pete itu orang-orangnya suka ngerusak barang terus malas apdet. Hardisk lu rusak lah, komputer Berudu (Tazmaniadevil) dioprek-oprek jadi rusaklah, sampai si Gwin menghilang dan terlalu sibuk dengan lebaynya!**

**Tou: (mangap-mangap nggak bisa jawab)**

**Ryu: Padahal kalau rajin, dari kemarin cerita ini beres! Lagian ini sudah belum **_**ending**_** mau diakhiri...bla..bla..bla... tapi jangan anggap ini semua gratis.**

**Tou: (Jleb) Sepupu... kita bicarakan ini sambil makan, aku sopirin ke restoran yang kau mau (Menyogok)**

* * *

_Oke teman-teman silahkan review-nya... sampai jumpa di ending chapter 3..._

* * *

**Tou: Ryu beresin apa yang telah kau buat!**

**Ryu: ... You still have lot more to work on~**

**Gwin: Hoi! Chapter 3 gw yg buat gitu?**

**Ryu: Ini sudah kayak cerita gado-gado.. (pergi ke kamar)**

**Gwin dan Tou: krik..Krik... **

**Berudu: Sebentar lagi kita disingkirkan dari Pete oleh bocah itu (nyengir kuda)**


End file.
